


Transfiguratus est vita script

by natroman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natroman/pseuds/natroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один ничем не примечательный день Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Блэк, аврор и глава рода Блэк, проваливается в прошлое, да еще и в другую вселенную, в которой еще можно все изменить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Мистер Поттер-Блэк, всплеск магии в магловском районе, тип магии не установлен. Министерство…  
Гарри устало закатил глаза, перебивая собеседника резкими «да-да», и аппарировал вместе с аврором на место происшествия. Министерство ему все мозги проело, что, мол, там всплеск магии, тут… как будто ему больше заняться нечем.  
На самом деле, не было чем. Всех Пожирателей давно отловили, осталось лишь находить каких-нибудь магловских подростков, пытающихся вершить магию с помощью ритуалов и контактов с демонами, а после пары удачных дел Гарри бесконечно вызывался лишь на такие дела. Вот и сейчас он стоял перед заброшенной психиатрической больницей и усмехался: «Как же банально: психушка! Прям сюжет для какого-нибудь мистического сериала или хоррора…»  
Легко двинув рукой и поймав пальцами выскользнувшую из крепления Бузинную палочку, он вместе с отрядом из трех человек, ждущих его у входа, двинулся внутрь здания.  
— Я на третий этаж, Финни — на второй, Элвин и Лиам, осматривайте первый.  
— Сэр, вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь? — учтиво спросил Элвин, вертя палочку между пальцев. — Магия до сих пор здесь, и это что-то…  
— Я справлюсь, — отрезал Гарри, одергивая рукава укороченной мантии, и направился к лестнице.  
Он быстро добрался до третьего этажа и остановился. Дверь была отперта, в отличие от второго этажа, и Гарри, сжав палочку в пальцах и натянув на голову капюшон мантии-невидимки, толкнул ее и осторожно зашел внутрь. Громкий скрип отразился, казалось, по всей больнице, и Поттер, зажмурившись, едва успел выставить защитный купол от полетевших в него обломков чего-то тяжелого и большого.  
— Еб… — он не успел закончить своего истинно аристократического высказывания: прямо над его головой с шумом и грохотом пролетел бомбардировщик, и где-то недалеко упал снаряд. —  _Темпус_! — перед Гарри замаячили цифры.  
Блэк уставился на них, как баран.  
 **29.08.1940 16:24**  
Он несколько раз, не веря глазам, перечитывал числа.  
«Нет, нет, не может быть… но, Мерлин, как?!» Он обернулся. Никакой двери и больницы за ним и в помине не было, только улица, усыпанная обломками стен, осколками и различным мусором. В воздухе пахло гарью и пылью.  
«Значит, бомбардировка Лондона, Блиц… ну я и попал, — Гарри устало провел рукой по лицу. — А ведь день так неплохо начинался!»  
— Кричер, — по привычке позвал Блэк, и в ту же секунду перед ним появился эльф.  
— Хозяин звал верного Кричера?  
— Звал, — тут Гарри нахмурился и уставился на домовика; тот, как ни в чем не бывало, стоял перед ним, потирая лапки, сутулясь и похлопывая ушами. — Постой-ка, как ты…  
— Верный Кричер неразрывно связан с хозяином. Где бы хозяин ни был в Сущем, Кричер всегда будет рядом и поможет хозяину. Даже в других вселенных. Но Кричер ничего не может рассказывать. Кричеру запрещено…  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Дерьмово. Где я?  
— Лондон, Нортем-роуд, 29 августа 1940 года. И Кричер считает важным добавить, что это другая вселенная для хозяина Гарри. До этого момента тут все шло так, как и во вселенной хозяина, но с появлением лорда все изменится, — Кричер забавно хлопнул ушами, и Гарри прыснул со смеху.  
— Боги, как же это все нелепо звучит. Нет, просто не верится… но ведь это же магия, с ней все возможно.  
— Возможно, — подтвердил домовой эльф. — Заботливый Кричер уже приготовил для хозяина закрытые комнаты в Блэк-мэноре на Гриммо. В основном доме живут другие хозяева, но Кричер наложил отталкивающие чары на эти комнаты, поэтому никто даже не вспомнит о них. А если и вспомнит — не захочет приходить.  
— И в правду, какой ты у меня заботливый, — Гарри потрепал его за ушами. — Ждал меня?  
— Так точно, хозяин. Кричер знает, что в Школе Магии и Волшебства сейчас свободно место учителя ЗоТИ, — Гарри было раскрыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Кричер опередил его и проскрипел:   
— Директором является профессор Дамблдор.  
Гарри устало взъерошил волосы и сел на ближайший обломок стены. Он попытался вспомнить все, что знал об этом времени: Вторая мировая, голод, страх, бомбардировка и…  
— Мерлин меня подери, только не говори…  
— Мистер Риддл учится на шестом курсе Слизерина в Хогвартсе, хозяин. И, насколько знает Кричер, он еще не создавал крестражи, — Кричер замолчал. Гарри судорожно обдумывал все происходящее.  
Домовик кашлянул и протянул Поттеру амулет:  
— Это порт-ключ. С его помощью хозяин попадет в свои комнаты. Хозяин Гарри должен нажать на камень, и тут же попадет в свою гостиную.  
— О-хо-хо, у меня даже гостиная есть! — довольно протянул Гарри, надев на шею маленький круглый кулон на цепочке. — Спасибо, Кричер. Я в Хогвартс, потолкую с директором да домой.  
— К возвращению хозяина его будет ждать ужин. И осторожный Кричер советует хозяину взять другое имя, — эльф поклонился, шлепнув ушами по земле, и исчез с тихим хлопком.  
Гарри же аппарировал к окраине Хогсмида. По дороге он обдумывал свой, как ему казалось, неплохой план: остановить Тома, пока не поздно и есть такая возможность. Он планировал сделать это без убийств, и для этого ему нужна была помощь директора.

***

— Тилли! — позвал Гарри, как только оказался на территории Хогвартса.  
Перед ним появился домовой эльф.  
— Милорд звал верного Тилли? — учтиво поклонился эльф.  
— Звал. Директор Дамблдор на месте?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Скажи ему, что прибыл учитель на должность ЗоТИ. Просит переговоров.  
— Конечно, милорд. Верный Тилли…  
— Иди уже! — поторопил его Гарри, а сам направился в сторону школы, попутно обдумывая, какое имя себе взять для роли профессора. И вообще для этого мира. Для Дамблдора он собирался представиться настоящим именем, ибо в его планы не входило особо врать ему.  
«Гарольд? Отстой какой. Габриэль? Еще хуже. Гаррет? Хм, а неплохо. Гаррет Блэк? Нет, Блэки слишком хорошо известны. Уайт? Звучит неплохо. Гаррет Уайт. Подойдет».  
С такой мыслью Потт… Уайт подошел к кабинету директора. Горгулья отскочила в сторону, и Гарри ловко вбежал по лестнице наверх.  
— Директор Дамблдор, — поклонился он.  
— Сэр, — кивнул Альбус в ответ, вставая из-за стола. — Не помню, чтобы видел вас раньше…  
— Именно об этом я и хочу с вами поговорить, — улыбнулся Уайт, но вдруг почувствовал, что к нему в голову отчаянно пытаются пробраться. — Я же пришел сюда на должность учителя ЗоТИ, неужели вы думаете, профессор, что я не обучен окклюменции и легилименции?  
Дамблдор хмыкнул и вновь сел на свое место; Гарри приземлился в кресло напротив и едва удержался от того, чтобы закинуть ноги на стол.  
— Итак, для начала… — начал директор, но Гарри остановил его.  
— Позвольте мне. Я не с обычным делом сюда пришел. Вы единственный, кто может помочь мне и кому я могу довериться, — директор удивлённо вскинул брови. — Я расскажу. Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Блэк, но здесь я бы хотел называться Гаррет Уайт, фамилия Поттер-Блэк слишком… броская. Ну, вы понимаете, — Дамблдор пристально смотрел на гостя.  
— Не знал, что сын Поттеров уже так вырос…  
— Нет-нет, профессор, мои родители ещё не родились. Понимаете, такое дело… — Гарри замолчал, сгребая мысли в кучу. — Да, такое дело… Если коротко, я из будущего и, насколько я понял, немного из другой вселенной. Этот мир вроде дубликата моего, только отстающий примерно на шестьдесят пять лет. Судя по тому, что я знаю, я могу спасти этот мир от войны. Как бы эпично это не звучало, это действительно так. Я пережил ужасную войну в своей вселенной, и я же ее и завершил. Мои родители пережили ужасную войну до меня. Вы же участвовали в обеих войнах и потеряли много людей. И я могу это предотвратить. Если вы мне позволите и поможете. Всю мою жизнь вы были всем для меня, — добавил он для убедительности.  
Дамблдор молчал. Он смотрел на гостя из-под очков-половинок и обдумывал сказанное им.  
— Мистер Поттер-Блэк, на каком основании я могу верить вам?  
— Воспоминания, профессор. Я покажу их вам, если вы согласитесь на сотрудничество. Как вы понимаете, там сведения о будущем, поэтому… — Гарри развел руками.  
Дамблдор поднялся и начал расшагивать по кабинету. Гарри как бы случайно щелкнул креплением и начал играть пальцами с палочкой. Он едва скрыл улыбку, когда Альбус в шоке уставился на копию волшебной палочки Гриндевальда.  
— Будущее, другая вселенная, директор. Да, она моя. Как и мантия с камнем. Все три Дара — мои.  
Дамблдор сдался.  
— Значит, изменить будущее…  
— Да. Тот ужас, что вас ожидает. Тысячи невинных смертей.  
— Хорошо, — Дамблдор нахмурился и сел обратно.  
— Я покажу вам свои воспоминания. Все, что связано с началом будущей войны, с ней самой и с ее окончанием. Все, что я хотел бы исправить.  
Он коснулся пальцами руки директора и закрыл глаза. Воспоминания мгновенно закрутили обоих. Гарри вновь переживал все то, что было раньше, вновь чувствовал ту боль, радость и все те эмоции. И рядом всегда был директор.

Закончив показывать воспоминания на том, как Волдеморт пеплом рассыпался на его глазах, Гарри убрал руку и устало откинулся назад. Альбус выглядел таким серьезным, каким парень его еще никогда не видел. Было видно, как тяжело ему дается выбор: спасти мир, доверившись незнакомцу, или подвергнуть всех возможной войне и боли. И собственной смерти.  
— Значит, вам нужен Том Риддл… — наконец, произнес он. — Сильный мальчик. Темный. В нем бушует магия, которую с трудом можно сдержать.  
— И эта магия скоро может вылиться в крестражи, — Гарри сложил руки на груди. — Я хочу постараться изменить взгляды Тома на мир. Если же не удастся… я буду вынужден убить его. Хотя надеюсь обойтись без убийств. К своим двадцати четырём годам я убил достаточно людей.  
— Хорошо, Гарри. Я постараюсь помочь тебе, чем смогу. И я благодарен, что ты решил спасти еще и этот мир. Во второй раз для тебя, — он протянул пергамент. — Трудовой договор. Вы официально станете учителем ЗоТИ. У нас есть классические учебники для всей школы, но если вы хотите…  
— Нет, нет. Спасибо, меня все устраивает, — Гарри улыбнулся, быстро поставил свою подпись и принял связку ключей. — Спасибо, директор.

***

Надавив на амулет у себя на шее, Гарри переместился в светлую гостиную. На столе в вазе лежали фрукты, в камине играл огонь, тихо тикали часы. Половина двенадцатого. Долго же он. Но воспоминания практически за всю жизнь, хоть и сокращённые, за пару часов не выложишь.  
Упав на мягкий пушистый ковёр, Гаррет устало прикрыл глаза. Он не помнил этого места в своём доме в будущем. Возможно, оно так и осталось скрытым. А может быть, это место было не так обставлено.  
Левитировав к себе яркое красное яблоко, Гарри впился в него зубами и только тогда понял, насколько голоден.  
— Кричер, — тихо позвал он; эльф появился рядом. — Есть что из еды?  
— Хозяин голоден? Верный Кричер скоро всё принесёт. Верный Кричер хотел сказать, что он также наложил мощные заглушающие, так что хозяина словно тут и нет, — он вновь зачем-то поклонился, и уши опять хлопнули по земле.  
— Молодчина, мелкий. Давай тащи еду, и я пойду спать, устал ужасно. Воспоминания отнимают уйму энергии, — Гарри широко зевнул.  
Уже через пару минут перед ним стояла тарелка с аппетитно пахнущими картошкой и котлетами. Гарри показалось, что его желудок действительно сделал двойное сальто. Он с жадностью впился в еду, съел все до последней крошки и запил это сладким грушевым сидром.  
Развалившись на диване и прикрыв глаза, Гарри довольно вздохнул, облизываясь. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот провалится в сон, поэтому поспешил разлепить глаза и отправиться на поиски спальни. Задняя дверь была заперта (очевидно, в остальную часть дома), а справа и слева было по выходу. Гарри направился в правую дверь. За ней обнаружилась маленькая уютная спальня с большой кроватью («Как кинг-сайз у маглов», — отметил он про себя), огромным, почти во всю стену окном с видом на восточный Лондон, парой шкафов, прикроватным столиком и большим мягким ковром на полу; сбоку была дверь в небольшую ванную из тёмного камня. Спальня была в основном в светлых тонах, и это очень понравилось Гарри: он всё детство мечтал о светлой комнате, сидя в тёмном чулане под лестницей.  
За другой дверью был кабинет. Тёмные тона, много дерева, камин и ещё один мягкий диван. Здесь окна были маленькими и выходили на западную часть Лондона, и лучи зашедшего недавно солнца всё ещё тлели над домами.  
Очевидно, это крыло было предназначено для гостей, но по какой-то причине было заброшено. Для таких случаев у Гарри был «Верный Критчер», который всегда поможет восстановить всё до состояния «как новенькое».  
Гарри вернулся в свою спальню и сел на кровать, поминутно зевая. Он прямо чувствовал, как усталость тяжёлыми руками давит на плечи. Наконец он начал раздеваться: стянул с себя тяжёлые военные ботинки, сбросил с плеч укороченную мантию, снял футболку и штаны военного покроя, крепление с предплечья и ключ-амулет, положив их на стол рядом с кроватью.  
Устало упав в кровать, он позвал:  
— Кричер.  
— Хозя…  
— Принеси мне к завтрашнему дню из Хогвартса по учебнику каждого курса ЗоТИ и разбуди в восемь, — приказал он, не открывая глаз.  
— Будет сделано, хозяин Гарри, — Поттер-Блэк услышал, как уши эльфа хлопнули по ковру, и довольно улыбнулся; он любил Кричера. — Приятных снов, милорд Блэк, — он так и не называл его Поттер-Блэк, хотя сам Гарри предпочитал называться двумя фамилиями.

***

_— Гарри! — донеслось из-за дерева шипящим голосом. — Гарри Поттер! Мальчик, который выжил, пришёл умереть… — Блэк плавно и тихо, чуть дрожа от холода, шёл по тёмному Запретному лесу. Повсюду были голоса, и все они шумели, шипели, звали его. Он неотступно шёл вперед, зная, что там его ждут. Но впереди был только туман, в котором начал вырисовываться размытый силуэт, как внезапно прямо над своим ухом Поттер услышал громкое скрипучее «Хозяин Гарри просил разбудить его в восемь!»_  
Гарри резко распахнул глаза и сел в кровати. Рядом стоял Кричер, на столе лежали книги и поднос с завтраком.  
— Верный Кричер принёс учебники, которые просил Профессор Уайт, и заботливо приготовил завтрак, — эльф поклонился, а Гарри упал обратно на кровать и прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Он не понимал, почему сны с Волдемортом его до сих пор мучают, особенно сон с Запретным Лесом.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Поттер и сполз с кровати.  
Умывшись, он отлевитировал учебники в кабинет и перенёс туда поднос с едой. Опустившись в кресло, «повесил» перед собой учебник первого курса и быстро стал пробегаться по темам, жуя круассан и запивая его кофе.  
До обеда Гарри управился с теорией для первого и второго курсов, а после вдруг осознал, что ему нечего надеть.   
«Ну да, шмотки-то я как-то забыл из будущего прихватить», — буркнул он себе под нос, глядя на стопку своей единственной одежды: военные штаны, свободная майка, короткая мантия, одна пара носков и военные ботинки. «Вот блять. И где мне в сороковые раздобыть одежду?»  
— Кричер, — обречённо позвал он.  
— Хозяин Гарри…  
— Где шмотки достать? — прервал его Поттер-Блэк, одеваясь.  
— Хозяин может найти одежду в Косом переулке…  
— Ну уж нет, я и в настоящем-то магическую моду на дух не переношу, увольте в прошлом её принимать, — рассмеялся парень.  
— Тогда Кричер может предложить одно тайное место… с современной для хозяина одеждой, — он заговорщически потёр лапки; Гарри усмехнулся и склонился ближе к домовику. — В Косом переулке есть особенный магазин для тех, кто путешествует во времени. Кричер может показать хозяину его.  
Закончив шнуровать ботинки, Гарри набросил на себя мантию и, закрепив палочку на предплечьи, скомандовал:  
— Веди.  
Домовой эльф взял его за руку и аппарировал. Они оказались на довольно заброшенной улочке, пропахшей плесенью. Гарри недовольно поморщился и вдруг увидел огромную неоновую надпись: «Таймтревелин».  
— Почему я раньше его не замечал? — рассмеялся он и подошел к двери.  
— Потому что хозяин не путешествовал во времени так далеко. Милорду нужно лишь представить, что он хочет увидеть из одежды, и зайти в магазин. Кричер должен оставить хозяина, — эльф откланялся.  
— Да-да, иди уже, — Гарри шагнул в магазин и опешил.  
Вокруг него раскинулись ряды отличной магловской одежды, именно такой, какой он действительно хотел. Он сразу же направился к отделу с футболками.  
— Подсказать что-нибудь? — рядом словно из ниоткуда материализовался светловолосый улыбающийся парень.  
— Э-э, нет, спасибо, сам справлюсь, — улыбнулся Гарри в ответ, набирая чёрных и белых футболок.  
— Двухтысячные? — удивленно посмотрел на него парень. — И как же вас сюда занесло-то?  
— Да вот, как-то занесло, — уклончиво ответил Поттер, рассматривая тёмно-зелёную футболку.  
Пожав плечами, парень ушел, а Гарри, набрав полную корзину одежды, подошёл к кассе.  
— С вас четырнадцать галлеонов и четыре сикля, сэр.  
Гарри призвал из бездонных карманов мантии кошелёк и выложил нужную сумму. Продавец странно посмотрел на него ещё раз, но потом протянул мешочек с вещами и улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо за покупку! 


	2. Chapter 2

Дни проходили насыщенно: сон, еда, тренировки по ЗоТИ для разных курсов и поиск того, как вернуться обратно в свой мир (безрезультатно). Иногда, лежа вечерами в полной тишине, Гарри слышал, как остальная часть дома живет, как разговаривают настоящие владельцы Блэк-мэнора. И он тут же вспоминал, как тихо и мертво всегда в _его_ доме. Даже когда на Гриммо кто-то остается на ночь, тишина все равно заполняет все. И это угнетает.  
Тридцать первого августа Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Блэк (точнее, теперь уже Гаррет Уайт) прибыл в Хогвартс. Его кабинет был мрачноватым, но Гарри решил, что так даже лучше для учителя Защиты от Темных Искусств.  
Гарри раскладывал вещи по полочкам, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Войдите, — бросил он, закрывая шкаф и поворачиваясь.  
— Профессор Уайт, — директор Дамблдор тихо зашел в его маленькую комнату.  
— Директор, — кивнул Гаррет.  
— С прибытием. Расписание ваших пар, — он протянул парню пергамент.  
— Благодарю, — учтиво поклонился тот, улыбнувшись.  
Он посмотрел на директора. Тот выглядел озадаченным. Поттер нахмурился и подошел ближе.  
— С каждым годом _он_ все сильнее. И темнее, — прошептал Дамблдор.  
— Знаю. В этом году он, насколько я помню, собирается пойти к профессору Слизнорту, чтобы узнать о крестражах. Надеюсь заполучить доверие Тома, чтобы он пришел с этим вопросом ко мне. Или не пришел вовсе, — Гарри обаятельно улыбнулся.  
— Мистер Уайт, не знаю, как отблагодарить вас…  
— Я еще ничего не сделал, директор, — рассмеялся Гарри, отступая. — Для начала хотелось бы обучить всех этих детей по достоинству. А теперь позвольте, завтра тяжелый день… — Гарри отступал назад.  
— Уже ухожу, профессор Уайт, — очки-половинки блеснули на свету, и директор ушел.  
Гарри вздохнул и прошёл вглубь кабинета, где находились его комнаты. Раздевшись почти догола, он забрался под теплые тяжелые одеяла, уснул, и ему снились пустые окровавленные глазницы Василиска, шипящего где-то в трубах, огненные крылья феникса и светло-серые глаза.

***

Гарри чувствовал себя странно и неловко, сидя в Большом зале не за столом Гриффиндора. По левую руку от него через одно пустое место сидел профессор Слизнорт, по правую — профессор Кэрроу (учитель трансфигурации, высокий, худой и очень похожий на профессора МакГонагалл, как отметил про себя Гарри).  
Дамблдор как обычно зачитывал свою длинную вступительную речь, а Гарри слушал вполуха, потягивая из кубка терпкое красное вино и осматривая зал.  
Пара рыжих макушек за столом Гриффиндора (наверное, Уизли, хотя рыжие, конечно, не только Уизли), улыбающиеся хаффлпафцы, внимательно слушающие за столом Рейвенкло, аристократичные змеи Слизерина. Гарри искал Тома. Светловолосый и надменный парень из старших шептал что-то своей соседке, и та сидела вся красная, словно редиска. Гарри тихо фыркнул своим мыслям. Чуть дальше, почти у самого выхода, сидел Том, беседуя с каким-то шатеном. Высокий, стройный, с острыми скулами и идеальными манерами, аккуратно зачесанными назад темными волосами, бледной мраморной кожей и тонкими длинными пальцами. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Красавец. Но слишком нелюдим. К нему обратилась соседка справа, показала рукой в сторону стола профессоров. Том поднял глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Гарри. Тот тут же переключился на директора.  
— … новый учитель Защиты от Темных Искусств, Профессор Гаррет Уайт! — торжественно объявил тот. Гарри встал. Зал начал аплодировать, смущая излишними овациями. Опять внимание.  
— Надеюсь на ваше уважение, — добавил директор, и по залу прокатился одобрительный гул, где-то взвизгнула девчонка, и ученики захохотали.  
Гарри тоже улыбнулся, находя глазами прикрывшую рот ученицу Рейвенкло. Та ужасно покраснела и, кажется, готова была упасть в обморок. Гарри сел на место и вновь наткнулся взглядом на глаза Риддла. Тот ухмылялся своими тонкими губами, но тут же отвернулся со скучающим видом.  
— …и в завершение своей речи обещанный сюрприз: новым деканом Слизерина теперь является профессор Уайт!  
Слова Дамблдора ударили, точно кнутом, и Гарри резко вскинул глаза на директора. Тот не смотрел в ответ. Стол Слизерина аплодировал, ученики удивленно перешептывались.  
«Я этого, черт возьми, не просил», — в голове завертелись возмущенные мысли. С трудом переборов себя, Гарри натянул на лицо улыбку и вновь поднялся из-за стола.  
После ужина ученики разошлись по гостиным, учителя по спальням, а Гарри, злой после разговора с Дамблдором, уверявшим, что «так будет проще завоевать доверие Тома», топал в свою комнату. У него не было ни малейшей идеи насчет того, как именно он может остановить Тома, если нельзя его убить. А он не хотел. Парень заинтересовал его, понравился, хотя Гарри старательно напоминал себе, что это чертов Темный Лорд.  
Пройдя было мимо зеркала, Гарри остановился. Вернувшись, он уставился на свое отражение, совершенно не похожее на отражение профессора: молодой (всего двадцать четыре года, зато с парой несводившихся шрамов), взъерошенный, в тяжелых ботинках, немного мешковатых черных штанах, короткой мантии и с креплением для палочки на предплечье. Он больше походил на наемника, чем на учителя.  
«Ну я же профессор ЗоТИ, мне можно», — успокоил себя Гарри и усмехнулся.  
Сняв с себя всю одежду, Уайт залез под душ. Теплая вода клонила в сон, и он едва не заснул там, стоя в душевой. Выйдя из душа, он в чем мать родила остановился у стола и взял пергамент с расписанием в руки. Завтра понедельник, первая пара у второкурсников Гриффиндора и Хаффлпафа, вторая — у первокурсников Слизерина, третья и четвертая — сдвоенные для шестого курса Слизерина и Рейвенкло, пятая и шестая — для седьмого Гриффиндора, и седьмая у пятого курса Хаффлпафа. Гарри устало вздохнул. Кажется, быть профессором не так-то просто.  
Все ли он делает правильно? Как-то пока что все слишком просто. Но как он сможет отговорить Тома? И стоит ли вообще? Хотя данных о том, как можно вернуться в свой мир, у него нет. Он даже не уверен, что вернуться вообще можно. А если нельзя, то он не хочет переживать еще две войны. Значит, у него только два варианта: переубедить или убить.

***

Утро не задалось сразу. В семь часов разбудил рядовой домовой эльф и сказал, что завтрак в Большом зале уже подан. А с утра у Гарри обычно плохое настроение, за исключением тех случаев, когда под боком кто-нибудь лежит. Сегодня рядом никто не лежал, поэтому домовика послали на все четыре, а Гарри, недовольно ворча, отправился в душ. К половине восьмого он добрался до зала; народу было меньше, чем вчера, и Уайт постарался взять себя в руки и сел за стол. Его настроение резко поднялось, когда он увидел завтрак: омлет, картофельное пюре, сосиски, круассан и горячий кофе.  
— Доброе утро, профессор Уайт! — раздалось над ухом так неожиданно, что Гарри почти подскочил от неожиданности.  
Повернув голову налево, он посмотрел на новую соседку — маленькую пухлую женщину лет пятидесяти со светло-русыми волосами, большими голубыми глазами, ядовито-розовыми губами и таким же платком на шее.  
— Утро, профессор…  
— Скайстоун, — высокомерно произнесла дама. Очевидно, она безумно гордилась своей фамилией, совершенно идиотской, по мнению Гарри.  
— Скайстоун, — улыбнулся он. — Простите, я еще плохо знаю профессорский состав…  
— Я учитель астрономии, — проворковала она и, схватив Гарри за локоть так, что он чуть не выронил вилку, восхищенно защебетала: — Я с самого детства любила звезды! Когда мне было шесть…  
Гаррет устало закатил глаза, перевел взгляд на зал и тут же покраснел: ученики, прикрываясь, хихикали, а профессор Скайстоун продолжала что-то нести, прижимаясь к Гарри все ближе, так, что тот начал задыхаться от ужасно приторного запаха ее духов. Он прикрыл глаза и уже собирался высказать даме все, что он думает о ней, как вдруг в его голове послышалось тихое «Скажите ей, что считаете возможным переселение людей на Кеплер-452 би; она просто не отстанет». Гарри уже искал взглядом единственного ученика, который мог так сделать. Том с невозмутимым лицом завтракал, поглядывая на него, чуть прищурив глаза.   
«Каков наглец!» — подумал Гарри, но все же воспользовался его советом.  
— … и тогда я ему и говорю: «Извините, молодой человек, но…»  
— Знаете, — грубо прервал ее Гарри своим самым учтивым тоном, — я считаю, что в скором времени все человечество сможет переселиться на Кеплер-452 би. Эта планета станет нашим спасением, и я уверен, что в ближайшие лет сорок мы сможем уже там жить, как думаете? — выпалил он и оскалился под конец.  
Скайстоун заткнулась как от кодового слова, мгновенно отшатнулась от парня и затараторила:  
— Эта магловская выдумка выеденного яйца не стоит! Это полнейший бред! Я… да я… да это… — Том сидел, прикрыв лицо рукой, его плечи часто вздрагивали от смеха.  
Гарри взглянул на часы, висящие на стене над входом, и с наиболее разочарованным вздохом произнес:  
— Ох, профессор, простите, я должен идти. Скоро начнется урок, а у меня первыми второкурсники… Мы обязательно продолжим эту тему в следующий раз, хорошо? — он улыбнулся.  
Лицо профессорши покрылось багровыми пятнами, и она, явно едва сдерживая все, что рвалось из нее наружу, произнесла:  
— Конечно, профессор Уайт.  
— Удачного дня, — Гарри встал из-за стола и направился к выходу через зал.  
Ученики притихли, наблюдая эту сцену, но, когда Поттер спустился в зал, вновь начали гудеть, словно улей пчел. Том ел, не поднимая глаз, и Гарри с некоторой досадой вышел из зала. Эти игры ему не нравились.

***

Гарри нервничал не на шутку. Первым у него были второкурсники, и тема была тонкая: магическая дуэль. Этика магической дуэли давалась Гарри с трудом, потому что, честно сказать, дуэлянтом он был грязным. Сражаясь, он всегда шел напролом, вначале пытаясь обезоружить противника, а затем убить. Или нейтрализовать, в зависимости от ситуации. С магической этикой все было иначе.  
Мелкие ввалились в кабинет огромной гурьбой, шумя и смеясь. Заметив Гарри, стоящего у стены на дуэльной дорожке, они мгновенно притихли. Поттер широко улыбнулся:  
— Доброе утро! — произнес он как можно дружелюбнее, и дети немного расслабились.  
— Доброе утро, профессор! — хором поздоровались они в ответ.  
Гарри перешел к середине дорожки и, встав там лицом к ученикам, попросил:  
— Встаньте в один ряд напротив меня. Вот так, — он довольно улыбнулся, когда ученики послушно выстроились перед ним в шеренгу. — Сегодня вы познакомитесь с магической этикой и правилами проведения магической дуэли, — он щелкнул пальцами, и стулья у парт превратились в мягкие кресла-мешки. — Возьмите каждый себе по креслу, подтащите сюда и садитесь. На этом уроке вы будете только слушать.  
Дети радостно, но тихо — очевидно, еще немного побаиваясь нового профессора — подтащили мешки и расселись вокруг учителя. Сам он, развернув стул спинкой к ученикам, уселся на него совсем не по-профессорски, уложив руки на спинку.  
— Итак, правила магической дуэли. Для начала, что такое дуэль вообще?  
Урок тек плавно и спокойно. Дети, стараясь показать себя лучшими среди остальных, отвечали наиболее развёрнуто, и Гарри с удивлением для себя заметил, что большая их часть уже знает все правила. Кроме одного.  
— Важной частью магической дуэли, которая проводится не во время реальной битвы, а во время фехтования, например, на чемпионатах или в клубах, является поклон, — в голову ударили воспоминания. «Поклонись, Гарри», — шипел голос Волдеморта. Гарри отогнал воспоминания прочь. — Поклон является проявлением уважения к противнику. Также я ни от одного еще не слышал самого важного правила дуэли. Тот, кто назовет мне его, получит баллы за сегодняшний урок.  
Ребята недоуменно переглянулись, но никто не смог ответить. Когда же поднялась одна рука, Гарри радостно улыбнулся:  
— Да, мисс…  
— Харкенс, — ответила девочка, чуть улыбнувшись. — Запрещено применять физическую силу.  
— Верно, но многие, почему-то, часто об этом забывают. Что ж, урок закончен. Вы все молодцы, надеюсь, мы с вами найдем общий язык, — Гарри подмигнул, и ребята с радостным гулом выбежали из кабинета.  
Он устало потер глаза. А ведь еще только первый урок. Впереди его ждали испуганные и восторженные первокурсники.

***

С первокурсниками справиться было немного сложнее, так как они ну никак не могли сконцентрироваться на записи основ защитной магии: маленькие слизеринцы все время крутились, словно змейки, и Гарри в какой-то момент просто перестал рассказывать, что заставило детей насторожиться и успокоиться.  
Следующими по расписанию были опять же слизеринцы и рейвенкловцы — шестой курс. Гарри устало провел руками по лицу и зажмурился.  
— Профессор Уайт? — Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности на месте.  
Открыв глаза, он уставился на парня, тихо вошедшего в кабинет. Это был Том. Гарри приветливо улыбнулся ему.  
— Привет, Том. Спасибо, кстати, что помог тогда со Ск… с _профессором_ Скайстоун, — Гарри встал со своего стула и обошел кафедру, встав перед столом.  
— Откуда вы узнали, что это был я? — усмехнулся Том, повесив сумку с учебниками на стул, и сел на парту; Гарри поджал губы, делая вид, что это непростительно. — Ой, да ладно вам… — закатил глаза Риддл, но все же слез со стола и встал рядом, опершись на него руками. — Так откуда?  
— Я же учитель ЗоТИ, мистер Риддл. Я превосходный легилимент, — Поттер оскалился, но затем развернулся и направился в сторону дуэльной дорожки. — Кто у вас старосты? — спросил он, быстрее переводя тему.  
— Пенелопа Олдридж и Ирвин Джейкобсон, профессор. Я староста школы в этом году, — Том показал Гарри на значок над гербом Слизерина.  
— Ох, просто отлично, — улыбнулся тот, подняв взгляд на Риддла. — Сейчас же большая перемена, у тебя какие-то вопросы ко мне? — Гарри старался говорить как можно официальнее, но выходило у него просто ужасно; он словно знал Тома всю свою жизнь (фактически так и было, пока часть души Темного Лорда сидела в нем).  
— Просто хотел поздороваться с новым деканом и учителем, профессор Уайт, — Том улыбнулся, и Гарри показалось, что его зрачки на миг стали змеиными. — А также я хотел бы взять дополнительные курсы по ЗоТИ, они мне для ЖАБА нужны.  
— Правда? — Гарри напрягся; он совершенно забыл о существовании ЖАБА, которые благополучно отправил на все четыре в свои семнадцать. — И много вас таких, сдающих ЖАБА по ЗоТИ?  
— Только я и Ирвин Джейкобсон, он на аврора собирается. Но он не берет консультации, у него… — Том запнулся, уставившись на свои руки, но затем вновь поднял взгляд на профессора и откашлялся, — отец аврор, сам его тренирует.  
Гарри нахмурился, взъерошил волосы, быстро прогоняя воспоминания о ЖАБА, и, наконец, кивнул:  
— Хорошо, конечно. Тебе удобно будет по вечерам заниматься?  
— Каждый вечер? — удивилися Том, но тут же спохватился и учтиво добавил: — Профессор.  
— Смотря как ты оцениваешь свою готовность. Если у тебя достаточно хорошо все с ЗоТИ, то можно и через день. Но выходные не исключаем — тренировки должны быть постоянными, — Гарри чувствовал себя настоящим учителем, но не хотел упускать такой шанс сближения с Томом.  
— Конечно, профессор. Тогда через день, — он улыбнулся.  
В класс постепенно начали заходить ученики, а Гарри вдруг спохватился:  
— Кем же ты планируешь быть, Том?  
Парень обернулся, оторвавшись от диалога с шатеном из Большого Зала и произнес:  
— Драконоборцем, сэр. 


	3. Chapter 3

К концу дня Поттеру казалось, что его не просто выжали, как лимон, но еще и протерли на терке и основательно так помяли. Поэтому после седьмого урока он упал на мягкое кресло-мешок и закрыл глаза. Таким его и застал Том — растрепанным, уставшим, дремлющим на мешке и чуть посапывающим. Он тихо подошел к профессору и остановился рядом. Наконец-то он мог рассмотреть нового учителя, не скрываясь: смуглый, сильный, жилистый, с ярко выступающими венами на предплечьях (профессор Уайт как подросток закатал рукава рубашки), с острыми скулами и тонкими губами. И длинными густыми ресницами.  
«Как у девчонки», — подумал Риддл, затем положил сумку на пол и упал в соседнее кресло. Он только собрался разбудить профессора, как тот неожиданно произнес:  
— Насмотрелся? — Том залился краской.  
— Простите, профессор, я думал, вы спали.  
Гарри усмехнулся и открыл глаза. Том, даже смущаясь, выглядел гордо, властно и немного надменно.  
— Не думал, что ты придешь сегодня, — Гарри зевнул, сполз с мешка и встал, отряхнувшись. —  _Темпус!_  
Часы показывали шесть часов тридцать одну минуту.  
— Том, давай наши занятия будут начинаться часов в… восемь? Ты до этого и уроки как раз успеешь сделать, и поужинать, да и вечерние тренировки самые эффективные, — Гарри провел рукой по волосам и взглянул на парня.  
Тот смотрел на него своими серыми, почти белыми глазами, не отрываясь, но, встретившись взглядом с Гарретом, мгновенно потупился и кивнул.  
— Конечно, так и правда будет удобнее, — он улыбнулся, вновь подняв глаза и ухмыльнувшись. — Спасибо, профессор.  
Гарри почему-то почувствовал себя неловко, но Том уже встал и направился к выходу.  
— Том! — окликнул его Уайт.  
— Профессор? — парень обернулся.  
— Оденься во что-нибудь менее… парадное, ладно? И потеплее: скорее всего, будем заниматься на улице.  
Том удивленно вскинул брови, но вновь кивнул и вышел из кабинета ЗоТИ. Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы и рассмеялся. Ему однозначно нравился такой послушный Том Риддл, но это было так… непривычно, что Поттер просто с ума сходил.  
Он прошел вглубь кабинета и попал в свои комнаты. Его спальня была такая же мрачная, как и кабинет, потому что находилась в подземельях. Гарри с грустью взглянул на каменные стены, в которых не было окон, и вздохнул. Это ему совсем не нравилось, но делать было нечего.  
— Кричер, — позвал он.  
— Хозяин позвал верного Кричера! — не спрашивая, а утверждая, воскликнул эльф, появившись рядом; Гарри только нахмурился.  
— Ты в библиотеке был? Нашел что-нибудь? — Поттер сел на большую мягкую кровать и стал расстегивать рубашку.  
— Верный Кричер перерыл половину библиотеки, но не нашёл ни одного упоминания ни о других вселенных, ни о том, как вернуться в будущее из прошлого.  
— Дерьмо! — выругался Гарри и со злостью швырнул рубашку на пол; домовик заботливо поднял ее и теперь держал в лапках. — Ладно. Если вдруг узнаешь что-нибудь — сразу ко мне.  
— Верный Кричер все так и сделает, — поклонился эльф и исчез, а Гарри, раздевшись, принял душ, переоделся (черная футболка с треугольным вырезом, излюбленные черные штаны, короткая мантия и тяжелые ботинки — классический гардероб Поттера в будущем) и отправился в Большой зал на ужин. Профессор Скайстоун сухо поздоровалась с Уайтом, профессор Кэрроу и вовсе просто кивнул, и Гарри спокойно смог отужинать.  
В восемь часов он уже был в своем кабинете. Том не опаздывал, ровно в восемь постучался в дверь и получил разрешение войти. Он выглядел совсем как обычный школьник: зауженные брюки, простые туфли, белая рубашка и черный джемпер поверх нее.  
— Профессор Уайт, — он легко поклонился.  
— Мистер Риддл, — официально поздоровался Гарри. — Готов?  
— Да, — коротко ответил парень, улыбнувшись. — Я бы хотел отработать несколько боевых заклятий. Мне не хватает практики, сэр.  
— Что ж, тогда идем.  
Они вышли из школы; несмотря на время, еще было достаточно светло. Гарри уверенно шел к Запретному лесу, к любимой площадке для тренировок — у озера, где он впервые вызвал своего самого мощного патронуса. И где чуть не умер.  
— Как у тебя с невербальной магией? — спросил Гарри, отходя на двадцать шагов от Тома и принимая боевую стойку.  
Ухмыльнувшись, тот только взмахнул палочкой, и Поттер едва успел отразить удар.  
— Эй, ты что, правила дуэли не изучал? — возмутился Гарри, но в следующую секунду уже послал в ответ удар, и они начали настоящую дуэль.  
Том, насколько успевал замечать Гарри, не скупился на тяжелые заклинания: пару раз в него летели даже ступерфай трио. Но когда Том послал в него чертово Брахиам Эмендо, Поттер не выдержал и выругался:  
— Блять, ты мне что, серьезно кости хотел удалить?  
— Простите, профессор, я был уверен, что вы отразите, — ухмыльнулся парень. — И, кстати, не выражайтесь.  
Гарри со злости полоснул его заклятием по шее, и на тонкой бледной коже мгновенно появился яркий красный порез. Том зашипел, но бой не остановил.  
В какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что перед ним вовсе не Том, а Волдеморт, шипящий его имя, и Гарри мотнул головой, пропустив удар. В ту же секунду из него словно весь дух вышибло, и он, отлетев на приличное расстояние, врезался в дерево.  
— Профессор! — Том с неподдельным испугом на лице подбежал к застонавшему от боли учителю и упал на колени перед ним.  
— В порядке, — коротко ответил Гарри, поднимаясь с земли и охая от боли. — Ты что, депульсом* меня приложил? — Том потупил взгляд, и Гарри махнул рукой. — Мой просчет. Подожди, мне оклематься надо.  
Но Риддл уже самостоятельно наложил диагностирующие чары. Они вместе уставились на данные.  
— Так, переломов и трещин нет, уже хорошо. Просто обычные ушибы. Да уж, меня так просто не сломать, — хмыкнул Поттер, накладывая обезболивающее на место удара. — Ладно. Вперед. Еще час тренировки. Только давай без таких вот сюрпризов.  
Риддл еще раз извинился, и теперь его заклинания стали мягче. Вскоре Гарри заметил, что выходило у него хуже всего: защита. У Тома уже явно было как минимум три пореза, да и пару раз он просто чудом увернулся от ступерфаев. Когда уже совсем стемнело и яркие вспышки заклинаний слепили глаза, Гарри остановил дуэль.  
— Неплохо сражаешься.  
— Спасибо, профессор. Вы тоже хороши, — Том ухмыльнулся, но Гарри не заметил этого в темноте.  
Уайт выпустил небольшой шар света, и тот повис над ними.  
— Дай я осмотрю повреждения, — произнес он, и Риддл тут же отступил.  
— Я сам, не надо… сэр.  
— Я обязан. Давай, я же твой чертов профессор и наставник, — Том нехотя замер, и Гарри подошел ближе.  
Диагностические показали ранения на шее, левом плече, правом боку и бедре.  
— Тебе нужно лучше защищать свое тело, а то тебя раскромсать как раз плюнуть, — заметил Поттер-Блэк, затягивая рану на шее. — Расстегни рубашку.  
Том послушно расстегнул, предварительно стянув джемпер, и Гарри, нервно сглотнув, чуть спустил ее с раненого плеча. Этот жест показался ему слишком интимным, и перед глазами быстро мелькнула пара развратных картинок, которые он поспешил отогнать. Залечив раны на плече и боку, он отошел.  
— Бедро сильно болит? — спросил он.  
— Не особо, — ответил Риддл, застегивая рубашку и натягивая сверху джемпер. — Сам справлюсь.  
— Хорошо. Послезавтра будем работать исключительно над защитой, так что почитай-ка теорию, — Гарри потрепал его по волосам и пошел вперед.  
Том нагнал его, и они вместе подошли к школе. Внутри было тихо и пусто. «Чёрт, уже отбой…» — подумал про себя Гарри и, несмотря на все протесты Риддла, пошёл вместе с ним до самых дверей гостиной.  
— Доброй ночи, профессор, — поклонился слизеринец и скрылся внутри.  
— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Гарри, обращаясь уже к портрету в дверном проёме, и развернулся.  
День выдался ужасно изматывающий, поэтому, добравшись до кровати, он уснул, наверное, раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

***

_Его сильные руки скользили по разгоряченному хрупкому телу, то крепко сжимая, то нежно поглаживая бледную кожу. Горячие губы судорожно покрывали тело поцелуями, внизу приятно тянуло. Изредка по телу пробегала дрожь, когда тонкие пальцы зарывались в его волосы или пробегались по влажной спине, а губы что-то бессвязно бормотали. Он пытался понять, что, когда сквозь тихий гул и приглушенные стоны услышал робкое: "Хозяин!"_  
Гарри резко вскочил на постели. Рядом стоял домовик с кружкой кофе и завтраком.  
— Профессор Уайт пропустил завтрак, поэтому заботливый Тинни принёс его сюда. У профессора уже через двадцать минут первая пара, — эльф исчез, а Гарри выругался. Какого дьявола ему снятся такие сны? Он опустил взгляд, наткнулся им на стояк и снова выругался. Наспех приняв холодный душ, он более-менее успокоился и принялся за завтрак.  
День пролетел незаметно: уроков было мало, всего три, и те у пятого, четвертого и седьмого курсов. Магию старших курсов Гарри знал определенно лучше, так как сам совсем недавно, каких-то пять лет назад, поступал в академию Авроров, а до этого полжизни дрался с темными магами.  
Он уже собирался телепортироваться в Блэк-хаус, чтобы лично перерыть библиотеку, как вдруг услышал за своей спиной шаги. Обернувшись, он увидел Тома.  
— Профессор, — кивнул тот.  
— Привет, Том, — поздоровался в ответ Гарри. — Что-то случилось?  
— Вы не заняты? — учтиво спросил парень, ухмыльнувшись, и Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. — Хорошо. На днях я зашёл в библиотеку, в особую секцию, и нашёл там кое-что интересное. Хотел спросить, что вы знаете об этом.   
Гарри похолодел. Все это смутно напоминало воспоминания Слизнорта, но Гарри не был готов сейчас отвечать Тому на вопрос, что же такое крестраж.  
— Да, конечно, что у тебя там? — взяв себя в руки, немного нервно спросил он.  
— Эм… вот. Кое-что о Смерти, — Уайта пробрала дрожь. — В некоторых источниках говорится, что Смерть подобна Богу, что она и есть один из богов, в других же есть сведения о том, что Смерть — никто иной, как один из демонов ада, служитель Люцифера. Есть еще теория о том, что Смерть есть сам Дьявол, и, создав Дары Смерти, Дьявол создал что-то вроде амулетов, собрав которые…  
— Остановись, — резко прервал его Гарри.  
Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, его била мелкая дрожь, по шее стекали холодные капли пота. Он прекрасно знал, что будет с теми, кто соберет все Дары Смерти. И воспоминания непроизвольно наводили ужас, как в первый раз.  
— Профессор? — озадаченно посмотрел на него Риддл.  
— Да, я знаком с этими теориями. И… черт, самой правдивой, к сожалению, является последняя. Смерть есть Дьявол, властвующий над демонами Ада. И Дары Смерти — это амулеты, связывающие человека, хранящего их все, со Смертью контрактом: Хранитель, сам того не зная, продает свою душу Смерти, а взамен получает до конца дней своей жизни что-то вроде защиты, некоторых «бонусов» и способности… договариваться со Смертью.  
— То есть? — Том, нахмурившись, уселся на парту и с интересом слушал Гарри, который уже в целом успокоился.  
— То есть маг может, к примеру, вернуть кого-то к жизни — если тот умер не позже суток назад — взамен на определенный срок своих пыток в Аду.  
— А какой срок вообще он получает за продажу своей души Смерти? Я думал, что если ты продал душу, то навсегда попадаешь в Ад и тебя там дерут…  
— Да, так и есть, - перебил его Гарри. - Но это на определенный срок, — он устало провел рукой по лицу. — За продажу души обычному демону с перекрестка могут пытать, к примеру, десять лет, а могут и двойной срок жизни на земле, зависит от того, что человек «покупает». Продав же душу Смерти за Дары, срок получаешь не особо большой — до десяти лет, зависит от того, служишь ли ты ей при жизни. Зато потом навсегда остаешься рабом Геенны, становясь кем-то вроде демона-раба.  
— Ого, — протянул Том, глядя на нервного Уайта. — Откуда же вы так много знаете об этом?  
Гарри вскинул на него взгляд и усмехнулся:  
— Много читал.  
— Не знал, что такое можно вычитать в книге, — прищурился парень, вглядываясь в учителя; тот спокойно посмотрел в ответ в серые глаза. — Что ж, спасибо за информацию. Было познавательно.  
— Конечно, Том. Завтра в восемь, у меня в кабинете, — бросил Гарри, уходя в спальню и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Ему мерещился рокот и вой Адских псов за ней, и Уайт поспешил в ванную. Умывшись ледяной водой, он пришел в себя и облегченно вздохнул. Воспоминания неприятно скребли по душе. Когда он впервые увидел Смерть в свои семнадцать, он даже не понял до конца, что это сам Дьявол. Тот сказал ему, что теперь Гарри, обладая Дарами Смерти, может не беспокоиться за свою жизнь, что его всегда будет оберегать сама Смерть. И Гарри, как идиот, сказал, что это просто замечательно. И Смерть поцеловала его. А после заявила, что теперь его душа в ее лапах и что когда-нибудь за ним придут ее верные песики и заберут его с собой к ней домой.  
Только потом Гарри, прочитав подробнее о Смерти и ее Дарах в библиотеке Блэк-холла, осознал, как сильно он влип. И у него был очень долгий разговор по душам с Дьяволом.  
Вынырнув из воспоминаний в реальную жизнь, Гарри подхватил с кресла мантию невидимости. Оставались ещё нерешённые вопросы в доме на Гриммо. Отложив на вечер проблемы с Риддлом, Уайт активировал амулет у себя на груди. Его дернуло вперед, и через мгновение он уже стоял в своей маленькой гостиной на Гриммо. Надев капюшон мантии невидимости на голову, он отпер дверь и тихо вышел в коридор.  
Это было какое-то совершенно заброшенное крыло: все вокруг было покрыто пылью, везде висела паутина, в шкафу скреблись докси. Его дверь была в тупике, поэтому Уайту ничего не оставалось, как пойти вперед, к лестнице. Та шла как наверх, так и вниз. Поднявшись наверх, по направлению к библиотеке, он вышел в узкий коридор, прошёл через какую-то дверь и уткнулся в шкаф.  
«Ну твою ж…» — Гарри осмотрелся и увидел небольшую щель между стеной и шкафом, как раз чтобы пролезть через нее в библиотеку. Но для начала необходимо было убедиться, что там никого нет. Закрыв глаза, Гарри в то же мгновение увидел все в отвратительно ярких красно-оранжевых тонах. В библиотеке было пусто, зато буквально под ним и чуть дальше по этажу ходили трое людей — Гарри не мог с точностью сказать, кто это. Поэтому он открыл глаза, и вокруг опять наступила тьма.  
Протиснувшись между стеной и шкафом, Уайт оказался в темной части библиотеки. Он решил начать отсюда, не уходя далеко. Свет на кончике палочки освещал корешки книг, и Уайт методично искал хоть что-нибудь, связанное с путешествиями во времени. Но кроме странных книг с названиями на древних языках ничего не мог найти. Поэтому он отправился дальше, в более светлую часть библиотеки.  
Спустя пару часов Гарри устало повалился в кресло и взял книгу, в которой, как ему казалось, должно было быть хоть что-то о Времени и Сущем. Но ничего, чего бы он не знал, Уайт там не нашел. Только зря потратил еще час своего времени. Тихо зарычав, он поставил книгу на место и посмотрел на часы. Восемь вечера. «Пора бы и в Хогвартс возвращаться», — подумал Гарри и вернулся в свою гостиную. Еще он подумал, что хорошо было бы сделать себе порт-ключ прямо в свою спальню в школе, но сейчас он мог только трансгрессировать к окраине Хогвартса и, недовольно ворча, топать пешком. 


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри шел в легких сумерках по территории Хогвартса. Пройдя через Главные ворота, он наткнулся взглядом на маленькую хижину у окраины Запретного леса. В голове мелькнули воспоминания о первом открытии Тайной Комнаты, об обвинении Хагрида, о лишении его волшебной палочки и о решении директора оставить полувеликана при школе. Решив проверить, там ли Хагрид, и разобраться уже на месте, что с ним делать, Гарри бодро зашагал в сторону хижины. Рядом еще даже не было фирменных тыквенных грядок. Он не был уверен, что Хагрид уже попал под горячую руку Министерства, но все же хотел хотя бы познакомиться с тем, кто живет в этой совершенно еще неуютной хижине.  
Подойдя к двери, Гарри прочистил горло и постучался. Внутри что-то с ужасным грохотом упало, и Уайту даже почудилось, что он услышал какой-то взрыв. Затем послышались тяжелые шаги, и дверь отворилась, правда, буквально на пару сантиметров.  
Гарри немного опешил — Хагрид (а это был определенно он) совсем не походил на себя, хотя для четырнадцатилетнего он был уже слишком высок, даже чуть выше самого Уайта.  
— Сэр? — басом спросил Рубеус.  
— Кхм… Рубеус? — Гарри улыбнулся во все тридцать два. — Я новый профессор в этой школе. Гаррет Уайт.  
— Очень приятно, профессор, — Хагрид не спешил открывать дверь на полную.  
— Я… послушай, Руби, я знаю, что ты не виновен…  
— Не надо, профессор, — пробасил Хагрид, начиная закрывать дверь, но Гарри остановил ее носком ботинка.  
— Ладно, пойдем другим путем. Я знаю, — на самом деле он только предполагал, — что ты там пытаешься починить свою сломанную волшебную палочку. И я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
Хагрид, просветлев, воскликнул:  
— Правда?! Но, профессор, это же…  
— Нелегально, знаю, но министерство меня никогда не останавливало, — он выжидающе посмотрел на полувеликана. — Впустишь меня, или мне прямо на глазах у всех тут тебе палочку чинить?  
Извинившись, Хагрид простодушно пропустил его внутрь, и Гарри с некоторой досадой подумал, какой же он легковерный. В хижине все было заставлено какими-то ненужными вещами, и вся обстановка очень смутно напоминала Гарри будущее убежище Рубеуса. На столе, прикрытые небольшой скатертью, лежали обломки палочки.  
— Так-с, посмотрим, — Гарри бесцеремонно подошел к столу и сдернул скатерть.  
На пол чуть не упали две «веточки», но профессор успел их поймать. Покачав головой, Уайт спросил, не поднимая взгляда:  
— Зонт есть?  
— Простите?  
— Зонт. От дождя. Есть? — повторил вопрос Гарри, уже оторвавшись от созерцания того, как тонкие бело-голубые нити стремятся друг к другу при сближении частей магического артефакта.  
— Эм… Да, кажется, где-то был… Правда, это, старый, розовый весь… — пробормотал Хагрид, а Гарри уже интенсивно затараторил «да-да, тащи его сюда».  
Через полчаса он приспособил части палочки, подобно тому, как было в его будущем — как-то он целый вечер просидел у Хагрида, рассматривая его чудо-зонт.  
— М-м, вот. Держи, — Гарри протянул розовый замызганный зонт парню. — Только осторожно, а то еще отдача будет, как в пистолете.  
Хагрид уже хотел задать новый вопрос таинственному гостю, но тот только мотнул головой и заворчал, мол, зря он тут что ли возился так долго с ним. Закивав, Рубеус направил зонт на разбитое стекло в шкафу и произнес:  
—  _Репаро!_  — стекло немного неправильно, но все же восстановилось.  
Гарри, довольный, подошел к нему, провел пальцами и усмехнулся:  
— Трещины, конечно, остались, зато дыры нет. Что ж, не так уж и плохо. Конечно, много ты этой… э-э… этим зонтом… не сделаешь, но простые бытовые заклинания делать научишься, главное приспособиться, — он улыбнулся, смотря на Рубеуса снизу вверх.  
— Ох, профессор Уайт, я даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить! — радостно вертя гламурный зонтик в руках, воскликнул Хагрид.  
— Ну, для начала, называй меня Гарри. А во-вторых… мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что тогда случилось. С Тайной Комнатой.  
Лоснящееся румяное лицо Хагрида в миг помрачнело, и он угрюмо сел на стул, жалобно скрипнувший под его весом. Он долго молчал, словно собираясь с мыслями, а Гарри рассматривал его убежище. У витражного окна стоял небольшой круглый стол и единственный стул, в углу разместилось обгрызенное пикси большое красное кресло, рядом с которым, прямо на полу, была сложена поленница, небрежно прикрытая какой-то грубой тканью. Чуть дальше находился маленький камин, весь в саже, с потухшим огнем и чугунным чайником над ним. На каминной полке стоял большой фонарь, какая-то странная посуда, назначения которой Гарри не знал, и одна единственная колдография. Уайт подошел ближе и взял ее в руки — на пальцах мгновенно осела противная пыль, — но изображение не двигалось.  
— Кто это? — разорвал тишину он.  
— А? Это я с отцом. Мне тут всего пять, — вздохнул Хагрид.  
Гарри с удивлением смотрел на парня, которому в обычной жизни дал бы лет десять, не меньше. Когда он поставил колдографию на место, Рубеус наконец-то начал рассказывать.  
— Я даже не знал о существовании этой дурацкой комнаты! Риддл застукал меня за тем, что я притащил в школу Арагога…  
— Арагога? Акромантула? — уточнил Гарри, вешая пустую клетку для птицы обратно на крюк и оборачиваясь.  
— Да, — удивленно подтвердил Хагрид. — А вы откуда знаете?  
— Имя акромантуловское… — нервно усмехнулся Гарри. — А где он сейчас?  
Хагрид молча поднялся со своего места и отодвинул потертый блеклый круглый ковер, лежащий в центре комнаты. Под ним обнаружилась маленькая дверь в подвал. Открыв ее, он с трудом протиснулся внутрь. Гарри с интересом последовал за ним.  
Его поразила обстановка — _тонны_ липкой прочной паутины. Осмотревшись, парень заметил _его_ : маленький (огромный для обычного паука, но маленький по сравнению с тем, что помнил Гарри), всего-то размером с кошку, Арагог смотрел на гостей большими черными блестящими глазами и шевелил пушистыми челюстями. Не выдержав, Уайт захихикал.  
— Ну чаво ты… — пробормотал в своей манере Хагрид, смутившись.  
— Ой, не могу… Прости, просто я… я видел акромантулов только во взрослом возрасте, таких огромных, страшных… больше твоего дома, а это… — Гарри резко выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и сел на корточки перед пауком. — Ну привет, Арагог.  
Паук молча смотрел на него, продолжая щелкать челюстями. Уайт медленно обернулся к Рубеусу:  
— Он говорить-то умеет?  
— Э-э… Да должен бы, да вот как-то…  
Гарри закатил глаза и встал с колен. — Ну, давай, я ж знаю, что ты еще ох как умеешь говорить.  
Паук, моргнув попарно всеми восемью глазами, щелкнул вновь и прострекотал:  
— А ты больно умный, парень. А я больно голодный…  
— А ты сильно не задирайся, я таких, как ты, уже укладывал, — Гарри помахал перед ним палочкой с люмосом на конце, а затем вновь обернулся к шокированному Хагриду. — Его уже надо выводить на улицу, в лес. Тебе не удержать его все время тут. Тем более, он ужасно голоден и сцапает тебя в любой момент, — Арагог недовольно застрекотал, но Гарри шикнул на него и пошел к выходу. — Я помогу тебе с этим. Но позже. Сейчас у меня есть кое-какие дела с Томом… Так что, говоришь, он сделал?  
— Обвинил меня в открытии Тайной Комнаты и убийстве Миртл, — грустно пробасил Рубеус, а на имени убитой Уайту показалось, что он сейчас расплачется.  
— Не волнуйся, друг. В школу мы тебя вернуть не вернем, зато с Томом я разберусь. Я еще приду к тебе, — он хлопнул полувеликана по плечу и вышел из хижины.  
На улице совсем стемнело, и Гарри поспешил к школе. Решив навестить Тома до отбоя, он направился прямиком в гостиную Слизерина. Он был намерен хорошенько отчитать его за подставу Хагрида, да и вообще за то, что сунулся в Тайную Комнату. Позже он мог бы использовать это… но Гарри оставил мысли о шантаже в самых дальних углах своей памяти.  
—  _Акулобраз_ , — небрежно бросил Уайт портрету, и тот послушно отворился перед ним.  
Сидящие в гостиной ученики разом притихли и уставились на профессора. Кто-то, додумавшись, поздоровался, и все хором поздоровались следом.  
— Мне нужен мистер Риддл. Где он? — спросил, наконец, Гарри, не найдя парня взглядом.  
— Он тут редко бывает, профессор. Не знаю уж, куда он уходит, но до отбоя всегда возвращается, — ответила за него блондинка — та самая староста, Пенелопа Олдридж.  
— Спасибо, мисс Олдридж, — улыбнулся Уайт, и пухлые щечки девушки заметно покраснели; кто-то недовольно цокнул языком.  
Выйдя из гостиной, Гарри прямиком направился к туалету Плаксы Миртл. Зайдя туда, он тут же услышал тихие всхлипывания за дверью одной из кабинок. Закатив глаза, парень подошел к нужной раковине и прошипел на парселтанге: « _Откройся_ ».  
Раковины послушно разъехались, открыв проход внутрь, и Гарри скользнул во тьму.

***

Капли тихо бились о землю, и звук эхом разносился далеко по трубам под Хогвартсом. Гарри аккуратно ступал на мокрый пол, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, но ему казалось, что каждый его шаг слышно на всю школу. Держа палочку наготове, он двигался вперёд.  
Он плохо помнил это место, учитывая, что был здесь всего единожды, да и то под адреналином. Поэтому, дойдя до перекрёстка, Гарри озадаченно остановился.  
«Что ж, придётся снова прибегать к Дарам», — вздохнул про себя Уайт и закрыл глаза. В ушах уже привычно тихо зашумело, словно тысячи голосов одновременно шептали кто во что горазд, и парень осмотрелся. «Тепловое пятно на два часа, мистер Поттер-Блэк!» — проиграл в голове голосом Финни Гарри, открыл глаза и пошёл туда, где должен был быть Том — в правый тоннель.  
Но если бы все было так просто… Спустя минут пять Гарри уже начинал злиться — Том каждый раз оказывался не пойми где! «Переключившись» на тепловое зрение, Уайт зашагал прямо на тепловой сгусток парня. И только закрытые глаза его и спасли.  
—  _Человечиш-ш-шка,_  — прошипел где-то рядом голос Василиска, и Уайт кинулся со всех ног.  
Он понимал, что не справится с Василиском без помощи меча Гриффиндора.  
Огромное тело Короля Змей тащилось за ним, и Гарри едва успевал одновременно ориентироваться на Риддла, смотреть себе под ноги и удирать от преследователя. Но вдруг перед ним вырисовался проход, Том был уже совсем четким, и Гарри прошипел издалека очередное « _Откройся!_ ». К тому моменту, как он подбежал, проход как раз начал открываться, и он, протиснувшись в открывшуюся щель, резко захлопнул за собой дверь, прошипев: « _Убирайся!_ »  
Обернувшись, он едва успел отклонить удар и выставить щит.  
— Как ты сюда попал? — вокруг все было слишком светлым (значит, на самом деле темно, как в гробу), а Том маячил ярким красным силуэтом в двадцати шагах от него.  
—  _Так же, как и ты,_  — прошипел Гарри, вызывая «люмос-максима» и открывая глаза.  
— Гаррет? — Том удивленно опустил палочку и тут же исправился. — Извините, я имел в виду, профессор Уайт. Что вы тут делаете?  
— Пришёл по твою душеньку, — Гарри усмехнулся, приходя в себя и подходя ближе. — Ты зачем невиновного Хагрида подставил?  
— Чт... Этот грязный полукровка не такой уж и невиновный! — выплюнул Том, останавливаясь и гордо выпрямляясь. — Вы его акромантула видели?  
— Ты тоже полукровка. И я видел _твоего_ зверька, — Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на парня сверху вниз. — Ты подставил Хагрида и понесёшь за это наказание, — строго отчеканил он, словно всю жизнь был профессором.  
— И как же вы накажете меня? — на лице Тома проскользнула коварная ухмылка. — Порка, профессор?  
— О, да, — Гарри подошёл вплотную к нему и остановился совсем близко. Склонившись к самому уху Тома, Уайт шепнул: — Шучу, — и самодовольно выпрямился. — А теперь пошли.  
— У вас нет доказательств, — чуть дрожащим голосом защищался Том. — И вы так и не ответили на мои вопросы.  
— Зачем мне на них отвечать? Не заслужил, — Гарри отвернулся и зашагал к выходу.  
Он буквально почувствовал, как магия Тома всколыхнулась, и в последний момент успел выкрикнуть: « _Экспеллиармус!_ » Палочка Риддла оказалась в его руке, и в следующий момент её владелец уже стоял со связанными руками.  
— Том, Том… Зачем ты так, я же хотел по-хорошему, — покачал головой Уайт и потянул за веревку у себя в руке. — Пошли, пленник.  
— По-хорошему? — огрызнулся Том. — Сдадите меня? Серьезно? Это, по-вашему, по-хорошему?  
Гарри молча смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и открыл дверь, мгновенно переходя на тепловое зрение.  
— Глаза лучше закрой, — предупредил он.  
— Уж я-то с Василиском справлюсь. _Моя же тварь_ , — вновь огрызнулся Том, но глаза все же закрыл.  
Гарри взял его за плечо и повёл чуть перед собой. Василиск шипел где-то вдалеке, но, хвала Мерлину, с ним они не встретились.  
Дойдя до выхода, Гарри остановился. В прошлый раз его отсюда вытащили, но как — он смутно помнил. Теперь же, стоя перед трубой прямо над ним, он хмурился и судорожно соображал, как подняться наверх.  
— Справа, — недовольно буркнул Том. — Там лестница.  
Посмотрев на парня и убедившись, что тому незачем лгать, Гарри направился вправо и вскоре действительно нашёл старую, полуразрушенную и бесконечно длинную узкую каменную лестницу. Вздохнув, он начал подниматься вверх, ведя за собой Тома.  
Ему казалось, прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем перед ними замаячила дверь. Подойдя к ней, Гарри приказал: « _Откройся!_ », и дверь послушно щёлкнула и открылась, заскрипев камнем по камню. Поморщившись от неприятного звука, Уайт шагнул за порог и удивленно осмотрелся. Они стояли в коридоре подземелья, в каком-то тёмном тупике.  
Взглянув на Тома, Гарри устало покачал головой и повёл «наследника» к директору.  
Уже давно был отбой, поэтому в коридорах было тихо и пусто.  
«Чёрт, а ведь сегодня только второй день как я работаю профессором в Хогвартсе. И чуть меньше дюжины дней как я вообще сюда попал. А кажется, что всю жизнь был здесь», — думал про себя Гарри, уверенно шагая к Горгулье.  
«Мерлин, всего второй учебный день, а я уже в дерьме. И ведь все было так хорошо, так нет же, Гаррет оказался чертовым змееустом, да ещё и знающим о Тайной комнате! Но как такое возможно? На парселтанге могут говорить только наследники Слизерина, неужели он тоже?» — размышлял Том, послушно шагая за профессором.  
—  _Лакрица_ , — произнёс пароль Уайт, и статуя послушно отпрыгнула, открывая проход к лестнице.  
Гарри молча пошёл вперёд, ведя за собой Тома. Они поднялись в кабинет директора, где их уже ждал предупрежденный эльфом Дамблдор.  
— Профессор Уайт, Том, — поздоровался он, улыбаясь. — Что случилось? Почему у ученика связаны руки?  
— Пытался напасть, директор Дамблдор. Мы можем поговорить наедине? — Гарри ухмыльнулся; в голове крутилась гениальная мысль.  
— Конечно.  
Они немного отошли, оставив Тома сидеть в кресле перед столом, и Дамблдор установил звукоизоляционный купол вокруг них.  
— Я нашёл его в Тайной комнате, — выдал Гарри. — Так что Хагрид невиновен.  
— Мой мальчик, я и так знал, что он невиновен, но Министерство ничего и слушать не хотело! — директор развёл руками. — А один в поле не воин. Я едва смог оставить его при школе и уговорил не лишать его магии, на большее я просто не способен. А то, что Том открыл комнату, я понял почти сразу. Он ведь единственный змееуст в этой школе, но я поздно догадался и… вышло то, что вышло, — он умолк.  
Гарри смотрел на него исподлобья. Затем, вздохнув, сказал:  
— У меня есть предложение. Мой род Блэков хранит немало артефактов, в числе которых есть особо занимательная вещица: «Оковы Форсети». Это пара браслетов, которые отражают истинные эмоции и чувства мага. Надев браслет Форсети на Тома, я всегда могу предугадать его намерения.  
Гарри самодовольно глянул на директора, который смотрел на Тома. Тот отстранённо уставился в пол, не двигаясь.  
— Думаешь, этого будет достаточно? — спросил, наконец, Дамблдор.  
— Я думаю, это лучшее наказание для Тома. Насколько я успел заметить, он достаточно скрытный и отстранённый, старается прятать свои эмоции. А тут я всегда буду их видеть. И браслет он снять не сможет — только если это сделаю я сам.  
Пораздумав ещё пару минут, Дамблдор согласился.  
— Бедный мальчик-сирота… — внезапно протянул он. — Каждое лето проводит в магловском приюте. Ему явно не хватает любви.  
Гарри молча следил за директором и не понимал, к чему тот клонит, но, как только он хотел спросить, Альбус снял купол и поклонился.  
— Доброй ночи, профессор Уайт. Том, — он кивнул парню, и тот кивнул в ответ.  
— Доброй ночи, директор, — хором попрощались парни, и Дамблдор ушёл в свои покои, а Уайт обернулся к Тому.  
— Директор дал мне разрешение на «оковы Форсети», — поставил в известность Гарри.  
— Что это? — недоверчиво спросил Том, а Уайт только ухмыльнулся, развязывая ему руки.  
— Критчер, — позвал он.  
— Хозяин звал верного Критчера?  
— Принеси мне «оковы Форсети». Сейчас.  
— Сию минуту, хозяин, — эльф коротко поклонился и исчез.  
Через минуту он уже вернулся обратно, осторожно держа в руках древнюю шкатулку из красного дерева. Взяв её в руки, Гарри открыл крышку. Внутри лежали два довольно широких браслета со скандинавским орнаментом и достаточно большим рубином на каждом. Взяв один браслет, Гарри подцепил камень, и оказалось, что тот лишь скрывает маленькое углубление, в центре которого торчала игла. Протянув браслет Тому, Уайт сказал:  
— Ты знаешь, что делать.  
Недовольно взглянув на профессора, Риддл все же уколол палец, и капля крови скатилась внутрь. Вспыхнул яркий синий огонь, Гарри произнёс какие-то слова на непонятном Тому языке, и пламя потухло. Уайт надел «оковы» на руку Риддлу, и браслет мгновенно сузился до размеров запястья парня, плотно прилегая к коже.  
То же самое проделал Гарри со вторым браслетом и собой, но слова, как показалось Тому, были другими.  
Страх вперемешку с любопытством сжигали парня, и как только браслет сомкнулся на руке профессора, тот удивленно поднял брови, смотря на него.  
— Интересно и одновременно страшно? — усмехнулся Уайт. — Любопытно, Том…  
— Какого…  
— Эти браслеты называются «оковы Форсети» не просто так. В германо-скандинавской мифологии Форсети — Бог правосудия и правды. Такие браслеты, названные в его честь, показывают истинные чувства и эмоции мага другому магу. И видит и чувствует их только он.  
— Чувствует? — нахмурится парень.  
— Да, если произнести определенное заклинание, все чувства и эмоции, которые на данный момент испытываешь ты, буду чувствовать я, — Гарри оскалился. — А теперь я отведу тебя в спальню. И не пытайся снять браслет — это могу сделать только я.  
Насупившись, Том поплёлся за деканом в подземелья. Гарри то и дело ухмылялся, глядя, как браслет меняет цвета, а в голове мгновенно всплывают нужные ассоциации — злость, обида, страх, сомнения…  
— Доброй ночи, — попрощался Гарри перед входом с учеником.  
Том только кинул тяжёлый взгляд на профессора и скрылся за портретом. Браслет мерцал яркой злостью и обидой. 


	5. Chapter 5

«Что за идиотское наказание вообще?!» — думал Том, быстрым шагом проходя по гостиной Слизерина. Ученики, ещё не ушедшие спать, с удивлением на него смотрели, а верный друг Ирвин уже пристроился рядом.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он достаточно тихо, но Том все равно шикнул на него.  
Как только староста скрылся за дверью своей личной комнаты, гостиная вновь ожила.  
— Ты только посмотри на это! — Том вытянул правую руку с браслетом вперёд.  
— Симпатичный, — протянул Ирвин, ухмыльнувшись. — Подарочек от любовника?  
— Заткнись, идиот, — Риддл покраснел и плюхнулся на кровать, пытаясь снять браслет, но тот плотно прилегал к коже, словно татуировка.  
— Так это не от Уайта? — удивленно вскинул брови парень, присев рядом. — Эй, расскажи мне все.  
Выругавшись, Том на минуту закрыл глаза и успокоился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Уайт видел всю его злость сейчас. Вздохнув, он рассказал, что произошло. Ирвин был единственным из учеников, кто знал о Томе почти все. И не мог бы об этом рассказать ни при каких обстоятельствах — чары неразглашения.  
— Какое-то странное наказание, — вынес вердикт Джейкобсон, а Риддл только глаза закатил. — Но… Это унизительно, на самом деле. Хорошо ещё, что не ошейник напялил, — Том смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, но промолчал. — Эй, — Ирвин протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы друга. — Все не так плохо. Браслет-то красивый. Вряд ли кто-нибудь знает его настоящее предназначение, а если спросят, то ты можешь спокойно ответить, что это просто аксессуар.  
— Ну да, учитывая то, что у Гаррета точно такой же, — недовольно буркнул Том, но все же взял себя в руки. — Ладно, ты прав.  
Движения пальцев Ирвина успокаивали, и вскоре Риддл уже совсем успокоился, даже немного улучшилось настроение.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул, глядя на свой браслет, мягко переливающийся спокойствием.

***

На следующий день Гарри редко смотрел на артефакт — не до того было. В первой половине дня у него были только младшие курсы, и это изрядно изматывало. После обеда Уайт с радостью встретил пятый курс, а потом и шестой — Гриффиндор и Хаффлпаф.  
Только на последней паре, когда шестикурсники усердно пытались поднять перо невербальными чарами, Гарри взглянул на браслет, который, казалось, жёг ему руку. Тот действительно словно горел — был абсолютного цвета ярости.  
— Что за чёрт… Эй, кто-нибудь знает, какая сейчас пара у шестого курса Слизерина? — обратился Уайт к ученикам.  
Кто-то из толпы ответил, что седьмой пары у них сегодня не должно быть, и Гарри, нахмурившись, поблагодарил и вновь уставился на браслет. Решившись, он все же произнёс одними губами заклинание, и внезапно его словно сжали в тисках. Все изнутри жгло такой яростью, что Гарри испугался, как бы не выплеснуть её на учеников. Сосредоточившись, он закрыл глаза и прислушался. Сквозь ярость просвечивала обида и острое желание… Убить?  
— О, чёрт… — Гарри мгновенно отменил заклинание, вернувшись к своим чувствам, и торопливо произнёс: — Урок окончен, все свободны.  
Дождавшись, пока радостные ученики вышли из кабинета, он закрыл дверь и почти бегом направился к гостиной Слизерина. Уже из коридора он слышал возмущённые крики и ругань. Оказавшись рядом с портретом, Гарри прислушался.  
—… с нас сняли почти все очки?! — возмущался женский голос.  
— Не ори, их было всего двадцать пять… — успокаивал её баритон.  
— Мы лидировали! А теперь хуже всех! А все из-за кого?! Единственный, кто вчера вернулся позже отбоя и после кого все поменялось — этот полукровка!  
Руку Гарри обожгло, и он понял, что медлить нельзя.  
—  _Акулобраз_ , — произнёс он пароль и зашёл как раз в тот момент, когда Том уже потянулся за палочкой. — Что здесь происходит? — громко рявкнул он.  
Девушка — кажется, её звали Элеонора — зло уставилась на декана; очевидно, обладатель баритона, стоявший рядом с ней, благодарно прикрыл глаза, а рука Тома остановилась на полпути. Гарри строго смотрел на него.  
— Профессор Уайт, вы бы не могли объяснить, почему с нашего счета сняты почти все очки? — дерзко поинтересовалась девчонка, и Уайт немного высокомерно осмотрел её сверху вниз.  
Он не знал о том, что кто-то снял баллы со счета. Метнув быстрый взгляд на Тома, который уже нацепил на лицо маску безразличия, Гарри медленно произнёс:  
— Должно быть, какое-то недоразумение, мисс…  
— Гамп.  
— Я поговорю об этом с директором, мисс Гамп. Прошу меня извинить за этот переполох. Мистер Риддл, на пару слов, — развернувшись, Уайт быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной; Том нехотя последовал за ним.  
— Знатно вы меня подставили, профессор, — рыкнул он, как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние от гостиной.  
— Я не знал. Это не я снял баллы. Единственный, кто имел на это причины — директор. И он не совещался со мной по этому поводу. Извини, — вдруг сказал он. Лицо Тома мгновенно изменилось, и он удивленно уставился на декана. — На тебя пали подозрения. Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты был изгоем, даже учитывая то, что ты сделал с Хагридом. И с… Миртл.  
— Я не планировал её убивать, — процедил парень, сложив руки на груди. — Это вышло случайно, я вообще не собирался выпускать Василиска.  
— Дело прошлое, — Гарри устало помассировал виски. — Зря я затеял это все. Жизнь меня ничему не учит, — он горько усмехнулся. — Сегодня в восемь у меня в кабинете. Не опаздывай, — предупредил Гарри и направился к директору.  
Том проводил его грустным взглядом, буквально всеми фибрами души ощущая надвигающуюся бурю.

***

Пароль не работал. Гарри пару раз зло пнул Горгулью и вызвал патронуса. Огромный серебристый лютоволк — результат слияния крови Поттеров и Блэков — встал напротив хозяина.  
— Директор, неужели вы сменили пароль? Необходимо срочно поговорить, — он отправил лютоволка к Альбусу, а сам устроился у стены.  
Он прождал не меньше получаса, но ответа не получил. Выругавшись, Гарри вызвал эльфа.  
— Где носят черти этого… директора?  
— Хозяин Дамблдор отсутствует, но обещал вернуться к ужину, — эльф поклонился и с хлопком исчез, а Гарри устало зарылся пальцами в волосы. Не день, а кошмар. Взглянув на браслет, он с некой радостью отметил, что тот нейтрально отсвечивал относительным спокойствием и тревогой, не предвещая особой беды.

К ужину директор действительно вернулся, но Гарри заметил его уже в большом зале. Перед трапезой он вышел к своему излюбленному месту для ораторства и, прочистив горло, привлёк всеобщее внимание.  
— Дорогие ученики! Как вы могли заметить, к великому сожалению, со счета Слизерина были сняты почти все очки, — зал зарокотал, — и многие наверняка недоумевают, почему. Не стоит винить в этом профессора Уайта, это решение было принято исключительно мной в связи с событиями вчерашней ночи, — Гарри кинул осторожный взгляд на Тома, затем на браслет, который пульсировал волнением. — До меня дошли слухи, что один ученик с вашего курса, а именно Том Марволо Риддл, практикует чёрную магию. Вчера вечером я убедился в этом, и в назидание всему курсу Слизерина снял те двадцать баллов, что вы успели заработать за эти пару дней в нашей школе. Вдобавок я назначаю штрафную неделю: ученики Слизерина не смогут получать очки в этот период. Более того, я лично проведу проверку на использование запрещённых заклинаний на всех факультетах, дабы такого больше не повторилось.  
Зал молчал. Гарри, оцепенев, молча следил за директором, который в гробовой тишине пожелал ученикам приятного аппетита и вернулся на своё место, бросив взгляд на Уайта. Зал интенсивно загудел, и Уайт осторожно (он сам был как на ладони) осмотрел его: столы Гриффиндора, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафа то и дело поглядывали на стол Слизерина, мрачно ужинающий. Но больше всего взглядов было обращено на Тома, который уже буквально закипал — браслет вновь начинал жечь руку. Гарри с трудом сконцентрировался и добрался до мыслей парня.  
«Держи себя в руках, я постараюсь все уладить», — сказал Уайт в его голове. Том резко вскинул взгляд и ответил:  
«Меня не баллы волнуют, а то, что я теперь чертова мишень, в которую все хотят попасть. Меня уже обвинили в том, что я их подставил и что теперь под удар могут попасть все темные маги. А все благодаря тебе и твоему возлюбленному Хагриду!»  
Гарри закусил губу и уставился в тарелку. Том гневно вышел из зала, а Уайт вдруг понял, как он устал от всего этого дерьма. Риддл мог парой фраз высосать из него все соки, и, черт возьми, на него уже почти не хватало сил.  
Тем не менее, в восемь он был в кабинете. Хмурый, серьёзный, обиженный, Том сидел за партой, читая что-то. Гарри присмотрелся — защитные заклинания.   
— Привет, Том.  
— О, профессор Уайт, — парень улыбнулся, и это совсем выбило Гарри из колеи: только что браслет пылал обидой, а тут уже радость. — Я готов отрабатывать защиту.  
Удивленно вскинув бровь, Уайт прошёл на дуэльную дорожку и сбросил мантию, оставшись в майке; крепление на предплечье щелкнуло, и палочка плавно скользнула в руку.  
Чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, Гарри ещё в первый учебный день окрасил светлое дерево Бузинной палочки в черный цвет — магический краситель должен был впитаться надолго.  
Урок прошёл тихо. Том исправно учил теорию, так что на практике выходило все очень даже неплохо; никаких срывов, никаких перепадов настроения, ничего. Гарри удивленно следил за учеником, пытаясь понять, что так повлияло на смену настроения. В конце занятия он все же спросил:  
— Что произошло?  
— Профессор?  
— Ты… Ну, твоё настроение. Ещё на обеде тебя грызла ярость и обида, а сейчас словно ничего и не произошло.  
— Глупо обижаться на вас. Вы единственный, кто не кидается в меня обвинениями. Даже… Даже Ирвин теперь за остальных, потому что, будь он на моей стороне, попал бы под огонь. Я не виню его, — пожал плечами Риддл и провёл рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад. — Спасибо за занятие, сэр. Доброй ночи.

***

Дни проходили спокойно и обыденно. Дерганые слизеринцы дерзили на уроках, Том словно превратился в тень, но продолжал исправно ходить через день на занятия. Профессорский состав сторонился Гарри, но тот не мог понять почему. Единственный, кто с ним общался — профессор магловедения, Вестер Вуд. Они познакомились, столкнувшись как-то в библиотеке (Гарри безуспешно искал путь домой) и почти сразу стали хорошими друзьями, проводившими много времени вместе. Уайту не хватало такого товарища.   
В начале октября, когда осень уже начала брать своё и яркие зеленые листья деревьев стали покрываться желтыми подпалинами, Гарри вечером сидел в своём кабинете, проверяя сочинения на тему оборотней пятого курса, когда к нему постучался Вестер.  
— Входи, — Гарри улыбнулся ему, от усталости потерев пальцами глаза. — Работа профессора утомляет.  
— Согласен. В магловских школах, наверное, легче, — Вуд уселся за парту и откинулся на спинку.  
Это был парень едва ли старше Гарри, рыжий, худощавый, с огромным количеством веснушек — Уизли с ним не сравниться, — добродушный и очень общительный. Он был единственным в школе, кто не носил магическую одежду: исключительно магловские костюмы. Гарри хотя бы носил мантию, но Вестер утверждал, что раз он сквиб, то и одежду ему стоит носить магловскую, потому что магическая «ужасно неудобная». Вот и сейчас, вытянув вперёд ноги в белых «конверсах», он, прищурившись, смотрел на Гарри. Уайту он нравился.  
— Что-то ты приуныл, парень, — протянул рыжий.  
— Почему меня избегает профессорский состав? — спросил вдруг Уайт.  
— Ты что, не знаешь, что ли? — усмехнулся парень. — Все уверены, что ты пользуешься тёмной магией не меньше своих змеек.  
— Что за бред? — соврал Гарри, хотя в школе он, конечно, чёрную магию не использовал. — И почему из-за этого меня избегают-то?  
— Ну-у, возможно, потому что считают тебя приспешником Гриндевальда…  
— Я похож на нациста? — буркнул Уайт, убирая один свёрток с сочинением и берясь за следующий.  
— По мне, так не особо, — пожал плечами рыжий. — Тем не менее, почти все считают тебя таковым. Гнобить они тебя, как Тома гнобят однокурсники, конечно, не станут…  
— Что? — Гарри оторвался от сочинения и напрягся.  
— Что? Ты вообще следишь за своим факультетом? — нахмурился рыжий, а Уайт уже вновь нервно глядел на браслет — спокойствие.  
«Может, он его снял? Или что-то принимает?» — Гарри занервничал.  
—… чуть не бросилась в него заклинанием, хотя всякие подлости чёрные они ему делают. Тёмная магия у слизерлинцев в крови. Не знаю, как только они его ещё не угробили…  
— Что? Какого черта, каждый раз, как он приходит ко мне, на лице у него минимум спокойствие, если не радость. И ни слова о том, что ты говоришь, — Гарри уже обдумывал свой следующий разговор с Риддлом.  
— У меня птичка верная, — снова пожал плечами Вестер. — Слизеринка с шестого курса, милашка, — он блаженно улыбнулся и заметил пристальный взгляд друга. — О, не волнуйся, я её и пальцем не трону, у меня другие вкусы, — глаза Гарри стали расширяться. — В смысле, вообще другие, ну… Да что я тебе оправдываюсь вообще! — парень рассмеялся и встал из-за стола. — Ладно, пойду я. А на профессоров наплюй, они все по большей части снобы, — он потрепал Уайта по волосам и улыбнулся во все тридцать два. — Бывай.  
Общение с Вудом приносило Гарри если не удовольствие, то расслабление точно. Он словно возвращался в своё время и общался с кем-нибудь из друзей, тем же Финни, к примеру. Вестер же был вроде связующей нити с реальным миром, позволяя на время расслабиться и не думать о насущных проблемах. Тем более, парень всегда приносил с собой уйму новостей и сплетен, выливал их на Уайта и также благополучно уходил, не прося ничего взамен.  
Взглянув на часы, Гарри стал собираться, как вдруг раздался быстрый стук в дверь. Получив разрешение войти, в кабинет скользнул Том, прикрывая рукой рот. Он весь дрожал, белая рубашка была заляпана кровью, капавшей изо рта, и от одного только вида парня профессор похолодел.  
— Том? Что… — Гарри с ужасом смотрел парня, выплюнувшего окровавленное лезвие изо рта. — О Мерлин!  
«Чертовы ведьмы», — прохрипел у него в голове голос Тома.  
— Ох, блять. Блять, — Уайт осторожно подошёл ближе и приказал: — Не двигайся, — Том замер, и Гарри аккуратно отнял его руку от окровавленного рта. — Как произошло?  
«Выпил воды из графина в своей комнате, очевидно, кто-то наложил порчу».  
— Глотал воду? — Том отрицательно мотнул головой. — Сразу почувствовал, что это не вода? — Риддл неопределённо качнул головой. — Она… Во рту преобразовалась? — парень положительно закивал и выплюнул ещё одно лезвие. — Не глотай сейчас ничего, оно могло смешаться со слюной.  
Гарри быстро зашарил руками по парню в поисках испорченных амулетов или артефактов. И не зря — на спине, почти у шеи, была воткнута иголка в рубашку.  
— Женская работа, — проворчал Уайт, кидая иглу в огонь и произнося нужные темные заклинания.  
Игла вспыхнула синим пламенем и исчезла, а Том, выплюнув последнее лезвие, устало закатил глаза. Гарри наколдовал ему стакан воды:  
— Не вздумай пить, — предупредил он. — Прополощи и выплюни.  
Он проводил парня до ванной, а сам устало сел на кровать. Адреналин зашкаливал, как и у Тома, что отражалось на браслете.  
Риддл вышел через пару минут, побледневший и напряжённый. Он по прежнему молчал. Гарри жестом подозвал его к себе и усадил рядом.  
— Открой рот.  
Том послушно открыл, и Уайта пробила дрожь — весь рот был изрезан и кровоточил. Достав палочку, Гарри стал методично и аккуратно залечивать порезы. Риддл застонал от боли: восстановление — процесс не безболезненный.  
— Потерпи, сейчас будет легче.  
Том закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Он всякого ожидал, но такое… Это не было похоже на обычное проклятие. Одно дело блевать слизнями, которые просто противны, другое — бритвы. Он с ужасом представил, что было бы, проглоти он воду. Вздрогнув, он глянул на Гарри. Тот выглядел испуганным и напряженным. Его руки слегка дрожали, но, по сравнению с Риддлом, которого била крупная дрожь, он просто немного нервничал. Том же просто боялся теперь возвращаться в свою комнату.  
— Ну вот и все, кажется, — Уайт слабо улыбнулся и вдруг притянул к себе Тома, крепко обнимая его. — Я ужасно перепугался. Почему ты не говорил мне, что такое происходит с тобой? Что тебя так забивают?  
—  _Такого_ ещё ни разу не было, — прохрипел Риддл в плечо Гарри и обнял в ответ. — Профессор… Я… Можно мне остаться?  
Гарри замер. Затем отстранился и с удивлением заметил, что Том покраснел.  
— Мне… Я не хочу возвращаться туда.  
— Конечно, — очнулся Уайт. — Конечно, оставайся, да. Я поговорю с… — Гарри вспомнил последний инцидент с директором, из-за которого все началось, и откашлялся. — Я разберусь с тем, кто это сделал.  
— Не надо, — отрезал парень.  
— Почему?  
— Я убью их, если узнаю.  
Уайта пробила дрожь, но он кивнул и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Вещи? — Том устало взглянул на него. — Ты прав. Я дам тебе что-нибудь из своих.  
Роясь в вещах, он думал, где бы ему переночевать. Пару дней назад он смастерил себе портал обратно в Хогвартс, но ещё не проверял его. Задумавшись, он застыл, затем обернулся к парню и сказал:  
— Знаешь, пожалуй, переночуем не здесь.

***

Очутившись в маленькой гостиной, Том удивленно осмотрелся. Темно, но огонь из камина освещает часть комнаты.  
— Кричер, подготовь комнату для мистера Риддла, — распорядился Уайт, а сам уселся на диван, взяв со столика графин с коньяком и плеснув в два стакана.  
— Я не думаю, что мне можно, — возразил Том на протянутый бокал.  
— Тебе не помешает, — отрезал Гарри; вздохнув, Риддл взял бокал и сел рядом. — Болит?  
— Скорее, не могу отделаться от ощущения, что весь рот кровоточит. Так, возможно, нет, — он сделал аккуратный глоток и едва не подавился.  
Гарри рассмеялся и тоже отпил. Магия дома подпитывала, и он блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
В доме стояла мертвая тишина. Слегка нахмурившись, Гарри вновь позвал:  
— Кричер! — трясущийся эльф появился рядом и тут же рухнул ему в ноги.  
— Хозяин Гарри! Такое горе! Хозяин…  
— Да что случилось? — Уайт отставил бокал и протянул руку; эльф мгновенно схватился за неё лапками и притянул ближе.  
— Все мертвы, они все мертвы… — быстро зашептал он на ухо.  
— Что ты несёшь?  
— Хозяева… Мертвы… — он залился горючими слезами, а Гарри уже вскочил с места и понёсся к выходу; Том поспешил за ним.  
Сердце бешено колотилось, а мозг отказывался верить в происходящее.  
— Как они умерли? — спросил он на бегу у появившегося рядом эльфа.  
— Кричер не знает, Кричер видел, что они ушли спать все, а потом… Потом он почувствовал ужасный холод, и словно весь воздух ушёл, и…  
Гарри ловко сбежал по лестнице вниз и ворвался в ту спальню, куда показал домовик. Кровать была разворошена, но в остальном ни следов взлома, ни борьбы, ни чего-либо ещё. Уайт быстрым шагом подошёл к кровати и осмотрел её. На полу рядом он заметил странное пятно. Осветив его, он выругался.  
— Насколько я знаю из теории, это след смертофалда. По крайней мере, очень похоже. Но… Смертофалд в Англии? Они водятся исключительно в тропиках… Необходимо проверить.  
Он собрал субстанцию с пола в быстро трансформированную колбочку, проверил остальные спальни — все то же самое.  
— Похоже на убийство… Но кому нужно убивать Блэков? — он старался хладнокровно оценить ситуацию, не как родственник, у которого убили почти всю родню, но как аврор… в будущем.  
— Профессор, возможно, это будет немного… В общем, почему мы в доме Блэков?  
— Потому что я Блэк, — бросил Гарри и тут же осознал, что сказал.  
Том вопросительно смотрел на него. Уайт замялся.  
— Давай я расскажу тебе все позже. А сейчас… Кричер, спальня для мистера… Ох, Кричер…  
Эльф, прижавшись к его ноге, рыдал навзрыд, утираясь своей оборванной накидкой.  
— Хэй, малыш, — Гарри присел рядом. — Я разберусь с этим. Я обязательно узнаю, кто убил их, ладно? — Эльф закивал головой и вновь вытерся грязной тряпкой. — А теперь иди, отдохни.  
Вновь закивав, эльф побрел куда-то вниз, шваркая носом. Гарри устало потёр лицо руками, поднялся и выдохнул. Медленно, шумно и так рвано, словно вместе с дыханием вырвался беснующийся ритм сердца, и Уайт чуть не разрыдался, как ребёнок. Взяв себя в руки, он обратился к Тому.  
— Идём, разберёмся с тобой, и я пойду к Слизнорту. Надо убедиться, что это действительно то, о чем я думаю, — Том стоял, сложив руки на груди и смотря на него исподлобья. — Что?  
— Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер _Блэк_.  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
— Не начинай…  
— Кто вы вообще такой?  
— Обещаю, расскажу тебе об этом позже, а сейчас я не в лучшей ситуации и очень спешу. Если это то, о чем я думаю, то оно исчезнет в ближайший час.  
Том недовольно заворчал, но пошёл за Гарри. Тот привёл его в свою комнату и бросил одну из маек.  
— Полотенца в ванной, если надо. Не разнеси мне дом, я скоро вернусь.  
Он коснулся невзрачного кольца на пальце, дважды повернул его и исчез.  
Оставшись наедине с собой Том поёжился. Эта тварь все ещё могла быть здесь… Риддл отогнал подальше эти мысли и, переодевшись, забрался под одеяло. Его тут же окружил запах Гаррета, и он, устроившись поудобнее, замер.  
Гарри тем временем очутился в своей спальне и тут же уткнулся лбом в ближайшую стену, судорожно выдыхая и чувствуя, как слеза катится по щеке. Он даже толком не знал их, но это ужасная смерть. Смертофалд сначала душит, забивая все дыхательные пути своим тонким плотным телом, а затем съедает без остатка. Гарри содрогнулся, выпрямился и взял себя в руки. Это определённо убийство, и тот, кто это сделал, поплатится за то, что связался с Блэками.  
Он взглянул на время — половина одиннадцатого, не так уж и поздно — и направился к зельевару.  
— Профессор Слизнорт! — забарабанил он по двери. — Это Уайт. Гораций!  
Щелкнул замок, и в проеме показался испуганный взъерошенный профессор.  
— Мистер Уайт, сейчас…  
— Я знаю, сколько времени, дело срочное. Очень. Вы бы не могли узнать, что это такое? — он протянул колбочку.  
Слизнорт нахмурился, но, по какой-то своей причине, впустил Гарри, забрав колбочку и направляясь в лабораторию. Спустя минут двадцать он пробормотал:  
— Это невозможно…  
— Что это?  
— Где вы это взяли?  
— Что это?! — рявкнул Гарри.  
— Это… Это то, что оставляет после себя смертофалд! — пискнул профессор, отходя от Уайта на шаг. — Я не понимаю, они ведь…  
— Спасибо, профессор. _Обливиэйт!_  — Взгляд Горация расфокусировался, и Гарри быстро наплёл ему что-то про то, что ему почудилось, и отправил спать, а сам телепортировался обратно.  
Том спал в коконе из одеяла, тихо сопя в подушку. Гарри устало сел в кресло у окна, призвал свой недопитый стакан коньяка и залпом опрокинул в себя. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, он рассматривал парня из-под опущенных ресниц, сопоставляя все, что произошло. 


	6. Chapter 6

Том проснулся от неумолимо палящего прямо в лицо солнца. Поморщившись, он приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, тысячу раз пожалев о своём необдуманном поступке. Простонав, он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. По телу прошла приятная дрожь, какая обычно бывает после сна, и Том потянулся. Наконец, решив, что негоже вести себя так в гостях своего профессора, Риддл сел в кровати и, приоткрыв глаза, прищурился.  
У окна, в лучах восходящего солнца, спал в кресле Гарри. Его неестественная поза, в которой он застыл, и пустой стакан в руке подсказывали Тому, что профессор уснул случайно и вовсе не планировал тут находиться.  
Зевнув, Риддл сполз с кровати, надел штаны и стоящие у кровати мягкие тапочки. Почесываясь, он побрел в ванну. Из зеркала на него смотрел растрёпанный худой парень с отпечатком складок ткани на щеке и заспанными глазами. Фыркнув, Риддл умылся и провёл мокрыми руками по волосам. Помогло мало, но все же стало хоть немного лучше.  
Выйдя из ванной, он взглядом наткнулся на галстук Слизерина, лежащий рядом с кроватью, и в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло. Подскочив на месте, словно его шарахнули током, он торопливо прошептал: « _Темпус!_ » Часы показывали одиннадцать с лишним утра третьего октября, четверг.  
Схватившись за только что более-менее уложенные волосы, парень тихо выругался. На пары он явно опоздал, как и профессор Уайт. Судорожно выдохнув, он подошёл к Гаррету и осторожно потряс его за плечо:  
— Профессор… — реакции не последовало. — Профессор Уайт! — он чуть повысил голос. — Гаррет!  
Уайт резко дернулся и тут же застонал, поморщившись, очевидно, от головной боли. Приоткрыв один глаз, он глянул на Тома.  
— Доброе утро, — произнёс тот.  
— Хуютро, — грубо отозвался Гарри, ероша волосы и переходя на массаж висков. — Проспали?  
— Ну, уже одиннадцать, — Том усмехнулся и выпрямился.  
— Дерьмо… — вздохнул профессор, все ещё хмурясь. — Кричер, зелье от головной боли, — недовольно буркнул он.  
Эльф появился рядом с виноватым видом:  
— Хозяин Гарри, в этом времени ещё нет этого зелья. Его придумали только в 1967…  
— Ладно, ладно, только замолчи, — уже мягче прервал его Уайт и вздохнул. — Тогда притащи мне чего-нибудь магловского, что ли…  
Том, приподняв бровь, смотрел на профессора.  
— Что? — буркнул тот. — Я и так утро не переношу в большей части случаев, а тут ещё и головная боль…  
— Зелье от головной боли? — Том усмехнулся. — Только в 1967 году? Я чего-то ещё не знаю, _профессор Блэк_?  
— Мерлин, не начинай… — Гарри взял таблетку с блюдца, принесённого Кричером, и залпом выпил стакан воды. — Тебе прямо сразу так все и говори, да? — он тяжело посмотрел на парня.  
— Хотелось бы быть уверенным в том, с кем я общаюсь, — фыркнул Риддл, сложив руки на груди.  
— Сначала завтрак.  
Гарри, ворча, потягиваясь, похрустывая косточками всего тела и разминая затёкшие за ночь мышцы, прошёл мимо слизеринца. Том, проводив его взглядом, ухмыльнулся при виде выглядывающей из-под майки поясницы с двумя явно выраженными ямочками, а сердце уже пропустило пару ударов от восхищения: все-таки тело его нового декана было произведением искусства.  
Они вышли из спальни, пересекли ещё не успевшую наполниться солнечным светом гостиную, из окон которой открывался прекрасный вид на полуразрушенный туманный Лондон, миновали мрачный коридор и спустились на пару этажей вниз по лестнице. Осматривая дом, Том отметил для себя, что все портреты на стенах почему-то спят или пустуют, но спрашивать об этом всё ещё злого Блэка не стал.  
В столовой их уже ждал горячий завтрак: гренки, яичница и кружки с черным чаем и крепким кофе. Гарри, не успев даже сесть за стол, довольно приложился губами к последней и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Том фыркнул и уселся на приготовленное ему место, Уайт устроился напротив.  
— Приятного аппетита, — нарушил тишину слизеринец, принимаясь за завтрак.  
— Взаимно, — пробормотал Гарри, витая в своих мыслях.  
Во время завтрака появился Кричер и объявил, что «юные Орион, Вальбурга и Лукреция живы и невредимы» и находятся в Хогвартсе. Гарри сдержанно поблагодарил домового эльфа, но, как только тот исчез, облегченно выдохнул и чуть улыбнулся, глянув на Тома.  
— Я волновался за них. Ведь если это уничтожение рода, то они тоже в опасности, — он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, затем словно встрепенулся и продолжил завтрак.  
— Вы так уверены, что это уничтожение рода… Почему? — Том отставил пустую посуду, и та исчезла вместе с забравшим её Кричером.  
— А какие ещё могут быть мотивы тащить в Лондон одно из самых опасных существ на планете из чертовых тропиков? — Риддл в ответ закатил глаза. — Ладно, ладно. Просто… — Гарри замялся и поднял на парня взгляд. — Просто это одно из предположений.  
— Не хотите рассказывать мне о том, кто вы такой и откуда, не так ли? — Том огорчённо усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я не в праве вас заставлять.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, которую прервал только тяжёлый вздох слизеринца и звук отодвигающегося стула:  
— Если вы не против, профессор, мне надо быть в школе уже как пять часов.  
Гарри тоже встал из-за стола и направился к выходу из столовой.  
— Ты так сильно хочешь в школу? — спросил он, и Риддл был готов поклясться, что слышал нотки разочарования в голосе профессора.  
— Не особо, конечно, но мы оба должны там быть. Особенно вы, у вас сегодня наверняка есть пары, и ваше отсутствие уже заставляет задуматься. Как и моё, — Том нагнал его в коридоре.  
— Да и чёрт с ними, — буркнул Уайт, зарывшись пятерней в волосы. — У меня тут смерть родни, мне не до шк… — он резко замолчал и остановился; слизеринец едва успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в профессора.  
Они оба прислушались к тишине дома, которую разрывали отчетливые голоса за окном.  
— Мордред меня подери, этот дом должен быть здесь! — ругался высокий мужской голос. — Адрес-то тот!  
— Надо было спросить сначала у босса, не наложено ли на этот дом заклинание Фиделиуса или ещё чего… — пробормотал гнусавый более низкий голос второго мужчины.  
— Это же особняк Блэков, наверняка он напичкан заклинаниями! — недовольно буркнул высокий голос, и наступила тишина.  
Гарри с опаской взглянул на Тома, который уже доставал волшебную палочку, но профессор мотнул головой, и парень послушно убрал её обратно. Гарри приоткрыл штору и взглянул вниз. Двое в аврорской форме новичков, стоящие почти перед дверью, вновь заговорили:  
— Но тот сквиб сказал, что точно слышал крики на площади Гриммо в двенадцатом доме.  
— Он мог наврать, — отрезал гнусавый. — Что, скорее всего, и сделал — рыжим нельзя доверять. Чертовы Блэки, к ним даже в крайнем случае нельзя попасть!  
Том фыркнул, и Гарри усмехнулся следом за ним.  
— Ладно, пошли отсюда. Если тут заклинания на доме, он вряд ли мог слышать крики конкретно из двенадцатого. А соседние дома магловские, нам до них дела нет.  
Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, и Гарри, проследив взглядом за удаляющимися аврорами, задернул штору. Том прервал неловкую тишину:  
— Кхм, профессор, думаю, пора возвращаться в Хогвартс. Мне ещё необходимо придумать оправдание, почему я не был на сегодняшних парах, как и вам, кстати, — он многозначительно поднял брови.  
Гарри смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, затем кивнул и велел переодеваться. Через несколько минут они уже телепортировались в школу.  
— Нам нужно сообщить кому-то об этом, — сказал, наконец, Том, отпуская руку Гарри. — Об убийстве. Тому же Министерству Магии или Аврорату…  
— Да, нужно бы, но… — Гарри запнулся и замолчал.  
Была одна немаленькая проблема: откуда он, какой-то подозрительный профессор, даже никогда официально не учившийся в Академии Авроров этого времени и свалившийся из ниоткуда в этот Магический Мир, мог узнать о смерти Блэков, не побывав в их доме? Единственный вариант действий, который он видел реальным — оставить все, как есть, словно ни он, ни Том не знали об убийстве, и просто ждать, пока на письмо, отправленное в какой-нибудь субботний вечер Орионом, Вальбургой или Лукрецией, не придёт ответ. Вот тогда придётся делать ноги из собственного дома и заметать следы, потому что объяснить, кто он и что делает в доме Блэков в закрытых комнатах, которые Авроры, если будут хорошо работать, точно смогут найти и открыть, он не сможет.  
— Профессор? — Том вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Это… Это будет наш маленький секрет, Том, — Гарри чувствовал себя прескверно, но проблем с авроратом ему не нужно было.  
На лице Риддла появилась ухмылка, которую Уайт хорошо помнил по воспоминаниям Слизнорта: хитрая, пугающая. Змеиная.  
— Конечно. Но в обмен на моё молчание я буду ждать объяснений того, кто же вы такой, _мистер Блэк_.

***

Как ни странно, отсутствия Гарри почти никто не заметил. В этот день у него до одиннадцати должна была быть только пара у шестого курса Гриффиндора.  
«Может, они просто промолчали по поводу моего отсутствия?» — недоумевал Гарри, сидя за своим столом и следя за четвёртым курсом Хаффлпафа, усердно пишущим работу по троллям. Вздохнув, Уайт продолжил вертеть перо в пальцах, поглядывая на время и ожидая конца пары, чтобы пойти на обед. После этого оставался только урок у слизеринцев и рейвенкловцев шестого курса. Наконец, время вышло, и ученики, сдав свои пергаменты профессору на стол, вышли из кабинета, возбужденно обсуждая написанные сочинения.  
За обедом профессор Кэрроу сухо, но учтиво осведомился об отсутствии Гарри на завтраке, на что Уайт также учтиво солгал о плохом самочувствии. Скайстоун после того случая ещё в начале сентября вообще избегала парня. Сидя рядом с Гарри за столом, она просто игнорировала факт его существования. Это немного задевало эго Поттера, но все же было лучше, чем задыхаться от её приторных духов, бьющих в нос, как только женщина вцеплялась в него своими полными пальцами.  
В целом, кроме профессора Кэрроу, никто ничего не заметил. Чего уж не скажешь об учениках Слизерина. Браслет тихо мерцал яростью, которую забивала холодная рассудительность, и Гарри довольно смотрел на Тома, обедающего с каменным лицом, в то время как какой-то парень напротив него скалился и тихо что-то говорил. В какой-то момент браслет вновь обжег руку Уайта, и тот уже был готов вскочить с места, но Риддл только встал из-за стола и вышел.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут Гарри нашёл его в своём кабинете, полулежащего за партой. Услышав, как в кабинет зашёл профессор, Том поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
— Хорошо справляешься с гневом, — Уайт поднял руку с браслетом и чуть тряхнул ей в воздухе, объясняя, откуда он знает это. — Что тебя так злило?  
— Не то чтобы злило то, что он говорил… — начал Риддл, но прервался и прочистил горло. — Грязнокровка, Рикон Габич, отпускал едкие шутки по поводу моего отсутствия. Конечно, вся гостиная видела, что было тогда со мной…  
— Ты о лезвиях? — уточнил Гарри, и Риддл кивнул.  
— Поскольку в медпункте меня не было, то единственный человек, от которого я мог вернуться целым и невредимым, это вы, профессор, — Уайт усмехнулся. — Вот он и… говорил об этом, — интеллигентно закончил Риддл.  
Гарри непонимающе уставился на него, и Том закатил глаза:  
— О том, что я спал у вас, — он чуть покраснел. —  _С вами_.  
Уайт тоже фыркнул, но вышло слишком нервно, и он почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.  
— Не бери в голову. Мы же не спим с тобой.  
—  _К сожалению,_  — тихо прошипел Том на парселтанге.  
Гарри показалось, что сердце у него остановилось и пора встречать адских песиков, но в ушах вновь забился пульс, и он медленно перевёл взгляд с рассматривания собственных рук на слизеринца. Тот сидел с невозмутимым лицом и полыхающей шеей и мочками ушей.  
— К сожалению? — переспросил Гарри, а на его лице уже расплылась коварная ухмылка. Том удивлённо взглянул на него, явно забыв, что учитель понимает парселтанг.   
Гарри приблизился к уху парня и прошептал:   
— Что ж, может… — тут у двери послышались голоса, и Уайт резко отодвинулся от Тома, вставая со скамьи, и перешёл на дуэльную дорожку, мгновенно приводя мысли в порядок.  
— Надеюсь, все подготовились к сегодняшней невербальной зачетной дуэли, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнёс он, а ученики только разочарованно простонали.

***

Том справлялся на ура. Их тренировки явно не прошли даром, и он во многом превосходил своих сокурсников. В какой-то момент к Гарри подошла ученица, прося объяснить ей, как выставить защитный купол, и он отвлёкся. Всего на каких-то десять минут… Браслет опалил руку, и Уайт резко поднял голову, находя глазами Тома. Словно в замедленной съемке, он увидел, как из палочки Риддла вылетает луч ступерфая трио, целясь прямо в грудь стоящего напротив него парня. И, чёрт возьми, этим парнем был Рикон Габич. И Гарри поблагодарил всех богов за то, что тот был всего в паре шагов от него.  
Быть героем у Гарри в крови, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, он бросился к парню, на бегу выстраивая защитный купол, и сбил его с ног. Луч косо прошёл по недоделанному щиту и ударил Уайта в бок.  
Упав на пол, Гарри охнул и схватился за место удара.  
«Выпорю», — он гневно посмотрел на Тома, который ничуть не выглядел виноватым, а в голове уже повторял бесконечные извинения. Гарри молча встал, отряхнулся и, смерив его тяжёлым взглядом, повернулся к Рикону:  
— Цел?  
— Этот… Этот психованный… Он меня убить хотел! — брызжа слюной выкрикнул Габич, а Уайт закатил глаза.  
— Он понесёт наказание, — Том с ноткой возмущения взглянул на профессора, но тот не обратил внимания. — Я спросил тебя о твоём состоянии. Ты цел?  
— Цел я, цел, — буркнул Рикон и направился в сторону двери.  
Проходя мимо Тома, он задел его плечом, и Риддл огрызнулся.  
— Думаю, урок окончен, — сдержанно произнёс Гарри, потирая ушибленный бок. — Все свободны. Мистер Риддл, попрошу остаться.  
Ученики покинули кабинет, а Том послушно подошёл в профессору.  
— Месть — не лучший выход, Том, — вздохнув, произнёс Уайт, накладывая обезболивающие заклинания на место ушиба.  
Риддл, поджав губы и сложив руки на груди, смотрел на него, чуть задрав подбородок. Его серые глаза казались особенно тёмными в приглушённом свете подвальных помещений.  
— Я понимаю: что-то, что он сказал, задело тебя, но это не повод…  
— Чем не повод? — он прищурился. — Более того, он грязнокровка…  
— Маглорожденный, — поправил Гарри, вспоминая Малфоя с его «грязнокровками». — Он не выбирал, кем ему родиться. Ты сам полукровка, даже не аристократ.  
Браслет вновь начал обжигать руку, и Гарри умолк. Том смотрел на него с хорошо скрываемой злостью, но вдруг резко изменился в лице и холодно произнёс:  
— Прошу прощения, профессор. Такого больше не повторится.  
— Надеюсь, — также холодно ответил Гарри. — Дополнительное занятие по расписанию. Свободен.  
— Вы говорили о наказании, — Том даже не сдвинулся с места.  
— А ты хочешь? — не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Хорошо, будешь приходить в шесть, отрабатывать, а затем тренировка, — Риддл уже набрал воздуха в лёгкие, но только резко выдохнул, кивнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из кабинета.  
«Так я доверие только разрушу…» — подумал Гарри, устало потирая виски.

*** 

В шесть Том без опозданий был в его кабинете. Не придумав ничего лучше, Гарри сел рядом с ним за парту и свалил рядом стопку пергаментов.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Риддл, уставившись на стопку работ, отодвинутую к нему профессором.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Хочешь работать физически? — Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
И Том, черт его подери, ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Может быть, и хочу, — сказал он тише, приблизившись к лицу Уайта и спустившись взглядом от его горящих изумрудных глаз к губам. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание, едва касающееся своих губ, и это безумно заводило. До дрожи в руках. До беснующегося ритма сердец обоих.  
Гарри, почти не дыша, смотрел на чуть подрагивающие длинные ресницы парня, на его губы, и внезапно осознал, что до безумия хочет коснуться их. Юношеские, наверняка мягкие и нежные, манящие… Уайт уже готов был второй раз продать душу, только чтобы поцеловать их.  
Но он взял себя в руки и отодвинулся. Сердце сходило с ума, лицо, казалось, горело, а губы пересохли. Облизнувшись, он хрипло произнёс:  
— Проверяйте контрольные, мистер Риддл, — он прочистил горло. — Надеюсь, тему троллей вы знаете хорошо.  
Том, подняв мутный взгляд, чуть прищурился, и его зрачки из расширенных быстро вернулись в нормальное состояние.  
— Конечно, профессор, — он отодвинулся ещё дальше, чем был изначально, и достал перо с чернилами из сумки.  
Гарри отметил, что, как и днём, его шея и мочки ушей чуть покраснели. Мельком взглянув на браслет, Уайт нервно ухмыльнулся — тот пылал жарким возбуждением и лёгким смущением.  
Напряжение между ними чуть спало, и через полчаса Том уже спокойно задал вопрос по поводу сочинения. Закончив с проверкой, Гарри встал со своего места и потянулся. Кости нещадно захрустели, и профессор усмехнулся. Сделав пару поворотов торсом, он размял затёкшую шею и взглянул на Риддла. Тот сидел, подперев рукой щеку, и, ухмыляясь, разглядывал профессора.  
— Нравлюсь? — Гарри артистично крутанулся на месте, широко улыбаясь.  
—  _Нравишься_ , — прошипел Том, продолжая ухмыляться.  
Гарри смутился. «Ему определённо нравится эта игра», — подумал он про себя, разглядывая главного врага своей жизни. Прочистив горло, он сказал:  
— Время тренировки. Сегодня отрабатываем «Ридикулус».  
Ухмылку Тома как ветром сдуло.  
— Не-ет, только не боггарт! — простонал он.  
— Да, боггарт. Возможно, он попадётся тебе на ЖАБА, поэтому ты должен в совершенстве справляться с ним. К тому же, боггарты встречаются и в реальной жизни, так что подумай о своей защите, — Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся. — Жди здесь.  
Он зашёл в спальню и позвал Кричера.  
— Хозяин звал верного Кричера? — проскрипел домовой эльф.  
— Звал. В доме есть боггарты?  
— Есть, хозяин. На чердаке в шкафу Кричер точно слышал одного.  
— Очень хорошо. Приготовь ужин к окончанию занятия, — распорядился Уайт.  
— Как прикажет хозяин, — эльф хлопнул ушами по полу и исчез.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Гарри протянул руку Тому, и тот послушно взялся за неё. Через мгновение они уже стояли в гостиной. Щёлкнув креплением, Гарри перехватил палочку и вышел из комнаты. Мертвая тишина в доме была уже привычна, поэтому он смело направился наверх. На этот раз он зашёл в другую дверь, напротив той, что вела в библиотеку, и оказался на тёмном чердаке. На них пахнуло холодом, и оба поёжились. Почти одновременно произнеся заклинание, парни выставили палочки со светящимися концами перед собой и двинулись по узкой лестнице во тьму. 


	7. Chapter 7

Чердак Блэк-холла — место удивительное. Сверху донизу оно заполнено огромным количеством различных вещей: от простой ненужной посуды до серьёзных тёмных артефактов. Пробираясь среди этого хлама, Гарри старался не упускать из виду Тома, следовавшего за ним, и постоянно оборачивался. Споткнувшись и чуть не упав в один из таких поворотов, он недовольно вздохнул, тихо выругался себе под нос и протянул назад руку, вновь смотря вперёд. Через секунду замешательства чужая прохладная рука коснулась его ладони и крепко сжала. Молча они проследовали дальше, переступая через «спящие» гнезда докси, поеденные ими же свернутые в рулоны шторы и ковры, обходя подозрительные предметы и поочередно спотыкаясь обо что-нибудь. Внезапно Гарри краем глаза уловил какое-то движение и мгновенно замер, отпустив руку Риддла. Уже через секунду он услышал тихий рык и шарканье дюжины лап с острыми когтями по деревянному полу.  
— Что это? — настороженно прошептал Том, но Уайт ему ответить не успел.  
Навстречу им, из-за приоткрытого шкафа, вышли три огромных пса. Том в темноте принял их за фестралов, но, присмотревшись, увидел чуть вытянутые, словно с большой горбинкой на носу, морды собак. Огромные псы были похожи на магловских бультерьеров, увеличенных в несколько раз; чёрная, блестящая в свете «люмоса» кожа обтягивала их крупные кости, а маленькие крысиные глазки ярко мерцали голубым огнём.  
— Нет… — услышал Том сбоку и обернулся. — Нет, прошу, нет…  
Гарри испуганно пятился назад от наступающих на него псов, повторяя без перерыва слово «нет». Риддл замер, готовый к атаке, и тихо позвал профессора. Но тот словно не заметил его. Его глаза, полные ужаса, были устремлены только на наступающих псов, а тело била крупная дрожь. Споткнувшись о какую-то палку, Гарри упал на спину и продолжил пятиться, пока не упёрся спиной в стенку ещё одного шкафа. Он загнанно дышал, а взгляд внезапно расфокусировался и уставился в одну точку, куда-то за остановившихся псов. Том обернулся и увидел _его_ : высокий, худой, весь седой, несмотря на внешнюю молодость, _он_ улыбался, смотря прямо на Гарри.  
— Время пришло, Гарри, — юноша подошёл ближе и сел прямо перед профессором на корточки. — Пора ко мне в гости, — он оскалился, обнажив ряд белоснежных острых зубов.  
— Нет… Нет, я же не… — бессвязно бормотал Уайт, и Том понял: больше медлить нельзя.  
Собравшись с духом, он произнёс: « _Ридикулус!_ » Сидящий на корточках парень вдруг подпрыгнул на месте и схватился одной рукой за появившиеся на голове заячьи уши, а другой за копчик, нащупывая там маленький пушистый хвостик. Он попытался встать, но получилось только забавно прыгнуть. Псы, стоящие рядом, превратились в трёх маленьких кроликов и тоже прыгали вокруг. Внезапно все с хлопком растворилось в воздухе, и Том, до этого улыбавшийся, увидел Гарри, все ещё нервно жмущегося к шкафу.  
Риддл подошёл ближе и сел рядом:  
— Профессор, — взгляд Уайта судорожно бегал по комнате. — Гарри, — нежно позвал парень, беря учителя за руку. — Это был всего лишь боггарт! Он исчез, я хорошо с ним справляюсь, кажется, в отличие от тебя.  
Гарри, все ещё дрожа, перевёл взгляд на Тома, и его глаза прояснились.  
— Том? — неуверенно прошептал он.  
— Я, я, учитель ты недоделанный, — фыркнул Риддл, но внезапно сильная рука потянула его на себя, и он чуть не упал на профессора.  
Тот обхватил его руками, обнимая, и уткнулся лицом в шею. Том, устроившись поудобнее на коленях Гарри, обнял его в ответ, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и бормоча какой-то тихий успокаивающий бред на ухо, чувствуя, как горячие капли впитываются в его рубашку.  
— Прости, — прошептал, наконец, Уайт, когда его тело перестало содрогаться от крупной дрожи.  
Том молчал. Он чуть повернул голову и нежно коснулся губами шеи Уайта. Лёгкий успокаивающий поцелуй, окончательно приводящий Гарри в норму.  
— Чёрт, Том, прости меня, — Уайт разжал объятия и чуть отстранился. — Я не ожидал, что мой страх изменится. Мне казалось, я все также боюсь дементоров… — он нервно усмехнулся.  
— Зато я справился с заклинанием, — довольно произнёс Риддл, тоже чуть отодвигаясь и осторожно проводя пальцем по влажной щеке профессора. — А вот ты — нет, — он усмехнулся, отнимая руку.  
— Не думал, что настолько боюсь Смерти, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Я так и думал, что это был _он_. Но с чего тебе его так бояться? — Риддл встал и протянул руку Уайту, помогая подняться с пола.  
— Как ты думаешь? — недовольно пробурчал Гарри, приходя в норму и отряхиваясь; Том вопросительно поднял бровь, на что Уайт едва удержался от закатывания глаз. — Душа моя у него.  
— Ты продал душу Смерти?!  
— Дьяволу, и не специально. Помнишь, ты спрашивал о Дарах Смерти? — Риддл утвердительно кивнул. — Сложи два плюс два.  
— Ты… — Том недоверчиво покосился на поднятую с пола палочку Гарри. — Ты не можешь быть Хранителем Даров.  
— Именно им и являюсь, — устало вздохнул Уайт, убирая палочку в крепление.  
— Но Бузинная…  
— …сейчас у Гриндевальда. Его. А моя — у меня. Я немного подкрасил её, чтобы не возникало вопросов, но да, это _та самая_ Бузинная палочка.  
— Невозможно… — пробормотал Том, обхватывая руку Гарри пальцами и рассматривая палочку в креплении. — А остальные Дары?  
— Камень у меня, как и мантия невидимости. Все три Дара со мной. Если б я знал цену их использования, я бы первым же делом выбросил всё, кроме мантии — она у меня родовая, — Гарри затих, идя по направлению к выходу с чердака.  
Как только они вышли, рядом появился Кричер, учтиво поклонившись обоим, и проскрипел:  
— Ужин для хозяев готов и ждёт в гостиной, — опять поклонившись, он исчез, а парни уже спускались по лестнице во временные комнаты Гарри. На столике перед диваном действительно стояла еда: ростбифы с картофелем и зеленью. В животе обоих заурчало, и, переглянувшись, они сели рядом и принялись за ужин. Спустя пятнадцать минут молчаливого приёма пищи, сопровождаемого лишь звоном приборов о тарелки, Гарри довольно откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Казалось, что он уже совершенно спокоен, хотя в его душе, на самом деле, билась паника: «Неужели я _настолько_ боюсь Смерти?».  
Том тоже доел и теперь сидел, опершись на локти и смотря на свои руки. Гарри окинул его взглядом: ссутулившиеся плечи, чуть подрагивающие руки, взъерошенный, бледный…  
— Думаю, ты уже догадался, чего я жду, — тихо произнёс парень, повернувшись к Уайту.  
— Объяснений, кто я? — Гарри невесело улыбнулся, затем, выхватив палочку, аккуратным движением призвал им два стакана и графин со скотчем. Плеснув жидкость в оба бокала, он протянул один Тому, и тот принял его, но не прикоснулся к напитку, в отличие от Уайта, сделавшего глоток и замершего с прикрытыми глазами. Наконец, проглотив, он взглянул на Риддла и произнёс:  
— Ну, я из будущего.  
Он ожидал какой угодно реакции — заявлений, что это ложь, неподдельного удивления, да чего угодно, но только не глотка скотча и спокойного вопроса:  
— Маховик или чёрная магия?  
Гарри впал в ступор. С минуту он молча пялился на Тома, спокойно смотрящего в ответ. Наконец, придя в себя, он мотнул головой:  
— Чёрная магия, я почти уверен, но не мной использованная. Я попал сюда случайно, вообще не собирался тут быть. Я Аврор, меня вызвали на задание, но в том здании я провалился сюда через открытый кем-то портал. И если б я тогда только знал, как отсюда выбраться, я бы не сидел сейчас тут. Но я не знал, и, как только я найду того, кто открыл портал, я вышвырну его из этого мира прямо в лапы Аврорату, — Уайт раздраженно допил содержимое стакана и замолчал.  
Том устало потёр глаза, отставил стакан на стол и откинулся на спинку дивана. Их руки никак не укладывались рядом, поэтому Гарри, тихо выругавшись, приобнял Риддла. Тот, в свою очередь, поудобнее устроился у профессора на плече, наблюдая, как их с Уайтом колени соприкасаются друг с другом.  
— И ты пойдёшь за ним? — тихо спросил Том.  
Гарри замер. Он уже и не думал о возвращении, он «чинил» и менял эту вселенную и это будущее, по крайней мере, пытался. Пока этот ублюдок не уничтожил почти весь род Блэков. Но о возвращении домой он даже не думал. Да и Том… Этот парень действительно задел его чувства, заставив вновь чувствовать влюблённость, возможно, даже любовь. Именно из-за отсутствия любви Гарри и расстался с Джинни, не желая обманывать её и ломать им обоим жизнь. Он не помнил, с каких пор перестал любить кого-то не по-дружески. А сейчас его тянет к Тому, словно магнитом, и Гарри не хочет этому противиться.  
— Маловероятно, — медленно произнёс он. — Меня тут кое-кто держит.  
Том поднял глаза и обернулся на профессора, находясь почти вплотную к его лицу. Их взгляды встретились, и Риддл вопросительно вздёрнул бровь. Гарри лишь серьезно посмотрел на него, затем перевёл взгляд на губы и бегло облизнулся. В груди перехватило, словно дышать стало нечем, и он судорожно сглотнул. Внезапно Том ухмыльнулся, резко придвинулся ближе и коснулся своими губами губ Гарри. И Уайт ответил, мягко сминая нежные губы Тома, чувствуя, как тот перебирается к нему на колени, седлая бёдра и зарываясь пальцами в непослушные угольные волосы, и углубляет поцелуй. И Гарри просто сносит голову, когда горячий язык парня сплетается с его собственным, а поцелуй из невинного становится грязным. Проводя языком по нёбу Тома, Уайт почувствовал почти исчезнувшие шрамы, и это словно вернуло его в реальность. Он отстранился от парня, который мгновенно уткнулся лицом ему в шею, словно прячась.  
Они молчали, тяжело дыша. Им не нужны были очевидные ответы на очевидные вопросы, хватало тишины, сбитого дыхания Тома и сильных рук Гарри на его спине. Наконец, Риддл неловко слез с Уайта и встал, поправляя джемпер. Он совершенно не был смущён, в отличие от профессора, залившегося, словно школьник, румянцем. Том беззвучно проявил перед собой время и устало вздохнул:  
— Уже отбой.  
Гарри поднял на него рассеянный взгляд и усмехнулся, разглядывая припухшие и покрасневшие от поцелуя губы Риддла.  
— Я провожу, — прохрипел он и откашлялся.  
Том закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то, но только послушно взял учителя за руку и уже в следующую секунду отпустил, направляясь к выходу из спальни. Гарри мельком глянул на браслет: обида?  
— Постой, — он нагнал парня у двери и схватил за предплечье. — Том… — парень обернулся, но его маска безразличия была великолепна, не выдавая настоящих чувств.  
— Профессор?  
— Почему… — Гарри запнулся и вновь уставился на браслет; Риддл проследил за его взглядом, и браслет тут же перелился смущением, а затем усиленной обидой. — Чем я тебя обидел? — наконец, спросил Уайт, поднимая глаза. — Я же… — «не оттолкнул тебя».  
Он замолчал, так и не закончив. Том опустил глаза, но тут же вздернул подбородок и с прищуром посмотрел на в ответ:  
— Ничего особенного, профессор, — отстранённо произнёс Том. — Прошу прощения за своё поведение, уже поздно, мне нужно быть в гостиной. Не буду задерживать вас, — он коротко кивнул и быстро развернулся, вновь направляясь ко входу в гостиную.  
Гарри завис, переваривая сказанное, но уже в следующую секунду побежал следом.  
— Нет, стой, подожди, — тихо произнёс он, поравнявшись с учеником и быстро шагая рядом. — Я же вижу, что ты обижен, — Том откровенно игнорировал присутствие учителя, целенаправленно идя по своему пути. — Да остановись ты хоть на секунду! — Уайт вновь схватил его за руку и резко развернул лицом к себе, встречаясь с холодным стальным взглядом.  
— Простите, профессор, это мои личные проблемы. Вам нет нужды возиться с чувствами такого _ребёнка_ , как я, — он немного резко высвободил локоть, произнёс пароль и зашёл в гостиную, оставив растерянного Гарри распутывать сказанное парнем.  
«Чем же я мог его обидеть?» — думал он, прогоняя воспоминания сегодняшнего вечера.  
Гарри задумчиво добрел до кабинета, прошёл через него и сел на кровать в спальне, взъерошив волосы. Глянув на «оковы», словно ища у них подсказки, он устало вздохнул, подмечая все ту же обиду, приправленную теперь ещё и горечью. Собравшись, он решился, произнёс заклинание и откинулся на кровать. Чужие чувства поглотили его собственные, в груди неприятно стало тянуть, как обычно бывает от обиды, а в паху… Гарри с удивлением опустил глаза на внезапно появившийся бугорок на штанах и фыркнул. Кажется, он начинал понимать, на что обиделся Том. Но ведь это так глупо…  
Гарри вспомнил свои пятнадцать лет и устало улыбнулся. Не удивительно, что парень так обиделся. Если бы он сам целовался с кем-то до стояка, затем намекал на совместную ночь, а его за ручку, словно ребёнка, отводили до его комнаты, Уайт бы и не так обиделся. Внезапно чувства сменились насторожённостью, и Гарри нахмурился. Затем появилась лёгкая злоба, вспышка кратковременной искренней радости, и уже через секунду рядом с Уайтом появилась крупная серебристая змея-патронус, произнесшая голосом Тома:  
— Не стыдно вам лезть в чувства ребёнка, профессор Уайт?

***

Почувствовать, что в твоё тело буквально залез ещё один маг — сложно. Но Том всегда был восприимчив к сторонней магии. Поэтому, когда он, сидя в спальне, ощутил легко нахлынувшие чужие чувства, он сразу же понял, что Уайт не удержался. Неприятно осознавать, что твои чувства каждую минуту могут раскрыть, даже самые глубоко запрятанные. Поэтому в следующее мгновение к профессору полетел патронус, а Том устало откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. «Интересно, а возбуждение моё он тоже почувствовал?» Риддл осторожно поправил натянувшиеся брюки и вздохнул, закинув руки за голову. Он понял, что влюбился в нового профессора, когда тот ещё на первой тренировке залечивал его раны; когда он мягко и заботливо снял с плеч рубашку и аккуратно свёл шрамы; позже, когда дрожащими руками вынимал разрезающие изнутри лезвия изо рта Риддла… Те редкие ситуации, когда профессор Уайт действительно заботился о нём, не отпуская острые шуточки и не делая вид, что Том — всего лишь один из его учеников. Но Риддл всегда видел, _как_ смотрит на него учитель. Однако теперь он был в замешательстве: все ли он правильно понял? Действительно ли его чувства взаимны? Почему тогда с ним обращаются как с ребёнком?  
Внезапно чужие чувства тихо исчезли, и Том почувствовал себя опустошённым. И одиноким. Поднявшись с кровати, он мотнул головой, переоделся и забрался под одеяло. Возбуждение спало, и парень, едва закрыв глаза, провалился в беспокойный сон.

***

Гарри отстранённо слушал Вестера, трепавшегося о чем-то своём почти весь вечер, и рассматривал его как всегда вытянутые под партой ноги в белых «конверсах». Что-то медленно ворочалось на грани сознания, но Уайт никак не мог уловить, что, и все смотрел и смотрел на кеды. «Кеды… Кеды, кеды, кеды, что же в них не так?» Гарри поморщился от головной боли и потёр виски: магловская таблетка совсем не помогла.  
— Хэй, ты слушаешь меня вообще? — спросил Вуд, и Уайт поднял на него взгляд.  
— Я… Прости, голова ужасно болит, отвлёкся немного, — он уже собрался поддержать мысли Вестера, как вдруг тот внезапно произнёс:  
— Выпей зелье, в чем проблема?  
Гарри застыл. Он наконец-то понял, что было не так в кедах, в речи Вестера, почему ему так легко было с ним найти общий язык, и все стало на свои места из-за единственного предложения.  
— Да не нашёл что-то… — пробормотал он, исподлобья глядя на Вестера.  
— Правда? — искренне удивился Вуд. — Странно, казалось, в каждом доме есть, — фыркнул он, щурясь на заходящее солнце.  
— Да, в каждом доме нашего времени, — Поттер следил за реакцией рыжеволосого, но тот невозмутимо продолжал смотреть в окно.  
— Так вот, я рассказывал о том, что…  
— Где ты купил такие кеды? — внезапно спросил Гарри, указывая взглядом на «конверсы». — Тоже хочу такие. Классные.  
— А, эти? Да в тц в центре, там рядом с… — тут он запнулся, дернулся, резко поднял взгляд на ухмыляющегося Поттера и сглотнул. — … с часовым магазином.  
— Да что ты? Покажешь? — Вуд нервно смотрел на него, все ещё улыбающегося и с ледяным взглядом.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся в ответ рыжеволосый. — Может, после того, как ты разберёшься с тем, кто перебил твоих родных?  
— Да я уже разобрался, подонок, — рыкнул Гарри, одним слаженным движением доставая палочку и связывая руки Вестера. — А теперь расскажи мне, зачем ты тут.  
Вестер как будто задумался, подняв взгляд к потолку и вытянув губы уточкой, а затем произнёс:  
— Я здесь, чтобы сберечь этот мир от войны.  
— Истреблениями родов? — Гарри чувствовал, как в крови закипает адреналин. — Не смей мне лгать.  
— Я говорю правду! — невинно вскинул брови парень. — Если честно, когда ты появился тут, я думал, что сплю. Я подумал: «Какая удача, Вестер! Здесь сам Гарри Поттер, который наверняка поможет тебе!» Но что я получил? Мне нужна была лишь смерть Тома Риддла, но ты вечно крутился рядом. Блэки были чуть ли не главными приспешниками Тёмного Лорда, да и твоей роднёй, поэтому я подослал к ним смертофалда, считая, что в таком случае ты как минимум займёшься расследованием их убийства и забудешь на время о парнишке, — Вуд картинно вздохнул. — Но нет. Ты не отпускаешь его от себя ни на шаг, следишь за ним вечно, у меня просто не было возможности прикончить его. Только из-за того, что ты, Поттер, мешался под ногами, погибло столько невинных людей… Хотя, если подумать, Блэки были теми ещё подонками.  
— Не смей винить меня в убийствах, свершенных тобой, ублюдок, — Гарри направил палочку на рыжеволосого. — И, уж поверь, я поквитаюсь с тобой как следует. А сейчас ты скажешь мне, как сюда попал, какую магию использовал, и откроешь портал обратно, — Вестер хрипло рассмеялся, и Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не вмазать ему.  
— С чего ты взял, что я это сделаю?  
— С того, что я заставлю тебя, если придётся, — он уже занёс палочку, когда с тихим скрипом отворилась дверь и в кабинет юркнул Том.  
Увидев профессоров, он застыл на месте. Гарри тоже замер. Вестер удивлённо поводил взгляд с Тома на Поттера, и последний, рыкнув, захлопнул дверь за спиной ошарашенного Риддла и запер её, наложив заглушающие заклинания.  
— Здравствуй, Том, — наигранно холодно и чуть улыбаясь сказал он, не опуская палочки. — Я немного занят, но ты проходи, сегодняшний урок будет не совсем обычным, — он коварно ухмыльнулся, глядя на озадаченного Вуда.  
Том осторожно прошёл вперёд и уселся за парту недалёко от профессоров и тихо спросил:  
— Что происходит?  
— Ох, Том, это Вестер Вуд, профессор магловедения, тот, кто убил Блэков и намеревался убить тебя. Именно благодаря ему я попал в этот мир, — Том отметил, что Гарри тяжело дышал, его руки чуть подрагивали от бурлящей и рвущейся наружу ярости, а по виску текла капля пота. — А сейчас я собираюсь заставить его открыть портал назад, чтобы там доставить его Аврорату как преступника, намеревавшегося исправить прошлое и использовавшего чёрную магию. Но для начала я отомщу за то, что ты сделал с моим родом. И, поверь, тебе это не понравится.  
— Ох-ох, — Вуд наигранно испугался. — Наш аврор не такой уж и добропорядочный…  
Гарри гортанно зарычал, вновь вскинул палочку, но тут Том схватил его за руку и тихо произнёс, покачав головой:  
— Не здесь.  
Поттер удивлённо посмотрел на него, и его взгляд прояснился.  
— Да, ты прав.  
Подняв рыжеволосого на ноги, Гарри взял его за плечо. Том пристроился у локтя другой руки. Через мгновение они уже стояли в гостиной.  
— Что, Поттер, приходится прятаться? — голос Вуда, на удивление, оставался добрым, как и всегда, и это немного сбивало с толку и Тома, и Гарри.  
— Из-за тебя и приходится, подонок, — процедил Уайт и слаженным движением кулака ударил рыжего по скуле. Вуд мгновенно заткнулся, угрюмо смотря на аврора. Врезав тому ещё пару раз, Гарри резко отстранился от упавшего на ковёр Вестера и, тяжело дыша, перевёл взгляд на шокированного Тома. Тот и не думал, что его на вид не особо безобидный профессор _настолько_ не безобидный. И его, признаться, восхищала сила и магия, рвущаяся из Гарри наружу. _Тёмная магия_.  
— Том… — прохрипел он, взъерошив волосы и приходя в себя. — Том, ты… Прости, не надо тебе на это смотреть. Я пере…  
— Все хорошо, профессор, — перебил его Том. — Если вы будете использовать какие-то невербальные заклинания, то я могу потренироваться узнавать их по реакции допрашиваемого, — спокойно и серьезно произнёс Риддл, смотря стальным взглядом на Гарри.  
Тот в немом удивлении посмотрел в ответ и в этот момент понял, что, как ни старайся, из прирождённого тёмного мага добрячка не сделаешь. Вздохнув, Поттер сказал ему усаживаться, где удобно, а сам взглянул на севшего на полу Вестера и оскалился. Вечер обещал быть насыщенным.

*** 

К сожалению (и Гарри и Тома), Вуд сдался слишком быстро, всего лишь после пары круциатусов. Хрипя и извиваясь, он объяснил, что заключил сделку с демоном на перекрёстке, чтобы тот открыл ему портал в прошлое, а взамен Вестер должен был сделать жертвоприношение. Почему демон дал ему ритуал для открытия портала в другую вселенную, Вуд не знал. Возможно, потому что все демоны лгут. Но, так или иначе, он оказался именно в этой вселенной в это время. И Гарри случайно прошёл за ним в незакрытый портал.  
Том, сидя на диване с поджатыми к груди коленями, слушал все это, попивая чай и бегая взглядом по развалинам Лондона, залитого алыми лучами закатного солнца. А ещё он смотрел на Гарри, давно сбросившего мантию и теперь сидящего на корточках перед рыжим в свободой чёрной майке, которая открывала покатые плечи, сильные руки с выступающими на предплечьях венами и жилами и с тонкими длинными пальцами, вертящими палочку. Смуглая кожа в свете лучей заката отливала бронзой. Вестер что-то лепетал сквозь боль и выступившие на глазах слезы про то, что хотел лучше для всех, хотел избежать ненужных жертв, спасти того же Дамблдора, но Гарри только фыркнул.  
— Смерть всегда забирает столько людей, сколько положено. Как бы ты не пытался изменить Историю, Смерть всё равно заберёт своё. Не важно, каким образом. Если погибли тысячи людей в войне, а ты её предотвратил — она устроит чуму. Предотвратишь чуму — разбудит природные катаклизмы. И так по кругу, — Гарри поднялся на ноги и подошёл к окну. — Есть в Истории моменты, которые нельзя изменить. К примеру, эта война.  
Он замолчал. Вуд устало с хрипом выдохнул и пробормотал:  
— Я открою портал. Но мне нужны ингредиенты и…  
— Кричер доставит тебе все, что нужно, — грубо перебил его Уайт. — Кричер?  
— Верный Кричер слушает мерзкого убийцу древнего и могучего рода Блэк с великим неудовольствием, — проскрипел домовик, и Том ухмыльнулся. Этот домовик нравился ему все больше и больше: такой же тёмный, как и род, которому он служит.

***

Кричер убрал с пола мягкий ковёр, который так нравился Тому. Вестер разложил ингредиенты на полу и принялся за ритуал. Том ещё никогда не видел столько крови: казалось, она была повсюду, хотя на самом деле только на руках Вуда и рисунком на полу. Риддл любил читать о чёрной магии, любил понемногу использовать её. Но он ещё никогда не видел _такой_ чёрной магии. Вестер бормотал что-то на латыни, размазывая собственную кровь по деревянному полу, цепляя занозы, шипя и складывая в центр необходимые травы и предметы. Гарри подошёл ближе к Тому и тихо сказал:  
— Сейчас я пройду через портал, вызову авроров, оставлю им записку и вернусь.  
— Вернёшься? — удивился Том. — Я думал, что ты только и жаждешь, как бы попасть домой, — он фыркнул.  
Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на браслет: лёгкая обида. Он вопросительно поднял бровь:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался там? — Том немного испуганно вскинул на него взгляд и тут же мотнул головой. — Тогда и не обижайся. Я вернусь, как только вызову авроров, обещаю.  
Риддл кивнул.  
— Я закончил, — нервным голосом произнёс Вестер, и Гарри, сжав запечатанный пергамент в руке, подошёл к нему.  
Воздух перед ними исказился. Ничего особенного, просто будто тепловые волны, разрезающие пространство. Гарри мельком взглянул на Тома, взял Вестера за плечо и толкнул вперёд. В следующее мгновение Риддл остался один. 


	8. Chapter 8

Вывалившись в свой мир, Гарри удивлённо осмотрелся. Они были на неизвестной ему площади, похоже, в Англии, судя по климату и языку на редких табличках вокруг. С неба, кружась каждая в своём собственном танце, падали крупные снежинки, блистая в свете пары фонарей. На площади было пусто, что и неудивительно: была глубокая ночь.  
Решив не медлить, пока колебания воздуха за его спиной не стихли, он приставил палочку к виску Вестера и произнёс оглушающее заклинание. Парень без сознания упал ему на руки, и Гарри опустил его на снег, положив сверху пергамент с пояснениями. Он вкратце объяснил, что на последнем задании нашёл временной портал и решил найти преступника. Отыскав Вестера Вуда, того, кто хотел изменить прошлое, он вернул его обратно. Больше Гарри не объяснял ничего, даже собственный уход: не скажет же он, что влюбился в юного Тёмного Лорда.  
После всей этой, казалось, фантасмагории с Вудом он понял, как же скучал по самому себе, настоящему. По тому, каково быть Поттером-Блэком, Главой двух родов, своевольным закалённым жёстким аврором и Героем Магической Британии. Гарри, наконец, ощутил, что может отбросить вросшую в него маску Гаррета Уайта.  
Темпус показывал около двух часов ночи девятого февраля 2005 года. «Прошло больше восьми месяцев», — удивлённо подумал Гарри и скрыл темпус. Вызвав авроров, Поттер обернулся: портал все ещё был открыт. Он в очередной раз окинул взглядом родную вселенную, и лёгкая тоска пополам с грустью закрались в его сердце: возможно, он видит всё это последний раз в жизни. Кто знает, чем его изменения в сценарии жизни той вселенной могут обернуться для её будущего? «Смерть всегда забирает своё», — вспомнил он собственные не так давно произнесённые слова.  
С минуты на минуту должны были появиться авроры, поэтому Блэк, не смея больше задерживаться, шагнул сквозь портал и удивлённо замер.  
Гостиная была холодна и пуста. Огонь в камине давно погас, ковер, свернутый в углу, был покрыт слоем пыли, как и всё остальное в комнате. Кроме крови на полу: она была ещё словно совсем свежая, ни пылинки. Гарри осторожно сделал шаг вперёд, наступив на контур рисунка, и портал за ним мгновенно закрылся, а кровь испарилась. Поттер осмотрелся. Было раннее утро, когда небо ещё едва-едва начинает светлеть, а звезды — тускнуть от восходящего далеко за горизонтом солнца. За окном был уже более знакомый ему Лондон, без развалин, в тумане и с горящими кое-где огнями.  
Сжав в пальцах волшебную палочку, Блэк открыл дверь в основную часть дома и прислушался. Снизу раздавались звуки возни, словно кто-то спешно собирался. Гарри тихо спустился на этаж ниже: пусто, как и было, только пыль да докси скребутся в шкафах. Внезапно половица под ногой так не кстати пронзительно скрипнула, и шум внизу мгновенно стих. Поттер осторожно, почти не дыша, спустился по лестнице; ботинки отвратительно громыхали.  
В столовой над центром стола висел небольшой тускловатый шар люмоса, под ним лежал сложенный пергамент, вокруг — никого. Блэк подкрался к свету и уже протянул руку, чтобы коснуться пергамента, как вдруг его резко развернули спиной к столу и грубым сильным движением толкнули на него же. Больно ударившись поясницей о край, Гарри зашипел; его палочка вылетела с лёгким треском экспеллиармуса из пальцев, а сильная рука больно сдавила шею, прижимая к столу, словно провинившегося кота. Чужая палочка пристроилась у бешено бьющейся сонной артерии. Над Гарри навис худой, но сильный юноша, лицо которого вплоть до глаз скрывала маска-платок. Сами глаза в тени глубокого капюшона мантии казались чёрными. Парень пристальным взглядом бегал по лицу Блэка, но внезапно удивлённо поднял брови, затем маска съехала ему на шею, и Поттер узнал Тома.  
— Гарри? — уже более низким голосом, чем был минут пятнадцать назад, удивлённо спросил Риддл и вздёрнул Гарри на ноги, отдавая палочку. — Какого чёрта?  
— У меня тот же вопрос. Я вышел-то на минутку, а ты уже такой!.. — Поттер не закончил фразы, молча скользя руками по плечам Тома, скрытым его собственной любимой, но уже немного потрепанной укорочённой мантией.  
— На минутку! — рыкнул, передразнивая, Том и повёл плечами, сбрасывая руки Гарри. Он подошёл к столу и сдернул с него мантию невидимости, открывая целый арсенал маленьких пузырьков, пару бинтов и ножей. — Не было, блять, девять с хером лет, а теперь, говорит, «на минутку!» — гневно возмущался он, быстро цепляя ножи на пояс, а зелья и бинты бросая в бездонные карманы.  
— Я не пони… — Том схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу. — Риддл!  
— Не сейчас, — строго отрезал тот, но затем внезапно затормозил, толкнул Блэка к стене и впился поцелуем в губы: жёстко, жарко и влажно. Хрипло дыша, он отодвинутся и, облизнувшись, снова натянул маску. — С тобой разберусь позже.  
Гарри, едва успевшего восстановить дыхание после, возможно, самого охуенного поцелуя за всю его жизнь, рвануло крючком трансгрессии, и в следующую секунду по ушам ударил визг охранных чар.  
— Держись рядом! — прокричал Том и, отразив заклинание и послав в ответ Авада Кедавру, побежал внутрь особняка, возле которого они оказались.  
Поттер встрепенулся, словно его окатили ледяной водой, едва успел уйти от зелёного луча смерти и поспешил за внезапно ставшим таким взрослым и опасным Томом. Нагнав его в холле, окружённого людьми в одинаковых масках, которые у него не было времени рассмотреть, Гарри уложил троих одним ударом, пробиваясь к Тому, который умело орудовал палочкой и ножом одновременно. Внезапно рядом с Блэком чёрным дымом появились четверо Пожирателей Смерти. Последовала мгновенная реакция, оттачиваемая годами, и он направил палочку на одного из них, но тут послышался крик Тома:  
— Свои!  
Поттер удивлённо обернулся на Риддла и чуть не пропустил удар сбоку.  
Людей оставалось около дюжины, их — ровно в два раза меньше. Гарри, встав спиной к спине Тома, отразил заклинание и мгновенно послал в ответ сектумсемпру. Пытаясь не использовать тёмную магию, он то оглушал, то просто отталкивал от себя людей в масках, но, наконец, поняв, что это бесполезно, выстроил щит вокруг них с Томом и сделал то, чего Риддл от него совсем не ожидал. Убрав палочку, Блэк набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, развёл руки в стороны и резко свёл их обратно, ладонь к ладони. Мощный порыв ветра снёс все вокруг, в том числе прибив врагов к стенам, практически размозжив их головы. Устало опустившись на колени, Гарри упёрся руками в пол, тяжело дыша. Это заклинание как один из подарков Смерти забирало слишком много сил, зато было невероятно эффективно.  
— Мордред меня подери, как ты… — задыхаясь, пробормотал Том, присев рядом с Поттером. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, да, дай мне пару минут… — прохрипел Гарри. — Очень тяжёлое заклинание, столько сил… забирает…  
Он прикрыл глаза. Том осторожно коснулся его руки, позволяя своей магии мягко подпитывать его.  
— Не стоит, Том. Я сейчас… Я быстро и сам восстановлюсь, не трать энергию, — Блэк открыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Я уже почти в норме. — Тут его глаза округлились, и он едва успел предупредить: — Сзади!  
Риддл мгновенно развернулся и вонзил нож в шею чудом выжившему врагу, с трудом державшемуся на ногах, но готовому прикончить их обоих голыми руками. Кровь, хлынув из раны, запачкала кисть Тома, но тот словно не заметил этого. Отбросив от себя труп, он вытер лезвие ножа о рукав. Рядом появились Пожиратели, с легким ужасом поглядывающие на Гарри, который, кряхтя и охая, поднялся на ноги.  
— Мы с ним, — Том указал кончиком ножа на Блэка, — к Гриндевальду, остальные — убивайте гриновцев. Все понятно?  
— Так точно, милорд, — хором отозвались Пожиратели и растворились угольным дымом.  
— Идти можешь? Тогда вперёд, — Том побежал по лестнице наверх.  
Гарри молча последовал за ним. На втором этаже уже валялись трупы. Осторожно перешагивая через них, Риддл осмотрелся: второй этаж представлял собой замкнутый квадратом коридор, в центре которого не было пола и открывался вид на холл, залитый кровью. Вдоль коридора шли множества дверей, за каждой из которых мог быть Геллерт.  
— Люди там, там, там и за той дверью, — указал Гарри, открывая глаза и глядя на Тома. — Понятия не имею, где нужный тебе человек, но в каждой комнате не меньше четверых.  
— Отлично. Опять используешь подарочки Смерти? — прошептал Риддл, приблизившись к лицу Гарри и смотря немного сверху вниз.  
— Отчего же и не использовать? — Блэк безуспешно пытался усмирить бешеный ритм биения сердца.  
Усмехнувшись, Том отвернулся от него:  
— Идём. Нам нужно убить Гриндевальда. И очень хорошо, что ты тут появился. Без Бузинной нам не обойтись…  
— Нет, нет, послушай, Бузинная не может победить саму себя, понимаешь? — Гарри поспешил за Томом, направляющимся к первой двери, но тот только вновь схватил его за руку, и мир вокруг сжался, окутывая их дымом. В следующее мгновение они уже оказались в узком тоннеле, и Риддл наложил заглушающее.  
— Сейчас мы сидим в вентиляции под потолком комнаты, в которой, предположительно, в самом уязвимом положении находится Геллерт Гриндевальд с самой могущественной палочкой в мире, а ты говоришь, что не можешь убить его, имея точно такую же?  
— Я могу убить его хоть голыми руками, но Бузинная…  
— Чёрт возьми, Блэк! — рыкнул Том, отворачиваясь. — Хорошо. Тогда ты вырубаешь охранников. Двигайся по возможности тише: твои ботинки ужасно шумят. Вперёд.  
Он в полусогнутом состоянии двинулся по вентиляции, ступая практически бесшумно. За окном послышался раскат грома, и в следующую секунду по крыше особняка забарабанил дождь.  
«Это тебе на пользу», — усмехнулся голос Риддла в голове Гарри, и тот тоже улыбнулся, двигаясь следом. После пары поворотов они увидели свет и решетку, из-за которой он лился. Том сбавил скорость шага и медленно подкрался к ней. Блэк, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, пристроится рядом.  
За решеткой была видна комната, по которой ходило четверо людей в масках. Бегло осмотрев их, Том вновь заговорил в голове Гарри: «Геллерта здесь нет. Твоя задача — убивать гриновцев. Не оставлять в живых. Всё ясно?» Он строго посмотрел на Поттера, и тот, закатив глаза, кивнул.  
«Вообще-то я старший аврор, а не твой пёсик».  
«Вообще-то я тоже старший аврор, а ещё правая рука Министра, так что сегодня ты мой пёсик»  
Не дав Блэку ответить, Том выбил ногами решётку и спрыгнул на гриновца, проходившего как раз под ними. Ловко перерезав тому горло, Риддл принялся отражать заклятия врагов, ожидая удара Поттера. И тот не заставил себя ждать. Три коротких зелёных луча с треском пронеслись в воздухе, и приспешники Гриндевальда упали замертво.  
— Хорошая работа, _пёсик_ , — оскалился Том и подошёл к ближайшему гриновцу. Быстро осмотрев каждого из мертвецов, он словно что-то решил для себя и подошёл к двери.  
Они вновь оказались в коридоре. Следующие две комнаты с людьми внутри были зачищены точно так же. Наконец, они оказались в последней комнате, и Том, подобравшись к решётке, схватил Гарри за руку и указал палочкой на кресло, в котором сидел белокурый юноша.  
«Беру его на себя. Сними охрану». Риддл бросил на него взгляд, затем вскинул палочку, и в ту же секунду из неё вырвался смертоносный луч, летящий прямо в Геллерта сквозь прутья решётки. Тот дернулся на кресле и замер, а Том, ногами выбив решетку, спрыгнул в комнату, отражая заклятия «гриновцев», как он назвал их ранее. Гарри точными ударами оглушил четверых и спрыгнул следом.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Том, хмуро смотря на него.  
— А что не так? — недоумевая переспросил Поттер.  
Закатив глаза, Риддл подошёл к ближайшему приспешнику Гриндевальда и мягким движением перерезал тому горло; тёмная кровь, брызнувшая из раны, обагрила руки Тома. Та же участь постигла остальных. Блэк в лёгком шоке смотрел на парня, спокойно вытирающего руки.  
— Нельзя оставлять их в живых, — пояснил тот, вновь скользя лезвием по рукаву и убирая нож.  
— Я думал, мы возьмём их в плен, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Они были ближе всех к Гриндевальду, разве нет?  
— Они были просто его охраной.  
Опустившись на одно колено перед Геллертом, Том нахмурился, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Затем мотнул головой, забрал его волшебную палочку и, взяв Гарри за руку, трансгрессировал в Блэк-хаус.  
Придя в себя, Гарри чуть нахмурился. Они были в _его_ спальне, там, где он обычно жил в _своей_ вселенной. Обстановка казалась одновременно родной и чужой: то же широкое окно, тот же вид на восточный Лондон, та же кровать, шкафы и комоды, но все словно чужое, чужие вещи, отсутствующие защитные приборы, даже обои были другими, старыми, ещё не заменёнными на светлые. И этот герб Слизерина на стене…  
— Я убрал его в угол, чтобы глаза не мозолил, — нарушил тишину Том, перехватив взгляд Гарри и бросая маску на комод. — Не понимаю, для них факультет — это… — он развёл руки в воздухе.  
— Это всё, — просто объяснил Поттер. — Факультет Слизерина для Блэков важен, как чистота крови.  
— Но гербы в каждой комнате раздражают, — усмехнулся Риддл, поскрёбши коротко стриженные виски и затем проведя пятернёй по тёмным волосам, укладывая их назад. — Их даже больше, чем гербов самого рода!  
Блэк пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся. Вновь повисла неловкая тишина, и Том сел на кровать, скинув с себя грязную мантию и оставаясь в футболке с треугольным вырезом — чёрной, как и всё на нем. Гарри скользнул взглядом по крепкому телу, по рукам с перекатывающимися под бледной кожей мышцами, по сухожилиям на тонкой шее, и, вспомнив того по подростковому худого и длинного Тома, похожего на новорожденного оленёнка, усмехнулся.  
— Нравлюсь? — повторил когда-то сказанную самим Гарри фразу Том.  
—  _Нравишься,_  — так же, как тогда ответил Риддл, прошипел на парселтанге Блэк, улыбаясь.  
Том протянул ему руку, улыбаясь в ответ, и, как только Гарри взялся за неё, резко дёрнул на себя. Поттер, не удержавшись, упал на Риддла, и они оба коротко рассмеялись. Поднявшись на локтях, Гарри коснулся губ Тома, вовлекая того в поцелуй, дразня, но не углубляя. Но Риддл не был бы Риддлом, если бы не добивался, чего хотел, поэтому в следующий момент Блэк был прижат к постели с заведёнными над головой руками и чужим скользящим во рту языком. Том уже спешно потянулся к молнии на штанах Гарри, но тот остановил его, хватая за руку и разрывая поцелуй.  
— Эй, эй, рано, — задыхаясь, прошептал он. — Ты… Разве ты не хочешь ничего объяснить или узнать?  
— А нельзя сначала трахнуть того, кого ждал девять лет? — прохрипел в ответ Том и вновь полез за поцелуем, но Поттер упёрся руками ему в грудь и тут же охнул, когда его член сжала сильная рука.  
— Прекрати, — раздраженно рыкнул Гарри, снова спихивая руку парня с себя. — Нам _необходимо_ поговорить.  
Риддл обиженно фыркнул, слез с Блэка и сел рядом, сложив руки на груди и поджав под себя ноги. Поттер, ероша волосы и приходя в себя, обернулся на него.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Риддл, сверля стальным взглядом. — Думаю, твой рассказ будет короче, судя по твоим словам и… внешнему виду.  
— Да, это точно, — медленно произнёс Гарри, замолчал на некоторое время, собираясь с мыслями, и, наконец, произнёс: — Я прошёл через портал вместе с Вестером и оказался неизвестно где — хорошо ещё, что в Англии. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что это была Англия… Когда я уходил из той вселенной, был конец мая; когда я вернулся — февраль. Меня это немного насторожило, но я подумал, мол, конечно, небольшие разрывы во времени точно должны были случиться, это ведь вообще _разные вселенные_. Я оставил там Вуда, предварительно оглушив его, и всё. Ушёл обратно. Вернулся, а тут такое… — он неопределённо махнул рукой на Тома.  
— Да, моя история действительно будет длиннее. Олли! — внезапно позвал он.  
Рядом появился маленький худенький ещё совсем молодой домашний эльф, немного напомнивший Блэку Добби: большие янтарные глаза, тонкая кожа с розоватым оттенком, огромные уши, светящиеся в лучах утреннего солнца, ещё почти чистая одежда — он явно ещё мало работал, или за ним хорошо ухаживали.  
— Хозяин Том, — поклонился эльф и уставился на Гарри, немного испуганно тараща глаза. — Господин, — поклонился он Поттеру.  
— Олли, это Гарри… — он запнулся и посмотрел на Гарри. — Я даже твоего имени толком не знаю.  
Блэк фыркнул и посмотрел на эльфа, улыбнувшись:  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Блэк, — представился он. — Приятно познакомиться, — он вспомнил любовь Гермионы к эльфам и, все ещё улыбаясь, поморщился. — Можешь звать меня Гарри.  
— Хозяин Гарри, — поправил Том. — Принеси кружку чая для меня, а для мистера _Поттера-Блэка_ … — он вопросительно взглянул на Гарри.  
— Кофе, — распорядился Поттер.  
— Сию минуту, хозяева, — Олли поклонился и исчез, предварительно захватив запачканную кровью мантию Риддла.  
Блэк с сияющими глазами обернулся к Тому:  
— Давно эта прелесть у тебя?  
— Купил себе на совершеннолетие, — пожал плечами Риддл. — Хоть сам себе подарок сделал, больше-то некому.  
Раздался хлопок, и эльф, едва не уронив поднос, поднял его над головой, смотря в пол. Блэк, поблагодарив, взял свою чашку, а Том — свою. Когда эльф исчез, Гарри вдруг вспомнил:  
— А где Кричер? — Риддл пожал плечами. — Ты не знаешь, где был Кричер все эти девять лет? — ужаснулся Поттер.  
— Предполагаю, что с Блэками.  
— А Блэки?  
— В Америке, у родственников, насколько я знаю. Я звал Кричера пару раз, но он не появился, так что я подумал, что он слушается меня только в твоём присутствии.  
— Кричер! — немного нервно позвал Гарри.  
— Хозяин звал верного Кричера? — проскрипел тут же появившийся рядом эльф.  
— Где ты был? — хором спросили Блэк с Томом.  
— Кричер напомнит хозяевам, что он неразрывно связан с Главой великого и могучего рода Блэк Гарри Блэком, что означает, что, где бы ни находился хозяин Гарри, верный Кричер будет рядом.  
— Чёрт, точно… — пробормотал Гарри, рассмеявшись. — Как же я сразу не догадался.  
— Я все равно ничего не понял из этой пафосной речи, — фыркнул Риддл.  
— Он был со мной, в той вселенной, поэтому, как бы ты не старался его звать, он просто не мог явиться.  
Кричер недовольно проворчал что-то себе под нос и посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Что верный Кричер может сделать для хозяина Гарри? — проскрипел он, потирая костлявые лапки.  
— Ничего, я просто хотел узнать, жив ли ты вообще. Иди, мне ничего не надо сейчас.  
Эльф поклонился и исчез.  
— Ладно, думаю, теперь пора рассказать, что тут было после твоего исчезновения, — произнёс Том, отпив из кружки.


	9. Chapter 9

_Как только Гарри растворился в воздухе, Том уселся на диван и позвал Кричера — тот не явился. Нахмурившись, Риддл подумал, что, возможно, эльф слушается его только в присутствии Уайта… точнее, Блэка. Выйдя из гостиной, он начал бродить по дому и вскоре нашел библиотеку. Том восхищенно осмотрелся: тысячи книг, за всю жизнь не прочесть! Быстро пробежав взглядом по надписям на стеллажах, он нашёл наиболее интересный ему и заскользил пальцами по корешкам книг, бегло читая авторов и названия. Вдруг он осознал, что прошло уже точно не меньше получаса, и Гарри должен был вернуться, но в доме стояла тишина. Схватив первую попавшуюся книгу, Риддл побежал обратно в гостиную, но там никого не было, только портал по-прежнему медленно искажал пространство. Выведя перед глазами темпус, Том отметил, что прошло даже больше, чем сорок минут. Его сердце липкими щупальцами обхватила паника. Оставив темпус гореть в воздухе, парень уселся на диван и открыл книгу, ожидая возвращения Гарри. Но ни через час, ни через два Блэк не появился. Панику заменила обида: он бросил его! «Обманул, оставив тут ждать, словно идиота, а сам даже и не думал, наверное, возвращаться!» Но тут какой-то тихий голос в голове Риддла предположил: «Может, с ним что-то случилось? Возможно, Вуд неверно провёл ритуал, и они сейчас болтаются где-нибудь в… Нигде?» Книга была отброшена в сторону, а сам Том встал напротив портала, стараясь разглядеть за колебаниями хоть что-нибудь, но ничего, кроме гостиной за ними, не видел. Не решаясь переступить грани кровавого рисунка на полу, Риддл помялся у портала, затем выругался и вновь плюхнулся на диван. И как ему теперь выбраться отсюда? Осмотревшись, он заметил снятые Гарри в процессе допроса мантию, кольцо и амулет на цепочке, лежащие на столе. Посверлив их взглядом, Том вновь взглянул на время — почти час ночи, прошло уже четыре часа с момента ухода профессора. Паника, обида и злость больно сдавили сердце так, что в глазах на миг потемнело, а дышать стало труднее. Решившись, парень протянул руку к предметам учителя. Осторожно надев на себя кольцо и амулет, он бросил взгляд на мантию и тоже набросил её на себя. Вспомнив действия Гарри, он пару раз провернул на пальце кольцо и оказался в спальне профессора в Хогвартсе. Облегченно выдохнув, Том тихо вышел из кабинета и добежал до входа в гостиную Слизерина, на ходу пряча амулет под одежду.  
После того, как Том все рассказал Ирвину, друг предположил, что, скорее всего, что-то произошло, и не обязательно с Гарри — проблема может быть и в самом портале, поэтому, возможно, стоит просто подождать.  
И Том решил ждать.  
Каждый вечер он возвращался в дом на площади Гриммо, но ничего не менялось: кровь на полу оставалась свежей, портал медленно колыхал воздух, и с каждым разом пыль все большими слоями оседала на предметах в комнате.  
Через пару дней отсутствия профессоров все заволновались, но никто ничего не знал (кроме, конечно, Тома и Ирвина). На третий день за завтраком директор лично попросил Тома пройти к нему после трапезы в кабинет. И Риддлу пришлось рассказать всё, что он посчитал нужным: Гарри вместе с профессором Вудом исчезли в портале, открытом самим профессором магловедения. Больше Том ничего не объяснил, сославшись на то, что ничего об этом не знает, и директор, безуспешно попытавшись пробраться в его голову, отпустил ученика на занятия.  
Ежедневные визиты Тома в дом Блэков продолжались почти до Рождества: вечера он проводил, ожидая возвращения Гарри рядом с тихо шепчущим тысячью голосов порталом и занимаясь своими делами. Вскоре он и вовсе там поселился: на Рождество решил остаться на ночь и впервые пробрался в спальню Гарри. Одеяла на мягкой кровати все ещё пахли Блэком. Том чётко решил для себя называть возлюбленного настоящим именем, поэтому через некоторое время фамилия Уайт начала стираться из памяти. На следующий день он проснулся от шума внизу и радостно подумал, что это Гарри вернулся, но, выскочив в гостиную, увидел, что все по-прежнему, только грубые голоса и окрики доносятся из-за двери. Судорожно вздохнув, Том сунул руки в карманы накинутой на нагое тело мантии Гарри и в бездонных карманах в руку шелком легла мантия невидимости. Через пару минут он уже с любопытством разглядывал в зеркале свою кисть, высунутую из-под мантии и висящую в воздухе. Ещё раз проверив, всё ли скрыто под одним из Даров Смерти, Риддл скользнул за дверь и забился в угол, хоть и понимал, что его не видно. Заперев дверь, он осторожно сделал пару шагов и перегнулся через перила; этажом ниже ходило двое авроров, переходя из комнаты в комнату и громко переговариваясь.  
Они ушли только к вечеру, так и не заметив Тома, который весь день ничего не ел из-за отсутствия доступа к кухне: желудок болел и, казалось, был сжат до размеров орешка. Поэтому, как только маги ушли, Риддл побежал на кухню и дрожащими руками приготовил себе скудный обед — запасы еды в доме кончались, а чтобы достать ещё, Тому нужны были деньги.  
Авроры больше не возвращались. За каникулы Риддл под мантией-невидимкой наловчился воровать в ближайшем магловском магазине продукты. Хоть это было ужасно низко, другого выхода у парня не было — о работе нечего было и думать: без возможности использовать магию его никуда не возьмут. Однажды у Тома проскользнула мысль о том, что можно работать у маглов, но проблемы обмена денег и его знания о современном мире людей, которые были весьма скудны, останавливали его.  
Так прошёл год, затем совершеннолетие и возможность использовать магию вне Хогвартса, покупка Олли, первая работа в «Борджин и Бёркс», первые деньги в сейфе Гринготса… Взрослая жизнь начинала медленно затягивать в свои сети. Почти перед самой сдачей ЖАБА Министр Магии объявил военное положение в стране, затем объявление о существовании магов и магии маглам. Том тогда ещё с грустью подумал, что бедные маглы узнали о магии не как о прекрасных единорогах и милых взмахах палочками, а как о том, что может убить их всех по мановению Бузинной палочки Гриндевальда. Тот тем временем уже убил даже своего магловского союзника — Гитлера — и уничтожал целые поселения маглов и магов одним взмахом палочки с адским огнём на конце. И даже совместными усилиями остановить его не представлялось возможным — авроры не использовали чёрную магию, которая была намного сильнее и давала огромное преимущество гриновцам.  
Тогда-то Том решил пойти в Академию Авроров: Гарри пытался сберечь этот мир от войны, но не смог — Том же окончит войну. Но прежде надо было стать аврором. С его силой магии это было просто, особенно в военное время — нужны были сильные маги. После почти всех успешных операций, последние из которых были индивидуальными, Том стал правой рукой прежнего довольно строгого Министра Магии — Леонарда Спенсера-Муна. Риддл всегда докладывал лично ему всё, что выведывал о Геллерте, а так как это было почти всегда верной информацией, Министр позволял своему разведчику всё, в том числе тёмную магию, которую Том часто использовал.  
На одном из заданий он впервые ощутил эффективность ближнего боя с палочкой в одной руке и ножом в другой. На него напало не меньше дюжины гриновцев, заставших его врасплох. Тогда, во время боя, когда у него выбили палочку, он подхватил лежащий рядом простой кухонный нож и вонзил его в ближайшего врага, и кровь, хлынувшая из его горла, показалась Риддлу самым прекрасным, что он видел за последние дни. С той миссии он вернулся с руками по локоть в чужой крови.  
Позже Министр позволил ему собственный маленький отряд, который СМИ прозвали «Пожирателями Смерти» за их кровожадность. Но, тем не менее, эффективности им было не занимать: Геллерт слабел день ото дня. Шли годы, Том, занятый войной, редко вспоминал о Блэке, разве что когда возвращался домой. Там же, в столовой Блэк-хауса, находился штаб Пожирателей Смерти. И там же, в Блэк-хаусе, Том впервые, сжимая рукой чужие тёмные вьющиеся волосы в кулак и рвано дыша, грубо трахал сильное тело под ним, резкими толчками вбивая прогибающегося под его рукой парня в кровать._  
— Стой, стой, — Риддл резко распахнул глаза, прерывая поток воспоминаний и сбрасывая руку Гарри со своей. — И зачем ты только туда сунулся, — рыкнул он, едва заметно краснея.  
Поттер-Блэк приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки и встал с кровати.  
— А мне казалось, что убить Гриндевальда было плёвым делом, — тихо произнес он, подходя к окну и рассматривая сквозь плотные облака клонящийся к горизонту яркий диск солнца. — Ворваться в особняк и убить, что может быть проще?  
— Это так, но Геллерт был умён, пока не стал жаждать больше убийств и власти. Алчность погубила его, — Риддл устало потёр глаза и зевнул. — Воспоминания без омута памяти отнимают так много сил…  
Гарри молча кивнул, глядя на город, затем развернулся и чуть улыбнулся:  
— Что ж, думаю, пора мне поспать — день был насыщенным, а я, считай, не спал девять лет, — Блэк рассмеялся, а Том только фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Устраивайся, — он откинул одеяло на постели, и улыбка Поттера сползла с лица.  
— Я у себя буду, — коротко бросил он и вышел из спальни, оставив озадаченного Тома наедине с вопросами.

***

Гарри понимал, что глупо ревновать и злиться из-за того, что, пока его не было чёртовых девять лет, Том спал с другими людьми. Он осознавал это, но в груди все равно неприятно тянуло, а перед глазами мелькали то сильные пальцы, сжимающие волосы, то спина с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами… Умывшись, Блэк переоделся и упал на кровать. Ему действительно не мешало бы поспать. Зевнув, он закутался в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Мысли, словно пчёлы, жужжали в голове, не давая уснуть. Все происходящее казалось глубоким сном, из которого он никак не может вырваться: слишком легко было найти убийцу, слишком просто устроиться в этом мире… Словно кто-то невидимый постоянно помогал ему. Но кто на такое способен? «Может, я и правда сплю? Валяюсь сейчас в коме где-нибудь в Мунго и даже не подозреваю об этом». Мучимый этими мыслями, он протянул руку за палочкой и легко полоснул себя по предплечью: больно, но ничего не изменилось. «Значит, реальность», — облегченно вздохнул Блэк и, залечив порез, убрал палочку под подушку, прикрывая глаза. Спустя минут пятнадцать (а может, и несколько часов) его затянула приятная дремота, сквозь которую он услышал тихие шаги. Не открывая глаз, Гарри сжал пальцами палочку, все ещё находясь на грани сна и бодрствования. Шаги приблизились, затем кровать едва ощутимо прогнулась, и чужая рука нежно, почти невесомо скользнула по боку Поттера, а сзади прижалось тёплое тело. Расслабившись, Блэк отпустил палочку и взял пальцы Тома в свои. Последовал короткий смешок, после которого горячие губы легко коснулись его шеи, и Риддл прошептал:  
— Пришло письмо от Министра: она зовёт меня к себе в ближайший час. Пойдёшь со мной?  
— Меня воротит от Министерства и министров, — буркнул Поттер.  
— Тогда отдыхай, а ближе к ночи один из Пожирателей, Лестрейндж, устраивает званый ужин с балом (который трудно назвать именно так, там скорее всего будет шумная музыка и много выпивки).  
— Лестрейндж? Уилберн? — припомнил Блэк.  
Уилберн Лестрейндж был однокурсником Тома, но на уроках Гарри бывал редко — его профиль обучения был политическим, и он не брал дополнительные часы ЗоТИ. Поэтому Поттер почти не обращал внимания на этого аристократичного, совсем не похожего на сумасшедшую Беллатрикс, юношу. Кажется, Риддл упоминал о совместных занятиях зельеварения у Слизнорта — оба были на его знаменитой «полочке».  
— Да, Уилберн, — подтвердил Том. — Я обязан там присутствовать, да и мне самому хотелось бы отпраздновать победу, к которой мы шли так долго и упорно, — в его голосе звучала гордость. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже пошёл со мной, если ты не против, — Гарри, не в силах вырваться из затягивающего его сна, промычал что-то одобрительное, и Том, радостно чмокнув его в шею, поднялся с постели. — Хорошенько отоспись, я вернусь за тобой через пару часов. Приятных снов, — он вышел из спальни, оставляя Блэка объятиям Морфея.  
Визиты к новому Министру Магии — весёлой, славной и добродушной Вильгельмине Тафт — были для Тома словно отдых. Женщина просто обожала «верного сторожевого пса Великобритании и просто милого мальчика» и каждый раз, как Риддл появлялся у неё с докладом о состоянии Гриндевальда, внимательно выслушивала его, затем отдавала распоряжение «действовать, как считаете нужным, мистер Риддл» и звала пить чай и беседовать обо всём на свете. Это леди Тафт обожала, а Том, чтобы быть у неё в любимцах и не получать за свои грязные выходки, потакал ей: без сладостей к чаю он редко являлся в её дом.  
Но леди Тафт появилась не так давно, она правила всего год со времени отставки предыдущего Министра Магии: Леонарда Спенсера-Муна. Это был сильный мужчина во всех смыслах: он стойко держался во время войны и старался выбирать пути по эффективности, а не по безопасности или моральным принципам. Том в прямом смысле этого выражения был его бедой и выручкой: беда заключалась в противозаконной чёрной магии, а выручка — в эффективности, которая во много раз превышала работу простых авроров. А ещё Том умел найти подход, поэтому был любимцем у строгого железного мистера Спенсера-Муна. Даже после его отставки Риддл продолжал навещать Леонарда, докладывая ему все, что узнавал о враге.  
Вот и теперь первым делом Том отправился к мистеру Спенсеру-Муну. 


	10. Chapter 10

Трансгрессировав к дому бывшего министра, Риддл настороженно достал палочку и подкрался ко входу: тюлевая занавеска (их с Леонардом условный знак в случае нападения) не была зажата дверью, что означало, что в доме чужой.  
Том бесшумно скользнул в полумрак маленького дома в магловском районе пригорода Лондона. В тишине прихожей громко тикали часы, где-то далеко проехал вагон электрички, заставляя едва ощутимо дрожать пол, в соседнем доме раздался радостный смех ребёнка… В нос ударил неприятный запах, который так боялся почувствовать Риддл. Пожалев, что не взял с собой маску, Том, прикрыв нос тыльной стороной ладони, медленно двинулся вперёд, стараясь бесшумно ступать и маневрировать между валяющимися на полу предметами и разбитыми стёклами. В гостиной ничего примечательного Риддл не обнаружил, поэтому двинулся дальше, мысленно молясь, чтобы то, что он предполагает, судя по окружающей обстановке и характерному запаху, не было правдой.   
Но боги никогда не слышали его молитвы, лишь Смерть властвовала над этим миром. Тома едва не стошнило от сильного запаха, когда он открыл дверь в спальню: на кровати застыл мистер Спенсер-Мун. С широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, с раскрытым в немом крике ртом, он протягивал руку к сломанной волшебной палочке. Губы, шея и посеревшее бельё были покрыты тёмной кровавой коркой.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, Риддл подошёл к постели и осмотрел тело: похоже, он мёртв уже не меньше четырёх дней.   
«Как раз когда я был у него в последний раз. Неужели за мной была слежка? — подумал Том, скользя взглядом по уже немного распухшему телу. — Очевидно, умер от Авады, но до этого долго мучался, — размышлял он, рассматривая множественные открытые раны на теле мужчины. — Возможно, был подвергнут круциатусу…»   
Том, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть порез, немного нагнулся над трупом и задел головой что-то, висящее в воздухе. Испуганно отпрянув, он заметил скомканную маленькую записку, парящую над кроватью.   
«Как я мог не заметить её?» — удивился Риддл и осторожно взмахнул палочкой, разворачивая пергамент и быстро пробегаясь взглядом по строчкам аккуратного почерка быстропишущего пера. Письмо было кратким: «Тёмному Лорду. Хайль Гриндевальд!». «Тёмный Лорд» было его кодовое имя, известное лишь Пожирателям, главе Аврората и обоим Министрам Магии.   
Устало вздохнув, Том вызвал патронуса: дракон, сложив свои огромные крылья, вопросительно уставился своими белесыми ярко светящимися глазами на Риддла.  
—  _Приватус!_ Леонард Спенсор-Мун убит в своём доме приспешниками Гриндевальда. Уже занимаюсь их поисками, прикажете убивать на месте или брать в плен и доставлять под суд? Некоторые из них могли быть подвержены заклятию «Империо».  
Закончив с кратким докладом, Том отправил дракона Главе Аврората, а сам с грустью взглянул на труп, затем перевёл взгляд на письмо и испепелил его взмахом палочки.  
Необходимо было навестить Вильгельмину Тафт. Решив в этот раз пренебречь любимыми эклерами министра, Риддл трансгрессировал ко входу в Министерство Магии. Устало поморщившись от подступившей внезапно тошноты, он подошёл к красной телефонной будке и ввёл нужную комбинацию — смыв в туалете Том не переносил, да и стоять в очереди не любил, поэтому предпочитал заплатить скромную сумму за вход. После быстрого спуска вниз Старший Аврор уверенным широким шагом направился к кабинету Министра.  
— Войдите! — ответил на стук Тома высокий, срывающийся, словно у подростка, женский голос, и Риддл мягко отворил дверь, вступая в мир аромата приторно-сладких духов. — Томми! — радостно взвизгнула женщина, вскочив со своего кресла и выбегая из-за стола. — Как я рада видеть тебя целым и невредимым! — Вильгельмина крепко обняла «Томми», прижимаясь щекой чуть ниже его груди.  
— Миледи, взаимно рад видеть вас в здравии, — чопорно произнес Риддл и поклонился, как только его выпустили из крепких объятий.  
— Кстати, о здоровье, — Тафт приказала эльфу приготовить чай и уселась на мягкий диван; Том устроился рядом. — Артур опять жалуется на здоровье…  
— Я уже сказал своё окончательное решение: я не буду Главой Аврората. Во-первых, я использую чёрную магию, что уже противоречит правилам ав…  
— Это ничего! — перебила его министр. — Ты используешь её в благих целях!  
— Нет, поймите, Вильгельмина, я буду подавать плохой пример, да и вообще, возня с бумагами — не для меня. Лучше я буду по-прежнему вашим верным псом, защищающим Великобританию.  
Вздохнув, женщина сделала глоток принесённого эльфом чая и притворно устало покачала головой:  
— Тебя не переубедить, mon cher.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, он отрицательно мотнул головой. Но затем тут же помрачнел, поднял на Вильгельмину взгляд стальных глаз и произнёс:  
— Что ж, у меня есть две новости: отличная и ужасная.  
— Начни с ужасной, — Тафт отпила из чашки и улыбнулась.  
— Бывший Министр, Леонард Спенсор-Мун, был убит, по моим предположениям, не менее четырёх дней назад. Я сообщил об этом Артуру, он должен был выслать в его дом авроров с колдомедиком, который, я уверен, сделает доклад лучше меня.  
Тафт, нахмурившись, отставила от себя чашку и задумчиво посмотрела на Тома. Затем, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, подошла к письменному столу и быстро застрочила по пергаменту.  
— Что насчёт хороших новостей? — спросила она, не отрываясь от письма.  
— Геллерт Гриндевальд мёртв, — Том положил на стол Бузинную палочку, которую забрал из рук мёртвого Гриндевальда. — Я лично убил его.  
Вильгельмина удивлённо перевела взгляд на Дар Смерти, затем на Тома и радостно улыбнулась:  
— Значит, война окончена?  
— Думаю, рано так считать. Приспешники Гриндевальда сильны, их всё ещё много. Они убили мистера Спенсера-Муна, мой отряд занимается поисками. Я пока что не получил ответа от Артура о действиях при обнаружении гриновцев, но мы работаем по старой схеме: убиваем.  
Он осклабился, щурясь от вышедшего из-за туч солнца, словно сытый кот.  
— Что же, в любом случае, эта новость меня очень порадовала. Действуй, как считаешь нужным. Не был бы ты против, я бы давно сделала тебя Главой…  
— Миледи, умоляю вас, — Риддл закатил глаза и усмехнулся.  
— Да-да, я понимаю, — она замолчала и продолжила письмо, но вдруг словно вспомнила что-то и подняла взгляд на Тома. — Ты можешь оставить её себе, — она кивнула на Бузинную палочку. — Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме тебя, вправе ей пользоваться.  
— Но… — запротестовал было Том, но женщина строго посмотрела на него, и он тут же умолк.  
— Ты можешь просто хорошенько защитить её, — предложила она там же мягким голосом, снова улыбнувшись. — Не обязательно использовать её. Как видно, её сила была действительно… невероятной. Тот случай с Альбусом… — Вильгельмина скорбно замолчала, и Риддл тоже опустил взгляд.  
Смерть Дамблдора в поединке с Гриндевальдом была шокирующей для многих, ведь Альбус считался одним из сильнейших волшебников своего времени. Но Бузинная палочка решила по-своему. Очевидцы утверждали, что она словно жила отдельной жизнью, действуя вне зависимости от приказов Геллерта. Том так и не рассказал этого Гарри. А ведь Блэк, кажется, хорошо относился к Дамблдору. Но когда уж там было рассказывать, когда всё, чего хотел Том…  
— Томми, патронус ждёт, — отвлёк от мыслей голос Тафт, и Риддл вскинул взгляд.  
Рядом действительно сидел медведь, ожидая разрешения на озвучку записи. Небрежно поведя рукой в воздухе, Том выслушал указания Артура: «Можешь делать с ними, что хочешь — главное, чтобы это не попало в СМИ. Но аристократов и важных особ желательно брать в плен — они могут пригодиться. Не думаю, что кто-то из приспешников был под заклятием, но если будет упоминать это — доставляй в аврорат».  
Довольно закусив губу, юноша обратился к леди Тафт:  
— Получил указания от Главы, как видите. Прошу меня простить, миледи, я должен идти.  
— Заходи почаще, Томми! — маленькая женщина, радостно улыбаясь, вновь обняла его, чмокнула куда-то в область ключицы (насколько позволял её небольшой рост на цыпочках) и отстранилась. — Можешь воспользоваться каминной сетью.  
— Благодарю, но откажусь: мой камин отключён. Хорошего дня, — Риддл лучезарно улыбнулся, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

***

Он извивался, прогибаясь в спине и сминая простыни; он выстанывал его имя в подушку, ощущая влагу в уголках глаз; он чувствовал широкие горячие ладони, скользящие по влажной пояснице и сжимающие бёдра. Лёгкий собственнический укус в шею, очередной грубый толчок, и тело свело приятной судорогой. С трудом разлепив глаза и осознав, что рядом никого нет, Гарри разочарованно простонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Влажная простыня вокруг паха начинала неприятно липнуть к телу, и Блэк, приподнявшись на подрагивающих руках, сполз с кровати. Едва не упав на подкосившихся от слабости ногах, он тихо выругался и стянул с себя трусы.   
«Дерьмо, когда же мне перестанут снится мокрые сны? — обречённо думал он, собирая в комок простыню. — И ведь уже давно не подросток. Подумаешь, не трахался четыре месяца, не до того ведь было…»  
— Кричер! — Эльф молча появился рядом. — В стирку, — Поттер передал ему испачканное белье. — Домовик также молча поклонился и исчез, а Гарри направился в душ. Взбодрившись под прохладной водой, Блэк подхватил полотенце и, вытирая им волосы, вышел из ванной.  
— Вау, ничего себе у тебя там! — послышался восхищённый голос, и Поттер чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
— Том, ради Мерлина, неприлично вот так без предупреждения врываться, — устало пробормотал он, даже и не думая прикрыться.  
— Я предупредил перед уходом, — пробормотал Риддл, не отрывая взгляда от паха Гарри. — Я правда думал, что у тебя поменьше…  
— Том, — Блэк строго посмотрел на парня и повернулся к нему спиной, спустив полотенце на плечи и роясь в шкафу.  
Неожиданно прохладные руки скользнули по бокам и сжали ягодицы Поттера.  
— Ты не думаешь, что провоцируешь меня? — тихо произнес Том и легко прикусил ухо Гарри.  
— Риддл, чёрт возьми, я просто вышел из душа в _своей_ комнате, я не могу пройтись тут голым?  
— Обнажённым, — будто поправив его, прошептал Риддл, обдавая шею горячим дыханием и скользя одной рукой к паху Блэка. — И очень сексу… — он закашлялся от сильного удара локтем под рёбра и хрипло засмеялся.  
Гарри рыкнул и натянул трусы, взятые из шкафа.  
— Мы идём на званый ужин? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил он, перебирая вещи.  
— Скорее, вечеринку, — охая, ответил Риддл, садясь на кровать. — Не особо заморачивайся по поводу одежды, если ты об этом. — Гарри показал ему светлую рубашку и строгие брюки. — Нет-нет-нет, ни в коем случае. Вот, лучше это, — он достал тёмную свободную футболку и зауженные штаны. — О да, ты будешь неотразим, детка, — поймав на себе раздражённый взгляд Блэка, Том усмехнулся. — Расслабься. Посмотришь ещё, в чем там будут другие. Давай, одевайся. Я, как видишь, тоже не в парадной мантии, — он развел руками.  
Гарри осмотрел его: пуловер цвета баклажан, так идущий к контрастирующим темным волосам и светлой коже, чёрные узкие штаны и туфли. Пожав плечами, Поттер оделся и высушил палочкой волосы — те мгновенно распушились. Чертыхнувшись, он сделал попытку уложить их, но тщетно. Махнув на это рукой, Гарри обернулся к улыбающемуся Тому.  
— Готов? — уточнил тот, и Блэк утвердительно кивнул. — Отлично. Вперёд!  
Они трансгрессировали к мрачноватому на вид особняку рода Лестрейндж. Бодрым и уверенным шагом Риддл двинулся к воротам, у которых стоял охранник.  
— Мистер Риддл, — кивнул он Тому и перевёл взгляд на Гарри. — Я не знаю этого господина и не помню, чтобы хозяин предупреждал меня о незнакомых гостях.  
Риддл с милой улыбкой на лице подошёл ближе, склонился к его уху и что-то прошептал. Покраснев, охранник потупил взгляд и пробормотал:  
— Простите, милорд. Прошу, добро п-пожаловать, — он не поднимал головы, пока юноши не прошли на территорию особняка.  
— Что ты ему там нашептал? — тихо спросил Поттер.  
— Ничего особенного. Напомнил ему, с кем он имеет дело, — Том подмигнул ему и лучезарно улыбнулся. — Идём. Уилберн немного необычный парень, но довольно интересный, а вечеринки закатывает… — Риддл мечтательно прикрыл глаза и смолк.  
На входе в особняк стоял швейцар. Поприветствовав гостей, он направил их в нужном направлении и остался у дверей. Бегло осмотрев себя и Гарри, Том закатал рукава и распахнул двери. Яркий свет от тысячи огней мгновенно ударил в лицо, и Блэк зажмурился. Открыв глаза, он увидел зал, полный разных людей в самых разных нарядах. Среди них ярко выделялся, очевидно, Уилберн в костюме цвета кофе со сливками. Это был красивый юноша двадцати четырёх лет аристократической внешности; крупные кудри русых волос, которые Гарри уже словно где-то видел, обрамляли его бледное худое лицо, подчёркивая шоколадного цвета глаза. Счастливо улыбаясь при виде Тома, Уилберн быстрым шагом подошёл ближе и крепко обнял его, затем отстранился и коротко поцеловал в губы.  
— Уилберн, я же просил… — процедил Том, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая губы.  
— Прости-прости, Томми, ты такая прелесть, когда не в крови с головы до ног, — достаточно громко произнес юноша, и гости рассмеялись, одобрительно кивая головами. — Проходи, только тебя и ждём. Кто это с тобой? — он лучезарно улыбнулся, осматривая своими глубокими глазами, в которых почти не было видно зрачков, нового гостя.  
Том бросил краткий взгляд на Гарри, нервно улыбнулся и был готов дать ответ, но Поттер его опередил:  
— Гарри Блэк.  
Присутствующие в зале затихли, поглядывая на него. Он легко и грациозно поклонился и улыбнулся.  
— Блэк? Тот самый Блэк? — послышались тихие перешептывания в зале. — С той трагедии…  
— Гарри Блэк? — переспросил Лестрейндж. — Странно, я не слышал о вас…  
— Я бастард, вырос за границей. Обо мне не любят говорить, — он виновато улыбнулся.  
— Простите мою нескромность, чей же вы бастард? — спросила какая-то блондинка с бокалом вина в руке и в кошмарной ярко жёлтой мантии.  
— Я не оглашаю этой информации, чтобы не породить сплетен, — немного нервно отозвался Гарри, начиная понимать, что зря он назвал настоящее имя. — Я прибыл в Лондон как только узнал об ужасной смерти родственников. И решил остаться жить здесь.  
— Это было девять лет назад. Где же вы были? — спросил какой-то грубый мужчина, похожий на Гойла.  
— Я был вынужден уехать из страны на длительный срок по работе. Теперь смог вернуться, — Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и взглянул на Тома.  
Тот едва заметно нервничал. Поймав взгляд Блэка, он решил спасать ситуацию.  
— Что ж, думаю, пора выпить за нашу победу, — громко обратился он к залу, смотря, тем не менее, на Уилберна.  
— Да, ты прав. Какое нам дело до того, кто этот человек или кем он себя называет — главное, что ты ему доверяешь. А мы доверяем тебе, правда? — Лестрейндж снова лучезарно улыбнулся, и присутствующие одобрительно закивали головами, поднимая свои бокалы. — За победу!  
— За победу! — стройно отозвались все, и грянула музыка.  
Тома мгновенно окружили гости, расспрашивая о чем-то, поэтому Гарри, ожидая его, пристроился в уютном кресле в углу зала. Кто-то уже начал танцевать; Блэк смутно узнавал в чертах присутствующих Пожирателей псов его мира, приспешников Волдеморта и просто аристократов. Конечно, легко было найти в толпе Малфоев по платине волос, но Гарри не знал их имён и не хотел знать: аристократия и в его вселенной сидела у него в печёнках.  
— Ощущение, что я знаю вас, мистер Блэк, — приятный голос Уилберна раздался над ухом, и Поттер обернулся. — Вы очень похожи на моего пропавшего декана, профессора Уайта. Слишком похожи. Я бы сказал, что вы и есть он, — Лестрейндж обошёл кресло Гарри и уселся напротив, сложив пальцы домиком. — И я…  
Он замер. Всё вокруг замерло: люди в нелепых позах, не успевший телепортироваться полускрученный домовой эльф, Том, смотрящий на Гарри… Мир замер. Застыл.  
— Неужели ты сделал это? — послышался насмешливый шелестящий голос, и плечо Блэка сжала ледяная худощавая рука.  
— Не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то в этой комнате помнил о Гаррете Уайте, кроме Тома, — Поттер поднял взгляд на Смерть. — Ненавижу, что использование твоих даров забирает так много энергии: опять сейчас тошнить будет.  
— Остановка времени вообще не должна существовать, — Смерть оскалился, обнажая ряд острых акульих зубов. — Действуй, меняй их воспоминания. У тебя десять минут, — юноша рассмеялся и исчез, а Поттер принялся за работу.  
Менять воспоминания было легкой задачей, спустя годы тренировок: память похожа на базу данных, в которой найти нужное воспоминание или образ человека достаточно просто. Сначала Уилберн: все воспоминания о Гаррете Уайте в одну кучу, и вот уже не полноценный человек, а лишь мутный силуэт в памяти Лестрейнджа. Но по отдельности менять воспоминания каждого человека очень утомительно. Наконец, остался лишь Том и пара секунд. Блэк едва успел добежать до своего места и сесть в прежнюю позу, когда весь мир вновь зашумел и задвигался. Гости как ни в чем не бывало продолжали беседу, и лишь Лестрейндж странно хмурился.  
— Прошу меня простить, — с трудом выговорил Гарри. — Где тут уборная?  
Уилберн поднял на него рассеянный взгляд и указал в нужном направлении. Тяжело встав с кресла, Поттер, прикрывая рот рукой, как можно быстрее направился в сторону туалета, шатаясь из стороны в сторону от слабости. Как же он ненавидел последствия остановки времени. Сквозь пелену звона в ушах он услышал своё имя, но даже не обернулся: в глазах начинало темнеть. Кто-то перебросил его руку на чужое плечо и, придерживая за талию, помог идти. Шум в ушах становился все громче и громче, тьма застилала глаза, голова кружилась, и Блэк с трудом ориентировался в пространстве. Но вот перед его лицом уже замаячил спасительный унитаз, и Гарри вывернуло. Он почувствовал привкус металла на языке.  
«Кровь?» — рассеянно подумал Поттер, но его вновь вывернуло; он зашёлся судорожным кашлем. Пелена начала спадать, и он услышал, как рядом ругается Том. Его снова стошнило, и он ощутил кровь, крупными каплями стекающую по подбородку.  
—… слышишь меня? Гарри! — Блэк устало прислонился к обжигающе холодному камню и перевёл взгляд на парня. — Гарри, мать твою!  
— Слышу я, не ори, — прохрипел он, морщась от боли в груди.  
— Что за хуйня происходит?! Ты только что был в норме, како…  
— Не кричи, прошу тебя, Томми… — Риддл выругался ещё пару раз и замолчал, салфеткой стирая кровь с подбородка Блэка.  
Не задавая больше вопросов, Том наколдовал стакан воды и протянул его Гарри. Прополоскав рот и сплюнув, тот устало простонал и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось уснуть и не просыпаться.  
Лица коснулось что-то холодное и влажное: Риддл смочил салфетку. Перехватив руку парня, Блэк коснулся губами тонкого запястья и провёл по нему языком.  
— Блэк, — угрожающе рыкнул Том. — Не сейчас.  
— Я остановил время и исказил память всех в зале, — резко переключился Гарри. — Кроме тебя. Память о Гаррете Уайте. Теперь они при желании не вспомнят внешность профессора, — Гарри хрипло рассмеялся и отпустил руку. — Остановка времени — тоже Дар Смерти. Он занимает слишком много энергии и сил, а ещё потом происходит это, — он ткнул себя пальцем в щеку. — Я всего лишь пару раз останавливал время, не считая сегодня. В прошлый раз меня просто вывернуло разок и всё. Не ожидал, что сегодня будет так тяжело.  
Он замолчал, разглядывая лицо Тома из-под полуприкрытых глаз.  
— Ты _что_? — холодно спросил тот, и Блэк почти почувствовал, как Риддл закипает.  
— Уилберн почти сразу же вспомнил меня. Мы не подумали об этом: почти все твои псы учились у меня, они помнят меня. Просто подзабыли, ведь я учил вас всего несколько месяцев, а прошло почти десять лет…  
Том выругался, встал и направился к двери.  
— Том! — окликнул его Гарри, пытаясь встать, но ноги подвели его, и он осел на пол. — Остановись, пожалуйста. Не веди себя, как истеричная девушка, — Риддл бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но всё же вернулся и помог Поттеру встать на ноги. — Я же ради _нас_ стараюсь. Я хочу свободно появляться с тобой на публике, не меняя каждый раз своё имя и внешность, чтобы меня не узнали.  
— Не хочу каждый раз смотреть, как ты мучаешься от последствий, — проворчал Том. — Идти можешь?  
— Да, и более того: мне нужно выпить.  
Блэк, слегка шатаясь, вышел из уборной, принимая должный вид и непринуждённое выражение лица. У двери в зал он уже был почти в норме. Внутри все обеспокоено уставились на отсутствующих, какая-то подвыпившая девушка пошло хихикнула и отвернулась, и Гарри едва заметно покраснел. К ним подбежал Уилберн:  
— Ты в порядке? — испуганно спросил он, зачем-то оправляя футболку Блэка. — Ты так внезапно убежал, и я…  
— Да, всё хорошо. Может, выпьем? — Гарри обаятельно улыбнулся, и Лестрейндж облегченно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— У нас есть кое-что поинтереснее, — он подмигнул Тому и повёл парней к круглому столу с мягкими диванами вокруг. 


	11. Chapter 11

Том не врал насчёт того, что Лестрейндж умеет устраивать вечеринки: гремела музыка, на сцене соловьем заливалась певица, к вечеру в зале появились танцовщицы, умело обхаживая одиноких мужчин и некоторых женщин. Но Гарри больше всего привлекало несметное количество разнообразного алкоголя, при виде которого внутренний подавленный алкоголик Поттера радостно прыгал и просил ещё. И Гарри позволял ему.  
У Уилберна действительно было кое-что поинтереснее, от чего не отказался Том, в отличие от Блэка. И теперь Риддл склонился над столом с короткой трубочкой в пальцах, втягивая в себя очередную дорожку легкого увеселяющего магического наркотика. Блаженно откинувшись на спинку дивана, он перевёл на Гарри взгляд с расширенными бездонными зрачками, делающими его глаза из стальных почти угольными. Подтянувшись ближе, Том легко коснулся уголка губ Поттера, обжигая дыханием, провёл по ним языком и коротко поцеловал. «Огневиски?» — спросил он, и Гарри кивнул, качнув бокалом с алкоголем в руке. Риддл взял бокал, сделал глоток и чуть поморщился. Усмехнувшись, Блэк притянул его к себе и поцеловал уже глубже, влажно проводя языком по нёбу Тома и слизывая вкус обжигающего алкоголя. Кто-то присвистнул. Риддл, рассмеявшись в поцелуй, отстранился и вернулся в компанию.  
Рассеянно улыбаясь и делая вид, что слушает Уилберна, рассказывающего очередную глупую историю, Блэк из-под полуопущенных ресниц рассматривал Тома. Шея парня, как и лицо, покраснели, плечи часто вздрагивали от тихого смеха, а задравшийся пуловер обнажал две тёмные ямочки на пояснице. Гарри скользнул к ним рукой и едва ощутимо коснулся, пробегаясь пальцами по рельефу спины. На мгновение Риддл напрягся, бросил быстрый взгляд на Поттера, который обворожительно оскалился в ответ и убрал руку, и расслабился, немного несвязно комментируя высказывание человека с фамилией Нотт. Блэк плохо запомнил всех представленных ему людей и не стремился как-то исправить это. Большую часть времени он пил и слушал.  
Его шеи коснулась горячая лёгкая рука, скользнувшая на плечо, и он перевёл взгляд с шумной компании на подошедшую к нему танцовщицу. Та, улыбаясь и сверкая тёмными серыми глазами, оседлала его бёдра, сжав стройными ногами, и обеими руками заскользила по телу Гарри.  
— Я не… — она приложила палец к его губам, хихикнула, сделав круговое движение бёдрами, и придвинулась ближе.  
Легко проведя языком по собственному пальцу, задев губы Блэка, девушка втянула его в поцелуй. Прижавшись ближе и прогнувшись в спине, позволяя Поттеру провести руками по своей узкой талии и спуститься на бёдра, она скользнула языком в его рот. Тонкая рука зацепила пуговицу на штанах, спустилась ниже и сжала сквозь ткань член Поттера. Внезапно на фоне шума музыки и гама прозвучал низкий голос Тома, вернув Гарри в чувства, и он резко оттолкнул от себя девушку.  
Он сделал это слишком грубо — возможно, из-за алкоголя, бурлящего в крови, возможно, из-за того, что давно не обращался с женщинами, — но девушка едва успела извернуться, словно кошка, чтобы не удариться спиной о край стола. Разговор оборвался, и все уставились на них. Гарри, осознав содеянное, начал бормотать извинения и уже протянул руку, чтобы помочь девушке подняться, но та в испуге отпрянула от него и как можно быстрее ушла от стола. Поморщившись, Блэк встал с дивана.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил кто-то, и он рассеянно кивнул, направляясь в сторону уборной.  
Едва добравшись до раковины, он включил ледяную воду и умыл пылающее лицо. Какой стыд… Собственное отражение двоилось в глазах, и Гарри чертыхнулся: нельзя ему так много пить. Во рту ещё остался пряный вкус огневиски, и Поттер сглотнул: хотелось ещё. В паху ныло. Девушка, кажется, была родственницей вейл, другого оправдания своему стояку Гарри придумать не мог. Снова пробормотав ругательства, он прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в зеркало, тяжело дыша. Громкий рок-н-ролл, играющий в зале, бил по ушам даже за плотно закрытой дверью туалета.  
Кто-то вошёл, и Блэк посмотрел в отражение: Том осторожно подошёл ближе и приобнял его за талию, глядя через зеркало в его глаза.  
— Девушка в порядке. Почему ты…  
— Не надо, Том, — оборвал его Поттер, выворачиваясь из объятий и отводя взгляд, но Риддл снова мягко обнял его, разворачивая лицом к себе; его губы, пахнущие чем-то сладким, были непозволительно близко к губам Гарри.  
— Почему ты оттолкнул её? — закончил вопрос Том, с трудом отрывая взгляд от раскрасневшихся губ Блэка, который молчал. — Неужели ты только по парням? — прошептал Риддл, и его улыбка стала шире.  
— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что мне нравятся парни?  
— Твой стояк сказал, — Том опустил глаза, медленно и почти невесомо скользя пальцами по низу живота Поттера, чуть задирая футболку.  
— Том… — предупреждающе начал Гарри и запнулся, когда холодные пальцы ловко расстегнули штаны и скользнули внутрь. — Том… — уже жалобно произнес он, тяжело дыша.  
Том, не поднимая глаз, через ткань огладил твёрдый член, большим пальцем очертив головку и оставив мокрый след. Поттер уткнулся носом ему в шею и тихо заскулил.  
— Настолько хочешь меня? — обдавая ухо горячим дыханием, прошептал Риддл и толкнул Гарри к стене.  
— Заткнись, — рыкнул Блэк, вскидывая голову и находя губами губы Тома.  
Тот засмеялся в поцелуй, скользя языком по языку Гарри и повторяя темп руки, поглаживающей член. Он оттянул резинку, и Поттер с тихим стоном подался вперёд. Ритм музыки, сменившейся на быстрый джаз, сливался с ритмом беснующегося сердца Гарри, в ушах шумело, тело бросало в дрожь от каждого движения кольца пальцев Риддла, и Блэк хотел больше, быстрее…  
—… сейчас вернусь! — послышался громкий голос, и дверь распахнулась. — Ох, прошу прощения…  
Том с рыком выругался и убрал руку; Гарри жалобно заскулил, разлепляя глаза, но, заметив человека, пытающегося быстрее закрыть дверь, спешно застегнул штаны и подошёл к раковине. Пах, казалось, горел. Умывшись ледяной водой, Блэк поправил на себе одежду и взглянул на Тома, прислонившегося к стене и рассматривающего его.  
— Надо предупредить Уилберна об уходе, — произнёс он. — В жизни не уходил с вечеринок так рано, ещё даже не утро! — они вышли в коридор, и Блэк снова прижался к его губам. — Нет, нет, стой, не здесь, прошу, — Риддл осторожно отстранился от него и зачесал растрепавшиеся волосы назад. — Пойдём, я скажу Уилберну…  
— Только быстро, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Гарри.  
— Я хочу этого не меньше твоего, — ответил Том и направился к залу.  
Казалось, музыка была оглушительной и в то же время какой-то приглушённой. Блэк рассеянно осматривал людей, музыкантов на сцене, певицу, устало курящую в углу, напитки, льющиеся рекой…  
— Уилл, мы пойдём, Гарри совсем плохо: нельзя ему много пить, — перекрикивая музыку, сказал Риддл, и гости за столом рассмеялись. — Завтра пришлю патронуса со временем собрания — есть, что обсудить.  
Лестрейндж что-то ответил, посмотрев на Поттера, с трудом державшегося на ногах, и, поднявшись с места, притянул к себе Тома, поцеловав его. Их с Гарри взгляды встретились, и Уилберн подмигнул ему. Он непозволительно долго держал Риддла, поэтому в следующее мгновение уже упал обратно на диван от сильного толчка, смеясь и глядя то на Тома, то на Гарри.  
— Я же сказал, прекрати так делать! — громко произнёс Риддл и подошёл к Блэку. — Сволочь, — выругался он, нервно вытирая губы. — Возьми меня за руку, — Гарри послушно взял его за предплечье, и Том коснулся браслета на руке — рядом сверкнул знакомый ободок «оков Форсети» с потускневшим камнем в центре.  
Они переместились в столовую, и Риддл сразу же трансгрессировал в спальню.  
— Слишком много перемещений за раз, — пробурчал Гарри, но Том толкнул его на кровать, седлая бёдра.  
Медленно покачиваясь и проезжаясь по члену Блэка сквозь жёсткую ткань штанов, Том властно и влажно целовал его. Гарри зарылся руками в его волосы, подаваясь навстречу и тихо постанывая, когда Риддл легко прикусывал его губы.  
— Том, пожалуйста… — рвано выдыхая, прошептал Поттер, прижимаясь ближе и прогибаясь в спине.  
Том сполз с кровати и встал на колени, устроившись между ног Гарри. Расстегнув штаны, он стянул их вниз и почувствовал дрожь, пробежавшую по телу при виде сочащегося смазкой члена. Склонившись над ним, он лизнул головку и припал губами к быстро пульсирующей горячей венке. Поттер гортанно застонал и толкнулся навстречу, но Риддл прижал его бедра к постели, не давая двигаться.  
— Мерлин, Том! — прошипел Гарри, выгибаясь и тяжело дыша, пока Том медленно облизывал его член. — Пожалуйста, прошу тебя… — Риддл вобрал его плоть почти до основания, и Блэк застонал, сжав в кулак простыни.  
На долго его не хватило: как только Том ускорил движения, сильнее надавив языком на пульсирующий во рту член, Гарри выгнулся и, выругавшись, кончил.  
— Всегда материшься, когда кончаешь? — ухмыльнулся Риддл, облизываясь и стирая сперму тыльной стороной ладони с подбородка.  
— Иногда, — задыхаясь и глядя на парня из-под ресниц, ответил Гарри.  
— Ты такой сладенький…  
— Не начинай, — прорычал Поттер. — Лучше поцелуй меня.  
— Как прикажете, милорд, — Том подтянулся наверх и поцеловал его, мягко сминая искусанные губы. — Нравится вкус собственной спермы? — усмехнулся он, и Блэк легко ударил его по плечу.  
— Идиот, любишь весь кайф испортить, — пробормотал он. — Давай я… — он протянул руку к штанам Тома, но тот перехватил её, останавливая.  
— Не надо. Мне уже не нужно.  
— Спустил в штаны? — вскинув брови, рассмеялся Гарри.  
— И кто тут ещё кайф портит… — проворчал Риддл, снова слезая с кровати и направляясь в душ. — Ты со мной?  
— После вас, — устало махнул рукой Поттер, провожая взглядом обтянутую плотной тканью штанов задницу.  
Пожав плечами, Том ушёл. Закрыв за собой дверь ванной, он сбросил одежду и забрался под тёплую воду. Он был счастлив: Гарри, чувства к которому не остыли за всё время его отсутствия, вернулся и, более того, позволил _прикоснуться_ к себе. Ещё и победа в войне. Ах, как было приятно осознавать, что именно ты собственными руками завершил войну, убив главнокомандующего вражеской стороны! Хоть он и понимал, что один вряд ли бы справился, самодовольство приятно грело душу. А вечер у Уилберна… С одной стороны, он чуть не умер от страха, когда Гарри начал блевать кровью, да и поведение Лестрейнджа оставляло иногда желать лучшего. С другой стороны, всё закончилось далеко не плохим минетом.  
Выйдя из ванной, он застал Блэка спящим в той же позе, в какой оставил его полчаса назад. Ухмыльнувшись, Том взял палочку и наложил очищающее на Гарри, а затем укрыл одеялом и сам улёгся рядом. Промямлив что-то во сне, Поттер закинул на него руку и прижался ближе. Тихо усмехнувшись, Риддл обнял его в ответ и погрузился в сон.

***

— Том, — кто-то тихо звал его по имени. — Том, чёрт возьми, проснись! — всё так же тихо повторил голос, и сильная рука потрясла Риддла за плечо. — Том!  
С трудом разлепив глаза, Том уставился на Гарри, нависшего над ним с палочкой в руке. Его лицо было напряжено и немного испуганно. Мгновенно проснувшись, Риддл сел в постели и поморщился от подступившей тошноты.  
— Что происходит? — пробормотал он, зевая.  
— Ты не поверишь, но в доме кто-то есть, — почти шёпотом произнес Блэк, бросая ему одежду. — Если кто-то смог пробраться в Блэк-хаус, у него серьёзные намерения. Сюда даже авроры с трудом могут попасть.  
— Блять, — тихо выругался Том, хмурясь и натягивая одежду. — Не проверял?  
— Не хотел оставлять тебя одного, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Давай живей.  
Через пару минут с палочками наготове они вышли из спальни и, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, замерли в коридоре.  
«Давай, используй своё супер-зрение», — прозвучал голос Тома в голове Гарри, и тот послушно закрыл глаза.  
«А ты используй легилименцию и посмотри все сам», — Блэк взял его за руку, и мир в глазах Тома окрасился в жёлтые цвета.  
«Позитивненько, — прокомментировал он, и Гарри тихо фыркнул. — Так. Показывай. Люди — это те яркие пятна? — Поттер подтвердил. — Хорошо. Значит, шестеро. В столовой, в большой гостиной, двое на этаже со спальнями, один на нижних этажах и один прямо за углом, вот дерьмо…»  
Оба вернулись в нормальное состояние, и Гарри прижался к стене, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. Мужчина в чёрной одежде и знакомой маске возился у двери в одну из комнат. Вскинув палочку, Блэк точным заклятием оглушил противника. Они подкрались ближе, и Том тихо выругался: «Гриновец».  
— Что им тут надо? — шёпотом спросил Гарри, поднимая тело, и, левитируя его над головой, занёс в комнату, бесшумно уложив на пол.  
— Не знаю, наверное, пришли забрать палочку Гриндевальда…  
— Что?! — зашипел Гарри. — Она у тебя? Ты же собирался отдать её министерству…  
— Министр сказала оставить её себе.  
— И ты послушался? Почему ты вообще её тогда не используешь?  
— Мне не нужны проблемы со Смертью! — прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо ему ответить, Риддл ладонью заткнул его рот, прислушиваясь. — Поднимается по лестнице. Беру на себя его и проверю столовую, гостиную и нижний этаж. Зачисти спальни.  
—  _Не смей убивать, нам нужна информация_ , — прошипел на парселтанге Блэк и беззвучно трансгрессировал на этаж выше.  
Шаги послышались совсем рядом, и Том едва успел спрятаться в тени двери, когда гриновец, поднимавшийся по лестнице, подбежал к союзнику, без сознания лежавшему в комнате.  
—  _Ступерфай!_  — прошептал Риддл, и мужчина мешком упал на другого гриновца.  
На всякий случай связав противников и откинув их палочки куда подальше, Том поспешил в столовую. Никого там не найдя, он прокрался в большую гостиную.  
Там, обшаривая шкафы, спиной к нему стоял гриновец. Том вскинул палочку, но тут рядом что-то упало, и мужчина обернулся. Заметив Риддла, он тоже поднял свою палочку и выкрикнул заклинание. Том отскочил в сторону и зашипел от боли в руке: заклинание попало в вазу, и осколок впился ему в плечо. Посылая заклинания одно за другим, он наступал на гриновца, но тот тоже был не промах, успевая отражать каждое. Одно из заклинаний попало в маску, и та разлетелась, открывая лицо совсем ещё молодой девушки. Замешкавшись, Том пропустил заклинание, и палочка вылетела из рук, а сам он упал на пол, не в силах пошевелиться. Девушка подошла ближе и схватила его за горло:  
— Где она? — прошипела она, впиваясь ногтями в чувствительную кожу. — Где Бузинная палочка?  
— Думаешь, я скажу это просто так? — ухмыльнулся Том и тут же закричал от боли: приспешница вонзила осколок глубже в руку.  
— Где она? — повторила она свой вопрос уже громче.  
— Да пошла ты! — хрипло выплюнул Риддл и, стиснув зубы, застонал.  
— Ладно, — девушка отпустила его и тут же вскинула палочку: — _Круцио!_  
Казалось, он заживо горел. Он даже не слышал собственного крика, извиваясь от боли, раздирающей изнутри. Как только она отпустила, Том вновь услышал вопрос. После прежнего ответа боль с новой силой охватила его тело. Ему казалось, это продолжалось вечность: тело, раз за разом разрываемое на куски и одновременно сгорающее заживо, много тысяч раз.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось, и он болезненно застонал, сжавшись в комок на полу. В ушах звенело, гулкими быстрыми ударами гремело сердце, тело било крупной дрожью, и он в агонии шарил ничего не видящими глазами по комнате. Кто-то коснулся его, и он в ужасе дернулся, стараясь отползти дальше. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел перед собой Гарри, нелепо двигающего губами.  
— Я не слышу, не слышу, — прохрипел Том. — В ушах пиздец звенит…  
Поттер резко отвернулся от него, вскочил, и яркие лучи посыпались из его палочки. Том почувствовал, что тело тяжелеет и слабеет. Не в силах сопротивляться, он соскользнул во тьму.

***

Гарри обрабатывал рану Тома, когда тот очнулся и тут же резко отодвинулся на кровати, в испуге смотря на Поттера.  
— Всё хорошо, это я, — усмехнулся Блэк, ожидая реакции Риддла.  
Придя в себя, тот облегчённо выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся:  
— Не узнал. Думал, в плен взяли.  
— Ну да, конечно, и рану тебе в плену обрабатывают, — добродушно проворчал Гарри, подтянувшись ближе и вновь берясь за волшебную палочку. — Не дергайся, осталось только закрыть, — он замолчал, осторожно стягивая шов.  
— Я был прав, они приходили за Бузинной. Не понимаю, может, у них новый лидер? — Том скосил глаза на Блэка, стараясь делать как можно меньше движений. — Зачем им тогда ещё работать группой? Если бы это были корыстные цели…  
— Даже в корыстных целях могут помогать друзья, — перебил его Гарри, довольно выдыхая и глядя на аккуратный, почти не заметный шрам. — А теперь скажи мне, что они не знают, где Бузинная палочка.  
— Не знают. Даже если бы и узнали, то не смогли бы её достать. Она в прекрасно защищённом месте, в самом безопасном в Магической Британии…  
— Надеюсь, не в Гринготтсе, — пробормотал себе под нос Поттер, но Том его не услышал.  
—...в Гринготтсе. Это место невозможно обокрасть, только если ты не гоблин, — он коротко рассмеялся.  
— Я сделал это в свои семнадцать, — спокойно произнес Гарри, взяв стакан с тумбочки и наполнив его водой.  
— Ты обокрал Гринготтс?! — воскликнул Том, подскочив на кровати и тут же застонав от боли. — Всё тело ломит… Как ты сделал это? И, главное, зачем?  
— Там был один из кр… — Блэк запнулся на полуслове и закашлялся. — Кое-что важное для спасения мира.  
— Ты спаса…  
— Давай не будем об этом, — прервал его Поттер, капнув пару капель чего-то темно-бурого в стакан с водой и перемешав палочкой. — Банк легко ограбить, если у тебя есть, чем заплатить гоблинам. Или если ты под мантией невидимости, — он пожал плечами, протягивая стакан Риддлу. — Пей. Будет невкусно.  
— Что это? — поморщился тот, глядя на бурую жидкость.  
— Обезболивающее. — Том залпом выпил содержимое и едва удержал его во рту. — Я предупредил.  
— Отвратительно, — Риддл высунул язык и зажмурился. — Гадость! Когда начнёт действовать?  
— Примерно минута. И на сутки. Хватит, чтобы сходить забрать палочку, устроить допрос и собрание. Надеюсь, гоблины не видели, что ты кладёшь в сейф, — Гарри забрал стакан и поставил на стол.  
— Видели. Они сразу её узнали, так что…  
— Очень плохо. Гоблины используют это, многие из них приспешники Гриндевальда, они не упустят возможности…  
— Но они не посмеют…  
— Лично — возможно, нет, но помочь проникнуть — запросто. Быстро собирайся, отправляемся немедленно. Если Бузинная опять попадёт в руки гриновцев, будет плохо.  
— Но ведь она слушается меня? — неуверенно произнес Том, сползая с кровати и направляясь к шкафу.  
— Да… — Гарри задумчиво рассматривал ямочки на пояснице. — Верно, ты прав. Только если у Гриндевальда нет остальных Даров Смерти. В любом случае, она могущественна, так что нужно спрятать её в более надёжном месте.  
— В Хогвартсе? — съязвил Том в ткань футболки.  
— Нет. В месте, куда может попасть только Блэк. — Риддл вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Ритуальный зал.

***

Гоблин скалился, управляя тележкой, гремящей по рельсам подземелий Магического Банка. Том нервно поглядывал на Гарри, который уставился в темноту глубинных подземелий. Что-то было не так… Поттер чувствовал это, но не мог понять, что именно. Тележка остановилась у острого выступа скалы, и гоблин, всё ещё отвратительно скалясь, первый слез на землю. За ним последовал Риддл, последним вышел Гарри. Где-то в глубине послышался тихий сиплый стон, и Том насторожился.  
— Что это? — тихо спросил он.  
— Дракон, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Гоблин бросил на них краткий острый взгляд и проскрипел:  
— Ваш сейф, мистер Риддл.  
Оказавшись внутри, Том первым делом подбежал к узкому футляру и открыл его.  
— Её нет, — прошептал он с дрожью в голосе. — Палочки нет.  
— Я говорил не доверять гоблинам артефактов, — рыкнул Блэк, щёлкая креплением и перехватывая палочку пальцами. — Кто это сделал? — громко спросил он, приставив кончик тёмного дерева к морщинистому уродливому лбу гоблина. — Кто забрал её? — гоблин захихикал, обнажая ряд желтых акульих клыков. — Я… Задал… Вопрос… — гневно прошипел Поттер, выходя из камеры сейфа и подталкивая гоблина к обрыву.  
— Слуги того, кто создаст новый, лучший мир, — гоблин рассмеялся, и Гарри занёс палочку для удара.  
— Стой, — Том схватил его за руку. — Мы не выберемся отсюда.  
— Верно, — проскрипел гоблин. — Не выберетесь!  
В следующее мгновение маленькие когтистые руки взмыли в воздух, и неведомая сила толкнула обоих авроров с обрыва. 


	12. Chapter 12

Это было глупой идеей, но ничего умнее он не успел придумать. Том схватил Гарри за руки, притянул к себе и выкрикнул заклинание. Его мантия мгновенно раздулась, образуя плотную сферу вокруг них, и через пару мгновений они упали на скалистую поверхность земли. От удара из них выбило весь дух, плечо Гарри пронзила острая боль, он вскрикнул, рядом зашипел Том, они болтались внутри прыгающей по скалам сферы, периодически вскрикивая от боли и грязно ругаясь. Когда, наконец, они остановились от удара в стену (при этом стукнувшись лбами), Поттер рыкнул:  
— Сраные гоблины ещё умоются у меня кровью за такое!  
Том хрипло рассмеялся, потирая ушибы, и достал волшебную палочку:  
—  _Люмос!_  
Яркий шар осветил Гарри, устало дышащего и прикрывшего глаза. С уголка губ стекала тонкая струйка крови, на скуле уже образовался ушиб, немного дрожащая рука сжимала левое плечо. Том наложил диагностирующие чары.  
— У тебя плечо вывихнуто. Левое, — пробормотал Риддл, и Блэк смерил его презрительным «спасибо, капитан очевидность» взглядом, но Том не обратил на это внимание.  
Он произнёс ещё одно заклинание, и сфера исчезла, трансформировавшись в мантию. Риддл помог Поттеру подняться на ноги, затем поднял палочку и произнёс:  
—  _Эпискеи!_  — плечо неприятно хрустнуло, и Гарри зашипел от боли, но благодарно кивнул Тому.  
Осмотревшись, парни устало вздохнули — вокруг дальше пары метров ничего не было видно.  
—  _Люмос максима!_  — яркая вспышка света вылетела из палочки Блэка, освещая бесконечные скалистые выступы и пещеры. — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что нам делать, — устало произнес он и повернулся к Риддлу; тот не отрывал взгляд от губ Поттера. — Что?  
Том медленно склонился вперёд и провёл языком по щетинистому подбородку, слизывая кровь, а затем целуя сами губы. Как только язык Риддла попытался скользнуть в рот Гарри, тот отстранится и, прочистив горло, пробормотал:  
— Давай сначала выберемся отсюда.  
— А потом?  
— А потом, что захочешь, — Блэк подмигнул ему и пошёл вперёд по дорожке между скалами.  
Том, жадно сглотнув, последовал за ним, отчаянно отбиваясь от мыслей, направленных в сторону того, _что он мог сделать с Гарри, как долго и насколько глубоко…_ Риддл мотнул головой. «Не сейчас, стояк. Не сейчас».  
— Есть только один вариант, — начал рассуждать вслух Том, пытаясь отвлечься от назойливых мыслей, — лезть по скалам до самого выхода. Но выход ещё нужно найти, а тут настоящий лабиринт!  
— Есть идея, но она просто безумна, — Гарри на минуту показалось, что он буквально повторил реплику Гермионы. — Хотя я так уже делал.  
— Думаю, всё лучше, чем лезть по скалам, — буркнул Том, осматривая бесконечно уходящие во тьму уступы.  
— Не уверен. Нам нужно найти дракона.  
— Дракона?!  
— В прошлый раз я именно так и сбежал. Не вижу других вариантов. Здесь антиаппарационный барьер, даже домовики не смогут нас забрать отсюда. Да и если заберёмся на самый верх скал, мы всё равно не найдём выход…  
— Как будто найти дракона в лабиринте легче! — фыркнул Том, покачав головой. — Тут даже твоё «тепловое зрение», — он изобразил воображаемые кавычки в воздухе, — не поможет — дракон-то хладнокровный.  
Гарри, до этого уверенно топавший впереди, резко остановился, и Том врезался в его спину. Поттер с радостным лицом обернулся и воскликнул:  
— Ты гений, Томми!  
— Да, знаю, — фыркнул Риддл.  
— Нет, серьёзно! «Тепловое зрение»! Я действительно вижу только тёплые объекты, а подземелья Гринготтса — сплошные скалы и сейфы, здесь нет ничего тёплого. Эпицентром тепла является выход отсюда! Так мы и доберёмся до него: с помощью Дара Смерти! — воодушевленно закончил Блэк, радостно смотря в глаза Тома.  
— Что ж, прекрасно, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. — Действуй! Путь в любом случае займёт у нас слишком много времени, скоро мы проголодаемся, а нам нужны силы. Лучше не медлить.  
— Да, ты прав. Прав.  
Гарри закрыл глаза и едва уловимо шепнул что-то. Том настороженно следил за ним. Блэк нахмурился, повторил заклинание громче, но, похоже ничего не изменилось.  
— Какого дьявола… — Поттер раскрыл глаза и внезапно…  
— Мне кажется, ты предложил сначала выбраться отсюда, — неуверенно произнес Риддл.  
— Именно над этим я и работаю! — глухо проворчал в ткань футболки Гарри.  
— Тогда зачем ты раздеваешься? — Гарри повернулся к нему спиной. — Что?  
— Ты видишь что-нибудь?  
— Кроме невозможно сексуальной спины — нет, — усмехнулся Том, скользнув ледяными пальцами по пояснице Блэка.  
— Блять, Том, ты думаешь о чем-нибудь, кроме секса вообще? — рыкнул тот, вновь натягивая футболку.  
— А что я ещё должен был сказать? — наигранно обиженно пробормотал Риддл. — Тем более, мы так толком и не…  
— Там должна была быть печать демона, — перебил его Поттер, и Том немного разочарованно вздохнул. — Под лопаткой.  
— Не-а, ничего не было. — Гарри молча двинулся вперёд по тропе. — Не объяснишь, что это значит?  
Поттер долго молчал, так что Том подумал уже, что тот не услышал его вопроса, и собирался повторить, когда Блэк ответил:  
— Это значит, что нам придётся выбираться собственными силами. Мой контракт со Смертью разорван. А ещё это значит, что я могу умереть в любой момент.  
— Как и _каждый_ в этом мире, — съязвил Риддл.  
— Верно, но у меня _был_ контракт со Сметью. Он должен был оберегать меня до смерти, назначенной мне в книге жнецов, понимаешь? Судьба и весь этот бред.  
— Я думал, это сказки, — удивился Том.  
— К сожалению, нет.  
Минут двадцать, по предположению Гарри, они молча шли по тоннелю в скалах. Не считая их тихих шагов и дыхания, из посторонних звуков Поттер улавливал лишь шумящий где-то недалеко водопад. «Значит, дракон где-то рядом», — немного подбодрил себя Блэк, легко перепрыгнув с одного уступа на другой.  
Том начал тихо что-то бормотать, и Гарри обеспокоено обернулся. На его молчаливый вопрос Том ответил повышением голоса и мелодичной распевом неизвестной Поттеру песни. Гарри закатил глаза.  
Это произошло внезапно: леденящий душу холод прорвался сквозь его рёбра, заставив тело задрожать, и так же быстро исчез. Гарри непроизвольно обернулся, но наткнулся только на зевающего Тома, который смачно причмокнул и вскинул бровь в немом вопросе.  
— Что-то не так, — неопределённо ответил Гарри, направляя люмос перед собой и осматривая стены скал. — Что-то… — он умолк, вслушиваясь.  
Краем глаза он всё же заметил _её_ : едва уловимую тень, слабо выделявшуюся в темноте между скалами. Он безуспешно пытался поймать её взглядом, но она постоянно ускользала.  
— Что за чёрт… — Том тоже заметил это и теперь вглядывался в освещённые заклинанием участки подземелий.  
— Пошли отсюда, — прошептал Гарри, смыкая кольцо пальцев на запястье Риддла.  
Он начал нервничать. Гринготтс не просто банк. Это _хранилище_ , здесь может быть что угодно. И Поттер очень надеялся, что то, что они… _чувствовали_ , было не чем-то, что могло бы убить их.  
Гарри всё ещё держал руку Тома, когда _она_ появилась прямо перед ними: измождённо худая, но по-прежнему красивая, с болезненным лицом и полупрозрачным телом. Сомнений быть не могло — это призрак.  
— Маги? — неуверенно произнесла девушка, затем сделала шаг ближе и испарилась.  
— Отлично, вот поэтому я не люблю призраков, — проворчал Том, осторожно освобождая руку из пальцев Гарри и направляясь вперёд. — Нет времени стоять тут, Гарри. Шансы найти выход очень малы, и если мы…  
— Я могу помочь вам выйти отсюда, — голос призрака был слабым, едва слышным, но нежным, сладким и прекрасным.  
— За определенную плату, я прав? — дерзко ответил Риддл, но Поттер рыкнул на него и повернулся к девушке, появившейся за его спиной.  
— Это наш единственный шанс, Том, — он не отрывал взгляда от призрака. — Чего ты хочешь взамен?  
—  _Свободы,_  — девушка грустно улыбнулась. — Я выведу вас отсюда, а вы выпустите…  
— Но я не знаю, как… — начал было Гарри, но девушка вновь пропала, и Риддл за его спиной фыркнул.  
— Сюда, — послышался голос откуда-то сверху, и парни вскинули головы.  
Над ними метрах в пяти стояла девушка, едва касаясь ногами выступа в скале. Том бросил немного нервный взгляд на Блэка и взялся рукой за первый выступ, затем следующий и дальше, поднимаясь всё выше и выше по вековым скалам банка. Гарри, убрав палочку в крепление, последовал за ним.  
Они шли не меньше часа. Мышцы ныли, на пальцах Том чувствовал кровь, а девушка ничего не говорила, кроме периодических «сюда», «я здесь» и «уже близко».  
Внезапно Поттер сорвался. Том видел, как его рука ухватилась за уступ, который рассыпался в пальцах, и Гарри исчез в темноте.  
—  _Левикорпус!_  — выкрикнул Риддл, спеша к обрыву и молясь, чтобы заклинание сработало. — Гарри! — он схватился дрожащими руками за край и всматриваясь в темноту. — Блэк! — сердце бешено билось в груди, ничего не было видно, слышно, паника захлестнула его с головы до ног, и Риддл отчаянно закричал: — Гарри!  
— В порядке, — послышалось снизу, и Том судорожно вздохнул. — В порядке, я в порядке. Вытаскивай меня отсюда, — его голос был каким-то странным, но Риддлу было не до этого.  
Взмах руки, и Гарри уже висит рядом с ним в воздухе. Обхватив руками, Том прижал его к себе, зарываясь носом в шею и чувствуя, как тело Поттера потяжелело, когда заклятие стало спадать.  
— Мордред, я так испугался, так… Я думал, всё, Мерлин…  
— Тише, Том, — усмехнулся Гарри, мягко отстраняясь от парня. — Всё хорошо, ты прекрасно среагировал, и я жив благодаря тебе. А теперь давай отбросим все эти романтичные сопли и выберемся, наконец, отсюда.  
Том закивал, а затем прижался к губам Блэка. Гарри что-то ещё промычал протестующее, но Риддл зарылся пальцами в его волосы и сжал. Он не столько _целовал_ , сколько кусал, сталкивался зубами и после отпустил, резко отходя на несколько шагов и тяжело дыша.  
Поттер слизал вновь выступившую на губе кровь и отвёл взгляд, ища призрака.  
— Думаю, нам надо поторопиться, — прохрипел он.  
— Сюда, — вновь послышался голос девушки, и парни последовали за ней.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Гарри, чтобы отвлечься от недавних событий, так некстати заставлявших все внутренности переворачиваться от восхищения.  
— Амелия, — коротко ответила девушка, смотря на парней сверху вниз. — Это последний подъём, дальше будем идти ровно.  
— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Том, игнорируя боль в руках.  
— Почему ты здесь? Прости за бестактный вопрос, но как ты умерла? — продолжал интересоваться Гарри.  
— Мой отец выдал меня за очень богатого лорда-мага, но он был старым, отвратительным извращенцем, и я пыталась сбежать от него. Дважды. На третий раз он бросил меня в свой сейф и сказал, что я его сокровище и мое место здесь. Он навещал меня с едой, никто не знал, что я здесь. А потом он просто перестал приходить. Я умерла здесь от голода, — дрожащим голосом закончила Амелия, когда Поттер забрался наверх и протянул Тому руку.  
— Думаешь, он просто забыл тебя тут? — спросил Гарри.  
— Что за бред, Блэк, — фыркнул Риддл, устало падая на землю рядом с ним и тяжело дыша. — Уверен, старик откинул копыта.  
— Ужасная смерть, — пробормотал Поттер, взглянув на Амелию. — Твоя.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Такова моя судьба. Вперёд, недолго осталось, — она опять испарилась и появилась на другом конце тоннеля.

***

— Думал, мы никогда оттуда не выберемся, — пробормотал Гарри, когда они аппарировали из зала Банка в спальню Блэк-хауса.  
— Необходимо доложить министру о происх… — начал Том, но Блэк зашикал на него, обвивая руками шею и коротко целуя.  
— Давай сначала хоть немного отдохнём.  
— Гарри, мир…  
— С миром ничего не случится за пару часов. Отправь министру патронуса, если так хочешь, но не думаю, что информация о том, что гоблины теперь на стороне гриновцев, что-то критически изменит.  
Том опустил взгляд, скользнув рукой по спине Поттера, и кивнул.  
— Я всё же отправлю патронуса. Слишком много всего нужно объяснить…  
— Позже. Том, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Посмотри на себя.  
Риддл болезненно нахмурился и отошёл от Гарри, стягивая с себя вещи. На спине кое-где расцвели синяки и ушибы, кровь с рук оставляла на одежде грязные пятна, и сердце Поттера сжалось: да, он видел и хуже, но это же _его Том_.  
— Жаль девушку, — произнёс Риддл, подходя к Поттеру и помогая выбраться из футболки: боль в руке начала чувствоваться только теперь.  
— Она сама не знала, что ничто не поможет ей выбраться оттуда, — ответил Гарри, расстёгивая штаны. — Как и мы. Я подозревал, конечно, но не стал говорить — она помогла нам выбраться.  
— Лица гоблинов были бесценны, — хмыкнул Том.  
— Я с трудом смог удержать себя в руках, чтобы не убить их всех прямо там, на месте, — рыкнул Гарри, направляясь в ванну; Риддл нерешительно остановился. — Идём?.. — это было что-то вроде неуверенного предложения, поэтому Том замялся.  
— Я… Мне кажется, я не смогу, то есть… — он занервничал. — Я не сдержусь и…  
— Том, — Гарри со вздохом опустил взгляд, но затем вновь посмотрел на парня. — Ты не думал, что именно этого я и добиваюсь?  
Внезапно Риддл почувствовал себя пятнадцатилетней девочкой, потому что он определено покраснел до кончиков ушей и чувствовал себя чертовски глупым. А заметив усмешку на губах Блэка, он покраснел ещё больше.  
Больше они ничего не говорили. Поттер закатил глаза, фыркнул и ушёл в ванную, пока Том медленно переваривал происходящее. Он уже разделся и залез под летающий вокруг него душ с тёплой водой, когда дверь в ванну распахнулась и влетел Риддл.  
— То есть ты предлагаешь мне секс? — воскликнул он и тут же ойкнул, закусив губу и припечатав взгляд к заднице Гарри.  
— Что с тобой, Риддл? — рассмеялся Поттер. — Ещё пару дней назад ты готов был трахнуть меня в любой удачный момент (заметь, я тебе позволял, а обстоятельства нет), а сейчас твоя реакция похожа на: «О Мерлин, он серьезно наконец-то позволит мне себя трах…» — Том зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы Гарри и властно поцеловал, прерывая на полуслове. Его язык, мягкий, сладкий, сводящий Поттера с ума так, словно Риддл весь насквозь был пропитан амортенцией, скользил по языку Гарри, а член неприятно тёрся о ткань его намокших трусов. — Так-то лучше, — задыхаясь прошептал Гарри, когда Том его отпустил. Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри закусил губу, сдерживая стон, потому что Риддл сжал его член, и зрачки расширились за долю секунды, заполоняя почти всю радужную оболочку.  
Пожалуй, это был второй секс в жизни Поттера, когда всё происходило «словно в тумане». Он не заметил, как оказался прижат спиной к ледяному камню стены, и очнулся только от собственного стона. Том неотрывно следил за собственными пальцами, скользящими между губ Блэка и давящими тому на язык. Риддл никогда не думал, что Гарри может выглядеть так _блядски развратно_ : глаза с бесконечно глубокими зрачками, вода, смешавшаяся со слюной, лихорадочно покрасневшие щеки и шея, частое дыхание с тихими сиплыми стонами и неконтролируемые толчки бёдер в кольцо пальцев вокруг члена.  
Блэк скользнул руками по телу Тома, цепляясь за резинку и стягивая вниз, вместе с тем опускаясь на колени. Пальцы во рту заменились на член, и оба парня одновременно застонали.  
— Ты действительно получаешь _такой кайф_ от того, что отсасываешь кому-то, шлюшка? — прохрипел Риддл, и Гарри отстранился, облизнувшись.  
— Во-первых, не кому-то, а тебе, — он посмотрел на Риддла из-под ресниц. — Во-вторых, да, действительно, — этот взгляд снизу вверх посылал волну дрожи по телу Тома. — А в-третих, прекращай с ругательствами, Томми, у тебя это совсем не получается, — он усмехнулся и, прежде чем Том успел возразить, заглотил член до основания.  
Риддл судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как внутри всё стянуло вакуумом, и упёрся мокрыми ладонями в стену. Одна рука скользнула вниз, до боли сжимая чуть вьющиеся от воды волосы Гарри. Блэк слегка зацепил зубами нежную кожу ствола, за что получил недовольное рычание и резкий толчок вперёд так, что головка ткнулась в горло. Поттер едва сдержал рвотный рефлекс, но смог расслабить горло и прикрыл глаза, стараясь размеренно дышать. Они замерли: Риддл давал привыкнуть Блэку, а Блэк — Риддлу. Наконец Том плавно двинул бёдрами, и Гарри с пошлым хлюпом выпустил член изо рта, через секунду послушно принимая резкий толчок уже с расслабленной глоткой. Риддл ругался над ним, а у Поттера от этого поджимались пальцы на ногах. Наконец, он сжал бёдра Тома и, уткнувшись носом в жёсткие волоски, сглотнул с головкой в глотке. Лучшими наградами были громкий стон, дрожь в теле и горячая сперма в горле. Поттер ещё пару раз сглотнул, затем отстранился и, тяжело дыша, оперся спиной о стену. Риддл соскользнул напротив него, всё ещё крупно вздрагивая и хаотично бегая взглядом по телу Блэка.  
— Это… — его голос хрипел, и Том откашлялся. — Это против правил.  
— Довести тебя до оргазма — против правил? — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— То… То, что ты сделал… Чёрт, это было охуенно, — закончил Риддл куда-то за ухо Поттера и смазано поцеловал его в шею. — Я посмотрю, у тебя было много опыта?  
— Ты действительно хочешь обсуждать это _сейчас_? — прошептал Гарри, обвивая тело Тома руками и ногами и прижимаясь стояком к крепкому животу, смешивая воду и предэякулят.  
— Чёрт, — выругался Риддл, усмехаясь. — Дай мне время.  
— Старичок, — фыркнул Гарри, отстраняясь и делая попытку подняться.  
— Вообще-то, да, я старше тебя. На целых полтора года, — парировал Том, и Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Вообще-то, ты старше меня приблизительно на семьдесят лет, но это уже совсем другая история, — Поттер повернул Тома к себе спиной.  
— Я рассчитывал на позицию актива, — обиженно пробурчал Риддл.  
— Ты им и будешь. Иногда.  
— Что значит иногда?  
— Это значит «когда я разрешу».  
— Ох, посмотрите, у нас тут пассив строит из себя-а-ай, блять, какого чёрта?! Тебя не учили предупреждать.  
— Прости, Том, лечить твои ушибы будет больно, но не более, чем получать их, — Гарри осторожно водил руками по спине Тома, невербально произнося нужные заклинания.  
— Как ты вообще ещё можешь помнить заклинания с таким стояком? — усмехнулся Риддл, разворачиваясь и вновь целуя Поттера.  
— Я просто жду, когда у тебя будет такой же, — сквозь поцелуй ответил Гарри и почувствовал, как сильные руки подхватывают его под бёдра, вновь прижимая к стене, а между ягодиц скользит твёрдый член. — Похвально, мистер Риддл, — произнёс он тоном профессора.  
— Если хочешь устроить игру учитель-ученик — ты выбрал неверную позицию.  
Гарри ничего не успел ответить, потому что Том буквально перекинул его через плечо и, щелчком пальцев выключив душ, вышел из ванной, направляясь к кровати. Через мгновение он уже покрывал поцелуями тело Блэка, нависая над ним.  
— Том, кровать будет мокрая.  
— Это действительно то, о чем ты хочешь говорить сейчас? — передразнил его Том, наколдовывая смазку и соскальзывая одним пальцем внутрь Поттера. — Ты уверен?  
— О Мерлин…  
— Предпочёл бы Том.  
Риддл без промедлений добавил второй палец, сгибая их внутри и скользя по простате, заставляя тело Гарри выгибаться дугой. С губ сорвался плохо подавленный стон, и Поттер чуть шире развёл ноги, мутным взглядом смотря на Тома. Тот сделал более сильный толчок пальцами, и глаза Поттера закатились, ресницы задрожали, и он закусил губу.  
—  _Я хочу слышать твои стоны,_  — прошипел Риддл на ухо и прикусил его, добавив третий палец. Гарри застонал, подаваясь навстречу и опуская одну руку вниз. — Не так быстро, сладкий, — Том прижал к кровати его запястья над головой, продолжая растягивать Блэка. — Только когда я _позволю_.  
— Блядский рот, Том, я не подписывался на полное доминирование, — прохрипел Гарри, прогибаясь в спине и вновь открывая глаза.  
— Не говори, что тебе не нравится.  
— Ох, поверь, всё намного хуже. — Том вынул пальцы, и Поттер протестующе замычал, но сильные руки перевернули его на живот, заставив встать на колени. — Я без ума от этого.  
Риддл резким толчком вошёл в него, кусая за шею, и Гарри зашипел — член тебе не пальцы. Том медленными тягучими толчками двигал бедрами, и колени Блэка стали разъезжаться по влажным простыням. Парень за его спиной выпрямился, сжимая одной рукой волосы в кулак, а другой задницу Поттера, и ускорил темп, жёсткими, властными толчками втрахивая аврора в кровать. Гарри тихо скулил в подушку, сминая простынь в пальцах и толкаясь навстречу Риддлу.  
— Чёрт, Том, пожалуйста…  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Что «пожалуйста»? — Том склонился над ним, быстрее вколачиваясь в податливое тело.  
— Том…  
— Скажи это, Блэк.  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне… — Гарри подавился стоном. — Позволь мне кончить, Томми, блять, просто…  
Риддл пару раз провёл по его члену рукой, и Гарри излился в кулак. Мышцы вокруг члена Риддла до боли сжались, и его тоже забила крупная дрожь оргазма. Он упал рядом с Гарри, рвано дыша и успокаивая беснующийся ритм сердца.  
— Это было _просто охуенно_ , — подал через пару минут сиплый голос Гарри, перевернувшись на спину.  
— Согласен.  
Он смазано поцеловал Гарри в покрытую щетиной скулу и, закрыв глаза, положил голову на его плечо.  
— Кстати, Гарри, — внезапно произнес Том и услышал в ответ слабое мычание. — Ты помнишь о том, что у нас еще два гриновца в плену? Надо бы допросить их…  
— Мордред, Том, ты действительно хочешь обсудить это _сейчас_?  
Риддл фыркнул на излюбленную фразу Поттера, после чего укрыл их одеялом и вскоре уснул. 


	13. Chapter 13

— Вы даже не представляете, во что ввязались, — усмехнулся гриновец, назвавшийся Джоном, и сплюнул кровь. — Вам такое и не снилось.  
— Поверь, Джон, я и не такое видел, — устало пробормотал Гарри, сидя на полу с палочкой в руке. — Так с кем мы имеем дело?  
— Скорее, _с чем_. Не уверен уже, что это человек, — Джон нахмурился. — Ладно, я расскажу вам. Вы же всё равно убьёте меня.  
— Мы могли бы отпустить тебя, — вступил в разговор Том, стоящий у стены со скрещенными на груди руками. — Теоретически, — пожал он плечами.  
— Тогда меня убьёт Гриндевальд. Участь одна, — он провёл языком по губам, слизывая кровь. — То, с чем связался Геллерт, непостижимо тёмное. Если бы люди знали, к чему приводит милая детская легенда о Дарах Смерти…  
— Он заключил контракт? — Блэк поднялся с пола и подошёл ближе к допрашиваемому.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— У меня у самого контракт, — Гарри показал палочку гриновцу. — Я просто изменил её цвет. Это Бузинная.  
— Глупо было отдавать её кому-то, Риддл, — фыркнул Джон, качая головой, но парни промолчали. — Да, ты прав. Он заключил контракт с тем дьяволом. Понятия не имею, на каких условиях, но он _уже_ могущественен, как не был никогда. После перерождения, которое даровала ему Смерть, Гриндевальд стал… — Джон покачал головой. — Он может останавливать время, может принимать почти любую форму живого в этом мире, может взмахом руки вызвать ураган, способный разрушить город за пару минут, а по его венам течёт Адское Пламя.  
Том с хорошо скрываемым ужасом слушал рассказ пленного и понимал, что им не одолеть Геллерта. Даже когда у Гарри был контракт, у него не было и половины той силы, о которой говорит гриновец. Но долг Тома — защищать этот мир. Значит, надо хотя бы попытаться. «Джон не дурак, он знает, что за такие сведения его убьют. Возможно, стоит переманить его на свою сторону? Жизнь за верность…»  
Том, задумавшись, смотрел на Поттера. Тот сидел на корточках перед Джоном, совсем как девять лет назад перед Вестером Вудом, а Том вновь почувствовал себя мальчишкой шестнадцати лет, влюблённым в своего профессора. Теперь же Гарри общается с ним как с равным.   
Том прислушался к разговору: Блэк выяснял местонахождения штабов гриновцев и дальнейшие планы Гриндевальда.  
— Они собираются разрушить этот мир, уничтожить под корень всех маглов, а вместе с магами, присягнувшими им, создать единую империю, где будет царить лишь магия. Нет у него особого плана. Просто рушить всё, что встретит на своём пути. Города, страны, да всё подряд, — гриновец покачал головой. — Он породит хаос, это понимают почти все, но покинуть его — самоубийство. У него контракт с самим дьяволом, повелевающим жизнью и смертью, так что ему даже, возможно, не придётся марать руки, чтобы убить своих врагов.  
— Смерть не подчиняется приказам. Скорее уж дьявол заставит побегать перед ним, — Гарри выпрямился. — Что ж, Джон. Ты был намного полезнее своего союзника.  
— Карл был лишь пешкой, к тому же новичком. Его не посвящали в подробности. Мы с Линдой — главнокомандующие своих отрядов, так что достаточно близки к Геллерту. Были, — он горько усмехнулся. — Я сказал всё, что могло быть вам полезно. Меня ничего больше не держит в этом мире. Можете убить меня.  
— Гарри, на пару слов, — Том отстранился от стены и вышел из комнаты, Поттер удивлённо последовал за ним. — Не думаешь, что его можно переманить на нашу сторону?  
— С ума сошёл?  
— Он умён, достаточно силён и многое знает о Гриндевальде. Он может быть полезен.  
— Он может быть _предателем_. Ради спасения собственной шкуры он будет сдавать информацию о наших планах Геллерту, чтобы тот не убил его. Джон прав: Гриндевальду стоит лишь «заплатить» дьяволу, и тот убьёт любого не сходя с места, — Поттер устало провёл рукой по лицу. — Смерть от нашей руки будет лучшим выходом для него.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Том и вошёл в комнату. — Мордред, Гарри!  
Блэк вошёл следом и увидел Джона, бьющегося в конвульсиях на полу.  
— Я же говорил, — закатил глаза Гарри и взмахнул палочкой. —  _Авада Кедавра!_  
Зелёный луч обездвижил тело гриновца, и тот обмяк на полу. Том отвёл взгляд, не в силах смотреть на застывшие покрасневшие глаза убитого. Ещё пара взмахов палочки Блэка, и от трупов остался лишь пепел.  
— Где тот гриновец, что был на нижних этажах? — вдруг спросил Том, вскинув взгляд. — Я не успел проверить там.  
— Его убила защитная магия дома. Он решил проверить ритуальный зал, — Гарри устало взъерошил волосы. — Устраивай своё собрание, а я, если ты не против, вздремну пару часов — голова раскалывается.  
— Я думал, ты будешь присутствовать.  
— Я не Пожиратель Смерти. Мне нечего там делать.  
— Не выдумывай. Ты моя правая рука, без тебя мне не победить, — Том сжал его плечо.  
— Тебе и со мной не победить. Ты слышал, что сказал Джон — нам никогда не одолеть такую мощь. Нам не победить Смерть. Очевидно, дьявол хочет сделать из Гриндевальда того, кто устроит апокалипсис в этом мире. Он сделает его демоном.  
— Отвратительно.  
— И невозможно мощно. Этот мир обречён. Всё, что я могу тебе предложить — вернуться в мою вселенную, — Гарри направился к выходу из комнаты.  
— Неужели ты так быстро сдаёшься? — окликнул его Том, и Блэк обернулся.  
— Я не хочу рисковать людьми. У нас нет шансов победить.  
— Есть. Ты должен поговорить со Смертью, — Риддл поспешил за Поттером, поднимающимся по лестнице.  
— Как ты не понимаешь, он не послушает меня…  
— Даже не попытаешься?  
— Ему нет выгоды отказывать Геллерту.  
— Гарри…  
— Хватит! — оборвал его Блэк, оборачиваясь. — Хочешь убить себя и своих людей — выступай против Смерти. Нет — найдём ритуал и откроем портал.  
Том медленно сжал и разжал кулаки, затем прикрыл глаза и покачал головой:  
— В любом случае, мы должны попытаться. Это мой долг.  
Поттер медленно кивнул:  
— Понимаю.  
— Я свяжусь с Министром.

***

— … Бузинная, по моим предположениям, у Гриндевальда, — Том замолчал на минуту, слушая ответ из камина, доступный только ему. — Нет, я говорил, что война ещё не… — он сжал челюсть так, что заиграли желваки. — Послушайте, я не знал, что… Что?! При чём здесь… — Гарри устало прикрыл глаза: это разговор длился уже около получаса. — Нет, Вильгельмина, поймите, я _не мог_ предугадать, что гоблины перейдут на сторону Гриндевальда, они же нейтр… — послышался тяжёлый вздох, и Поттер бросил осторожный взгляд на Риддла: тот с явным трудом сдерживал всё то, что хотел высказать. — Хорошо. Мы займёмся этим, как только получим больше информации.  
Пламя в камине потухло, и Том медленно подошёл к Гарри, сидящему в кресле. Тот уже с готовностью развёл руки, и Риддл, оседлав бёдра, обнял его, зарываясь носом в стык шеи и плеча. Блэк молча замер, наслаждаясь моментом: он знал, что такое затишье у Тома ненадолго. Судя по тому, что слышал Поттер, Тафт требует отыскать Геллерта и хотя бы забрать у него палочку. Гарри был уверен, что даже если удастся каким-то чудом заполучить Дар Смерти назад, удержать его не получится: Гриндевальд просто прихлопнет их, как надоедливых мошек. И как они могли допустить такое развитие его мощи?..  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — пробормотал Том, тяжело вздыхая на плече Гарри. — И ты прав. Я не должен был допускать такого.  
— Нет, я думал не о тебе… — запротестовал Гарри.  
— Но я тоже виноват, — перебил его Риддл, и Поттер не нашёл, что ответить.  
В доме было слишком тихо: ни привычного громкого тиканья часов, ни переговоров соседей за стенами, ни шума домовиков, даже портреты молчали. Только едва уловимый шелест крупинок в песочных часах, мерное дыхание Тома и стук сердца в ушах. _Покой_.  
— Собрание, — промямлил Риддл, лениво потягиваясь на Блэке и прижимаясь ближе. — Надо уладить некоторые вопросы, такие как, например, где сейчас Гриндевальд и как нам обезвредить его… — Гарри скользнул руками по его спине и сжал ягодицы. — Гарри! — зашипел Том, отстраняясь. — Не до этого сейчас.  
— Нет, ну правда, как девушка… — покачал головой Поттер, убирая руки.  
— Я не… — Риддл гортанно зарычал и встал с колен. — Есть дела и поважнее секса, Блэк.  
Они обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами, и Гарри, не выдержав первым, отвернулся. Том тихо победно хмыкнул, затем коснулся концом волшебной палочки предплечья, и на коже проявилась до боли знакомая Поттеру метка. Змея заскользила сквозь череп, беззвучно разинув пасть, и вскоре в комнате стали появляться Пожиратели. Сердце Блэка сжалось, а в животе всё перевернулось при воспоминании о призыве псов на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона. Пожиратели бросали частые быстрые взгляды на него: от любопытных до раздраженных и презрительных. Одних прибывших он знал как своих учеников, других собственноручно отлавливал последние пять лет своей жизни, третьих не знал вовсе. Их было около двадцати, большая часть возраста Тома и старше. Риддл пригласил их в столовую, а сам остановился в дверях, глядя на Поттера:  
— Ты будешь присутствовать и участвовать, — не спросил, а утвердил он, и Гарри покорился.  
Пожиратели уже расселись вдоль стола и смотрели на своего Лорда. Том сел во главе, Гарри по правую руку, по левую — знакомый ему парень, которого он никак не мог вспомнить. Зато тот определённо прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на Поттера. Наконец, не выдержав, он склонился к Тому и что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо. Риддл недовольно поморщился, шепнул в ответ: «Объясню позже», — и прочистил горло.  
— Ситуация, мягко говоря, дерьмовая, — в комнате раздались лающие тихие смешки. — Гриндевальд жив-здоров, более того, очень силён. Также Бузинная палочка опять в его руках, — Том едва заметно скривился от досады. — И на вашем месте я бы забрал свои вещи из Гринготтса…  
— Эти остроухие ублюдки переметнулись на сторону Грина? — грубый голос прервал Тома, и тот молча кивнул. — Надо надрать их маленькие задницы…  
— Мы не будем надирать им задницы, Гойл, — устало возразил Риддл. — Нет, они делают что-то из ряда вон только тогда, когда им хорошо платят. Так что не думаю, что они окончательно на стороне Геллерта.  
Гойл, молодая версия грубого Пожирателя, которого Гарри пару лет назад допрашивал в Азкабане, фыркнул и опустил голову. Том всё говорил и говорил, так что в какой-то момент Поттер совершенно выпал из реальности, погрузившись в свои мысли, пока острый толчок локтя в бок не вернул его в чувства, заставив поднять взгляд на Риддла и прислушаться к разговору.  
— Расскажи о контракте Геллерта, — попросил Том, Гарри пожалел, что не следил за беседой.  
— Гриндевальд заключил контракт со Смертью, — начал Поттер и запнулся, осматривая присутствующих. Что ему рассказать? — У него… Он… Обладает огромной силой. Теперь.  
— С чего ты это взял? — спросил Макнейр, и Гарри передернуло от знакомого голоса.  
— С того, что, во-первых, мы допросили его приспешников… — размеренно начал Поттер, но его вновь перебили.  
— Они могли солгать, не думаешь, сладкий? — Уилберн Лестрейндж обаятельно улыбнулся.  
— Я не… — «сладкий», хотелось закончить Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык. — Я уверен, потому что _лично_ знаю Смерть.  
— Аллегория?  
— Факт, — Пожиратели обменялись взглядами, кое-кто начал шептаться, но Блэк продолжил. — Очевидно, Геллерт заплатил немаленькую цену за свою силу. Всё, что я могу добавить — на его стороне сама Смерть, нам не одолеть их.  
— А я с этим не согласен, — перебил его Том, откинувшись на спинку стула и закинув ногу на ногу. — Нет ничего невозможного. Любого мага возможно одолеть.  
— Да, только если у него нет контракта… — запротестовал Гарри, но вновь был прерван.  
— Этот контракт, очевидно, можно разорвать, — повисла тишина, и уголок губ Риддла едва заметно дёрнулся в подобии усмешки.  
Блэк мысленно досчитал до десяти, успокаивая разгорающуюся в груди злость, и сдержанно произнёс:  
— Нет, нельзя. Единственный, кто может разорвать контракт — сам дьявол. А Смерть просто так его не разорвёт, для этого нужна _очень весомая_ причина.  
— Так давай найдём её? — подал голос парень, сидящий по левую руку от Тома.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, я бы сделал это первым делом, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Смерть разорвал прежний контракт, по моим предположениям, из-за того, что играть Геллертом ему проще, чем мной, — он сказал это неосознанно и тут же замер, прикусив изнутри щеку; два десятка пар глаз уставились на него. — Я не особо подчинялся его прихотям, используя всё в разумных мерах и целях, — размеренно пояснил он.  
— Мордред, Том, с кем ты общаешься, — фыркнул Уилберн, разряжая обстановку.  
— В планах Гриндевальда уничтожить все магловское, создать новый мир, в котором будут жить только маги и магические существа. Смерти, очевидно, эта идея понравилась больше моих занудных регулярных заданий в Министерстве, что, в принципе, понятно. Поэтому он вряд ли отступится от организации Армагеддона на земле, особенно учитывая, что в этой битве он выиграет, — Гарри устало потёр переносицу.  
— Ладно, — произнёс парень с хрипловатым голосом и гривой густых чёрных волос; Гарри почти был уверен, что это Трэверс. — Раз мы не можем его победить, тогда что? Какие альтернативы? У тебя же есть какой-то план?  
Да, у Поттера был план, только он не включал в себя спасение всех Пожирателей Смерти. Он даже не предполагал, что скажет, когда притащит Тома Риддла в свой мир. Он вообще не был уверен, что сможет открыть портал именно в свой мир и в своё время. Блэк тяжело вздохнул:  
— Нет, альтернатив нет.  
Ещё долгое время они дискутировали о том, как можно одолеть Гриндевальда и Смерть, потом тот-самый-парень-по-левую-руку дал краткий отчёт о последних исследованиях лагерей гриновцев, и Том объявил заседание оконченным. Гарри, немного разбитый и слишком уставший, двинулся к выходу из столовой. Почти все Пожиратели уже аппарировали, кроме…  
— Ну здравствуй, _профессор Уайт_ , — сильная рука прижала его к стене, неприятно давя на горло. — Давно не виделись. Кажется, лет десять?  
— Девять, — поправил Поттер, осторожно отводя руку от горла. — Прости, никак не могу вспомнить тебя.  
— Ох, зато я прекрасно тебя помню. Каждое горькое слово, сказанное о тебе Томом. Знаешь ли ты, сколько _боли_ ты ему причинил? Сколько слёз он пролил? Сколько _убил людей_ , чтобы заглушить боль и ярость…  
— Ирвин, — голос Тома, кажется, способен был заморозить в мгновение.  
Глаза Джейкобсона блеснули в полумраке, и он сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Прости. Не мог смотреть на его спокойную самодовольную рожу, — выплюнул он.  
— Он не виноват, — уже мягче возразил Риддл, сжимая плечо друга.  
Ирвин что-то ещё пробурчал, коротко взглянул на Гарри, в смятении стоящего у стены, и трансгрессировал. Поттер опустил взгляд:  
— Извини.  
Том молча посмотрел на Гарри. В его глазах была такая тоска, словно Поттер всё ещё не был здесь. Риддл развернулся и трансгрессировал.  
« _Сколько убил людей, чтобы заглушить боль и ярость…_ » — голос снова и снова повторялся, словно заевшая пластинка, и Гарри закрыл лицо руками: кажется, у него начинали сдавать нервы.

***

«И грянул гром, разверзлись небеса»

Гарри читал книгу, когда в комнату ворвалась лисица-патронус, в панике пронеслась мимо и скрылась за стеной.  
— Том! — обеспокоено крикнул Поттер, почти уверенный, что его не услышат.  
Но Том уже через секунду был рядом, взъерошенный и напряжённый.  
— Селси, горячая точка, быстро, — он схватил Блэка за ворот футболки и притянул для краткого поцелуя.  
Прежде, чем Гарри успел хоть что-нибудь узнать, Риддл исчез, оставив после себя характерный лёгкий чёрный дым. В следующую минуту Поттер уже натянул на голову капюшон мантии невидимости и, сжав в пальцах Бузинную палочку, трансгрессировал в небольшую деревеньку на южном побережье — Селси.  
В лицо ударил жар огня. Блэк задохнулся, отвернулся, но со всех сторон полыхало пламя: адский огонь. Наконец, сквозь треск горящих домов и бесконечный протяжный вопль какой-то женщины Гарри услышал выкрики заклинаний. С трудом удерживая рвущееся поглотить его пламя, он побежал вперёд и вскоре увидел группу магов, из палочек которых яркими искрами вылетали заклинания. В воздухе, метрах в десяти над ними, парил Гриндевальд, распятый рвущейся наружу магией, а за его спиной улыбался Смерть. Поттер судорожно искал Тома среди магов, но его не было. Он заметил Лестрейнджа как раз вовремя: гриновец за его спиной уже замахнулся палочкой, но Блэк был быстрее: « _Авада Кедавра!_ » — Смерть в воздухе дёрнулся, ища глазами убийцу, но мантия скрывала Гарри от его цепких чёрных глаз. Поттер, подбежав к Уилберну, схватил его за плечо и громко спросил:  
— Где Том? — парень обернулся, и Блэк закатил глаза. — Это Гарри, ты меня не увидишь. Где Том?  
— Спасает маглов, — бросил Уилберн в сторону и отразил заклинание. — Где-то в западной час… _Авада Кедавра!_  
Гарри, пользуясь своей невидимостью, убил с полдесятка гриновцев на своём пути и отправился искать Тома. Угарный газ начинал распирать лёгкие, но Поттер всё бежал вперёд по обрамлённой пламенем улице, выкрикивая имя Риддла. Голос начал срываться, крики людей становиться громче, и Гарри выбежал к побережью. Том, то появляясь, то исчезая, переносил маглов в безопасное место. Услышав Гарри, он мгновенно пробрался в его мысли: «Помоги тем, — перед глазами вспыхнула яркая картина. — Я скоро буду. Перемещай их сюда, только осторожно». Поттер, не успев добраться до парня, крутанулся на месте и уже бежал к небольшой школе. Пламя успело добраться и сюда, но лишь в нескольких местах лизало школьные кабинеты. Блэк ворвался в помещение и, ориентируясь на голоса, вбежал в спортивный зал. Раздался душераздирающий крик, и девушка упала на пол, извиваясь от боли; рядом стоял гриновец.  
—  _Круцио!_  — в ярости выкрикнул Поттер, и тот закричал. — Нравится, ублюдок?! — Гарри сдернул с себя мантию невидимости, освобождая от заклятия гриновца и подбегая ближе. Мужчина попытался встать, но Блэк с разбегу ударил его ногой так, что послышался хруст ломающихся костей. В зале вскрикнули от ужаса, и Поттер опомнился, тяжело дыша. Сев перед гриновцем, он потянул его за волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо, и прошипел:  
— Хочу, чтобы последнее, что ты увидишь в своей жизни, было моё лицо, — страх и паника врага были лучше всех похвал, и зелёная вспышка увековечила их. Гарри обратился к немногочисленной группе маглов. — Сейчас я буду переносить отсюда по два человека. Ваша задача — крепко держаться за меня. Это ясно? — люди в панике озирались, и Поттер рявкнул. — От этого зависит ваша жизнь! Не хотите умереть — держитесь крепко.  
Он подошёл к девушке, рыдающей на полу, и осторожно поднял её на руки. Дрожа всем телом, она прижалась к нему, и Блэк аппарировал. Берег был пуст, но в следующую секунду там появился Том.  
— Я отнесу её в Министерство. Там все остальные. Потом я вернусь в школу, и мы вместе с тобой перенесём всех, — изложил он план и забрал девушку.  
Гарри устало вздохнул и вернулся в школу. Люди с опаской проглядывали на него и боязливо жались друг к другу, когда он шёл вперёд. «Не стоило быть таким жестоким», — подумал Поттер, складывая руки на груди и осматривая присутствующих. Рядом с хлопком появился Риддл и устало ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — промямлил он. — Слишком много аппараций за раз.  
— Ещё немного, — подбодрил его Гарри, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Покажи мне, где ты их собрал, — Том коснулся его шеи пальцами, и Поттер переместился в его сознание. — Понял. За работу.  
— Ты был прав, — внезапно произнёс Риддл.  
— Насчёт?  
— Его не победить.  
— Так быстро сдаёшься?  
— Он слишком силён…  
Гарри болезненно поморщился, затем подошёл к двум близстоящим маглам и взял их за плечи:  
— Возьмите меня за руку и держитесь крепко, — он дождался исполнения его приказа и перенесся в просторный зал в Министерстве.  
Вокруг пострадавших бегали колдомедики, авроры поочередно расспрашивали маглов о произошедшем, и Поттер покачал головой: это только начало, хотя во времена первой и второй магической войны было хуже. Но что им остаётся?  
Он вернулся в школу и забрал ещё несколько пар людей. Гарри успел заметить лишь испуг на лице Тома, затем последовал удар (он даже не понял, куда именно), и Поттер отключился.

***

«Я устал терять сознание, — была первая мысль в его голове. Он сделал жалкую попытку разлепить глаза, но безуспешно. Было так тихо, что звенело в ушах. Или действительно звенело? — Голова такая тяжёлая… И так хочется уснуть… Скончаться, сном забыться… Постойте, я цитирую Шекспира?.. — звон перерос в гул голосов, затем перед глазами замелькали белые пятна, и Поттер, щурясь, открыл глаза. Сомнений не было: он в больнице Святого Мунго. — Меня настолько сильно пришибло, что я оказался в Мунго, или просто Том слишком печётся по мою душеньку?»  
— Мистер Блэк? — Гарри закатил глаза, сделал очередную попытку сфокусировать взгляд и уставился на колдомедика, нависшего над ним. — Сэр, вы меня слышите? Дайте какой-нибудь знак.  
— Слышу, — прохрипел Поттер и тут же застонал от боли в голове. — Что, Мордред прокляни, произошло? Пожалуйста, доктор, скажите, что я буду жить! — наигранно испуганным голоском поддразнил он.  
— Он в порядке, — фыркнул знакомый голос, и Гарри медленно повернул голову. — Здравствуй, сладкий.  
— Какого чёрта, Уил?..  
— Том попросил посидеть с тобой. У него какие-то разборки с Министром, — Лестрейндж сочувственно улыбнулся. — Наверное, голова болит ужасно? — Блэк едва заметно дёрнул носом в знак презрения. — Да уж, ты чудом выжил. Остальные все мертвы, к сожалению.  
— Что произошло?  
— Здание обрушилось. На Тома было больно смотреть, — юноша отвёл глаза, и Поттеру показалось, что тот вот-вот заплачет. — Он нашёл тебя полуживого с проломленной головой и думал, что ты мёртв. Но доктор Шульц — непревзойдённый колдомедик.  
— Через неделю вы будете в норме, — улыбнулся доктор-немец. — Но строгий постельный режим нарушать запрещено, если только не хотите осложнений в форме инвалидности…  
— Прямо уж жажду… — съязвил Гарри. — Насколько плохи были травмы, доктор?  
— Как уже сказал мистер Лестрейндж, основной проблемой был пролом черепной коробки, но вам повезло: он был неглубоким, я бы назвал его «вмятиной». Также у вас сломана рука, было выбито бедро и сломано несколько рёбер — очевидно, не в первый раз.  
— Это точно, — горько усмехнулся Поттер. — Спасибо, мистер Шульц.  
— Строгий постельный режим, мистер Блэк. Ваши кости всё ещё срастаются, а действие обезболивающего скоро закончится, и вы почувствуете всю боль. Зовите меня, если не будет возможности терпеть её — дам вам ещё одну дозу. Правда, она немного замедляет выздоровление…  
— В случае чего — позову, — Гарри постарался как можно более обаятельно улыбнуться.  
Доктор ушёл, и они остались вдвоём с Уилберном.  
— Том в курсе, что я очнулся? — спросил Поттер, принимая сидячее положение и буквально чувствуя, как скрипят друг о друга кости.  
— Опасно сейчас ему говорить об этом: примчится первым делом, бросив все дела. У него серьёзные проблемы с объяснением происходящего леди Тафт. Стоит немного подождать, — Уилберн подошёл к нему и коснулся рукой волос Гарри. — Мне жаль, что с тобой произошло _такое_ , — он осторожно провёл пальцами по повязке, и на краткое мгновение Поттер почувствовал нежную заботу. В груди разлилось тепло, он прикрыл глаза и подался навстречу движениям. — Тебе надо поспать. Во сне ты быстрее придёшь в норму, — Лестрейндж убрал руку, и Гарри очнулся.  
Покраснев до кончиков ушей из-за собственной слабости, он сполз по кровати и накрылся одеялом, не произнося ни звука. Уилберн тихо коротко рассмеялся и подошёл к двери:  
— Я скажу Тому о твоём состоянии, как только он освободится.  
Гарри промолчал, и Лестрейндж вышел. Поттер, погрузившись в свои мысли, уснул. 


	14. Chapter 14

Том не знал, с каких пор Вильгельмина Тафт стала так его раздражать. Каждое её слово словно било по лицу, всё сильнее и сильнее распаляя огонь злости в груди. Он был как вулкан, бурлил лавой ярости внутри и старался сдержать её как можно дольше, но извержения было не избежать. Мысли беспрерывно занимал Гарри. Перед глазами до сих пор мелькала его кровь на руках, его бледность, безвольное тело, которое Риддл никак не мог отпустить…  
— Том, — Риддл поднял взгляд на министра. — Я знаю, о ком ты сейчас думаешь, и я тебя прекрасно понимаю…  
— Нет, не понимаете, — огрызнулся Том, и Ирвин рядом медленно тяжело вздохнул. Риддл стиснул зубы. — Прошу прощения, министр.  
— Сейчас для всех тяжёлые времена, — женщина перевела взгляд на Джейкобсона. — Есть информация о нахождении Гриндевальда?  
— Большая часть гриновцев сейчас собралась на юго-западе Лондона, — он указал на карту. — В "Акре Дьявола". Тут, очевидно, открыт портал, но попасть туда не так просто.  
— Вероятно, настроен только на гриновцев, — предположила Вильгельмина.  
— Вопрос в том, куда ведёт этот портал, — Риддл поскрёб щетину. — Но проверить это можно только перехватив одного из гриновцев…  
Рядом появился Уилберн, ухватился за Тома и едва устоял на ногах. Оправив одежду, он выпрямился и широко улыбнулся. Риддл немного раздраженно вопросительно смотрел на него.  
— Что? — невинно спросил Лестрейндж.  
— Я просил тебя… — сквозь зубы начал Риддл.  
— Том, с ним всё будет хорошо, мне не обязательно сидеть с ним каждую секунду.  
— А если он очн…  
— Прошу прощения, я вас перебью, — прервал их высокий голос Вильгельмины, и парни одновременно обернулись. — Чем быстрее мы закончим, мистер Риддл, — она называла его «мистер Риддл» только тогда, когда пыталась действительно устыдить его в чем-то, — тем быстрее вы навестите своего любовничка.  
Ирвин едва не задохнулся. Он почувствовал тот всплеск внутренней магии, взбунтовавшийся в Томе, а после заметил мелко задрожавшие в кабинете предметы.  
— Том, — осторожно начал он, — тебе надо успокоиться…  
Риддл стиснул зубы, процедил короткое: «Прошу прощения», — и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Ирвин тяжело вздохнул и последовал за ним.  
Он нагнал его у входа в туалет. Парень игнорировал его присутствие и любые реплики. Наскоро умывшись, он упёрся руками в раковину и медленно тяжело дышал, словно каждый вздох давался ему непомерным трудом. Голос Ирвина смягчился, он подошёл ближе и осторожно сжал его плечо:  
— Согласен, это было грубо с её стороны. Она не должна была так говорить, но послушай, Том, — он с нежностью, свойственной матери, скользнул пальцами в волосы друга и медленно начал массировать. — Я уверен, что с Гарри всё в порядке. Осталось обсудить пару вопросов, и ты сможешь навестить его. Просто возьми себя в рук…  
— Не смей говорить со мной, как с мордредовым психопатом, — с рыком в голосе перебил Том, уворачиваясь от прикосновений Джейкобсона и прибивая его сильным толчком к стене. — «Успокойся», «возьми себя в руки»! Как будто это так легко! — несмотря на то, что Риддл не касался Ирвина, тот чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание и невидимая рука стискивает горло. —  _Он, блять, чуть не умер у меня на руках!_ Я ждал его _почти десять лет_ не для того, чтобы потерять меньше, чем через неделю! — Джейкобсон задыхался: Том был не в себе, и его магия, слившись с эмоциями и чувствами, била из него и душила аврора.  
В ушах начинало звенеть, Ирвин, словно рыба на суше, ловил губами воздух, пальцы царапали шею, пытаясь избавиться от невидимых рук, сдавливающих глотку. Мир потемнел, и Джейкобсон, кажется, на миг потерял сознание.  
Первый глубокий вдох прервался сухим срывающимся кашлем. Горло горело, и он до боли вцепился во что-то пальцами. Придя в сознание, он обнаружил себя в руках Риддла, испуганно шепчущего извинения. Выпустив из пальцев его смятую мантию, Ирвин откинулся на стену, всё ещё крупными вдохами глотая воздух.  
— С твоей силой тебе необходимо научиться контролировать эмоции, Риддл, — просипел он, порываясь встать. — Я не хочу каждый раз, как у тебя скачет настроение, быть на грани смерти. Ощущение не из приятных.  
Том помог ему подняться и тут же заключил в очередные объятия. Джейкобсон устало прикрыл глаза и почувствовал дрожащие пальцы на своей шее. От прикосновения кожа словно загорелась, и он зашипел, отстранившись:  
— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?!  
— Твоя шея… Посмотри на неё, — всё ещё крупно дрожа, пробормотал Риддл.  
Бросив беглый взгляд в зеркало, Ирвин достал палочку. Собственноручно расцарапанная шея немного кровоточила. Магия быстро стянула раны, оставив лишь едва заметные полосы покраснений.  
Риддл вновь стал извиняться, и Ирвин, не выдержав, с размаху врезал ему кулаком по скуле. Том заткнулся, схватившись рукой за ушибленное место, но глаз не поднимал.  
— Научись контролировать свои эмоции, — повторил Джейкобсон и покинул помещение.  
Риддл закусил губу, чувствуя, как расслабляются нервы. На смену адреналину, злости и стрессу пришли вина и холодное спокойствие. Он ненавидел себя.  
Когда он вернулся в кабинет министра, Ирвин отметил едва заметное покраснение в районе удара. Сам Том вёл себя так, словно ничего не было: холодно, расчётливо, логично. Они быстро обсудили план будущих действий. Лестрейндж предложил «не лезть на рожон» и дождаться, когда враг ослабнет.  
— Спасти всех не удастся, как бы мы ни старались. Тем более, это не только наша работа, — говорил Уилберн, присев на стол (к великому неудовольствию Тафт). — Я предлагаю вариант разведки-слежки. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время Гриндевальд станет устраивать очередные нападения. По крайней мере, около недели у нас в запасе есть. Возможно, больше.  
— Уилл прав, — кивнул Ирвин. — Я займусь разведкой. Узнаю больше об их планах, об убежище и о слабостях Геллерта. Он не может быть неуязвим. И я найду его Ахиллесову пяту.  
Повисла продолжительная тишина, которую разорвала министр, объявив о завершении собрания. На выходе Тома перехватил Лестрейндж, осторожно взял его под локоть и отвёл в сторону:  
— Твоя радость очнулась и в полном порядке.  
Риддл почувствовал новый прилив ярости, смешанный с облегчением.  
— Раньше не мог сказать? Я чуть не убил Ирвина…  
— Не контролируешь себя? — насмешливо произнёс Уилберн. — Медитируй, — Том вопросительно вздёрнул бровь. — Входи в транс. Это поможет тебе сконцентрироваться и подчинить эмоции, чувства и магию. Послушай, змейка, — он уже давно не называл его так, с тех пор, как они расстались, — тебе с твоей-то мощью _необходима_ медитация. Если ты не будешь держать магию в узде, она будет править тобой. И, поверь мне, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Посмотри вокруг — мир вот-вот погрузится в хаос, и если ты не будешь владеть собой, враг только использует это против тебя. А мне почему-то кажется, что Смерть не будет пренебрегать провокацией. Скорее всего, он захочет атаковать нас изнутри, рассорить, играя на чувствах. И тогда мы проиграем.  
Том, поражённый, молча слушал его монолог. Уилберн, который всё время вёл себя развязно, отстранённо и непринуждённо и, казалось бы, ничего не знал, оказывается, _знал намного больше_ , чем предполагал Риддл. Лестрейндж дружески хлопнул его по плечу и растворился в воздухе. Наконец, взяв себя в руки, Том тоже аппарировал.

***

Он был распят в пустоте. Длинные жёсткие канаты, обвивающие его запястья и щиколотки, уходили во тьму, всё сильнее и сильнее растягивая тело. Гарри даже не мог кричать: горло словно тоже сдавило, не позволяя произнести ни звука. Он лишь беспомощно хрипел. «Неужели это моя плата за Дары Смерти?» — мелькнула мысль на краю сознания и тут же канула во тьму, сменившись агонией. Боль нарастала, он чувствовал её каждой клеткой своего тела. Затем канаты лопнули, и он начал падать. Он летел всё ниже, ниже, ниже, его словно тянул вниз магнит с огромной силой, так быстро, что выбивало воздух из лёгких. Он пытался вдохнуть, но тщетно. Внезапно начало светлеть. Как будто наступило утро, когда ещё не видно солнца, но небо из глубокого чёрного сереет до голубизны. Разве что сейчас всё становилось алым, а не голубым. Он услышал приглушённые обеспокоенные голоса, затем пелена словно спала, и он ощутил мерное гудение диагностических чар.  
— Он проснулся, — кажется, это был Шульц. — Мистер Блэк, вы меня слышите?  
Гарри неоднозначно мотнул головой, разлепляя глаза и жмурясь от яркого света.  
— Гарри! — на него налетел Том, шаря руками по его телу. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Поттер задумался. Как он себя чувствовал? Никак, по сути. Он ничего не чувствовал.  
— Никак, — так и ответил Гарри. — Мне опять вкололи обезболивающее, я прав?  
— Верно, — кивнул подошедший Шульц.  
— И немалую дозу, — Том закатил глаза. — Ты орал, будто тебя рвали на части заживо.  
— Именно так я себя и чувствовал, — слабо фыркнул Блэк. — Ужасное ощущение. Я бредил?  
— Верно, — повторил колдомедик. — Сейчас процесс сращивания костей в самом разгаре, поэтому ваша боль достигла апогея. В следующий раз, когда обезболивающее перестанет действовать, уже не будет такой боли. Скорее всего, вы почувствуете лёгкий зуд по всему телу и… — он задумался, подбирая слово, — остаточную боль.  
— Не понял?  
— Вы занимались физическими упражнениями, мистер Блэк? — Гарри кивнул. — Это та боль, которую вы чувствуете от каждого движения на следующий день после усиленной тренировки, — Поттер обречённо застонал. — А ещё вам будет необходим массаж.  
— Массаж? — хором переспросили авроры.  
— Да, массаж, — после непродолжительной задержки произнёс Шульц. — Этим может заняться мой стажёр, Дж…  
— Этим займусь я, — грубо перебил его Том. — Я справлюсь.  
— У вас есть опыт? — Риддл немного замялся, но затем неуверенно кивнул. — Хорошо, — с явным недовольством согласился колдомедик. — Что ж, массаж, как вы уже, думаю, поняли, нужен, чтобы не атрофировались мышцы за недельный постельный режим. И всё же, мистер Риддл, если будут сомнения, вы всегда можете позвать _Джека_ на помощь.  
— Конечно, сэр, — улыбнулся Том. — В случае чего.

— И почему ты не предоставил это дело тому, кто умеет делать массаж? — спросил Гарри, когда колдомедик покинул палату.  
— Ты действительно не понимаешь причины, или просто хочешь завести меня? — лениво ответил вопросом на вопрос Том, скашивая глаза на парня. Тот криво усмехнулся. — На самом деле, — Риддл не дал Блэку возможности ответить, — мне будет сложно без тебя. Мы решили… — тут он запнулся, против воли бегло огляделся, поджал губы и продолжил уже на парселтанге, почти невесомо касаясь своими пальцами тыльной стороны кисти руки Поттера. —  _Мы решили заняться разведкой. По некоторым данным, штаб гриновцев на данный момент находится в Вестминстере, в "Акре Дьявола". В любом случае, в этом районе Лондона их больше всего. Есть предположения, что там открыт портал в их убежище. Мы с Ирвином и Уилберном займёмся расследованием на этой неделе. Проблема только в том, что в тот портал вряд ли попадёшь по простому желанию. Мы разберёмся с этим, взяв в плен одного из гриновцев._  
— Жаль, не смогу принять участия в этом, — Поттер переплёл их пальцы. — Ты знал, что твой голос звучит невозможно сексуально на парселтанге?  
Том закатил глаза, затем усмехнулся, качая головой, и услышал тихий смех Гарри. Зашуршала ткань, и руки Блэка обвились вокруг шеи Риддла, а сам он тягуче-медленно поцеловал его.  
— Тебе нужно лежать, — пробормотал Риддл в поцелуй, и Поттер откинулся назад, утягивая за собой парня и заставляя его лечь на себя, оседлав бёдра. — Гарри… — он не давал закончить. — Гарри, посл… — жаркий влажный язык скользнул по губам, «случайно» задев кончик языка Тома. — Гарри!  
— Да, сладкий? — Блэк принялся покрывать поцелуями его скулы.  
— Как бы сильно я тебя ни хотел, я не буду трахать тебя (тем более в больнице). Это может быть опасно.  
— А кто говорит о сексе? — он перешёл поцелуями к уху, прикусил мочку и тут же зализал, скользнул языком по раковине и вновь куснул.  
— Твой стоя-а… — последняя гласная вырвалась у Тома кратким полустоном-полувыдохом, и он, прогнувшись в спине, прижался ближе к Поттеру.  
В тишине, разрываемой вздохами, тихими ругательствами и сдавленными стонами, они возились среди смятых простыней, лаская друг друга и нежась. Гарри с трудом протиснул руку между их телами и надавил на член Риддла. Тот охнул, с трудом подбираясь и нависая над Блэком в коленно-локтевой. Поттер расстегнул штаны Тома, пробираясь рукой внутрь и обхватывая кольцом пальцев ствол. Риддл закусил губу, уткнулся носом в шею, а коленки против воли заскользили по простыням. Гарри прошёлся ладонью по всей длине, размазав предэякулят, и взял привычный себе темп. Над ухом раздавалось сопение Риддла, который в скором времени стал нетерпеливо подаваться навстречу движениям руки. Его член, горячий и сочащийся смазкой, пульсировал в пальцах Поттера, которому собственное напряжение под длинной больничной рубашкой начинало доставлять дискомфорт. И тут его осенило:  
— Сладкий, раздвинь для меня ножки, — хрипло прошептал он, убирая руки и заводя их за спину Риддла. Тот послушно съехал ещё ниже, коснувшись влажным членом Блэка сквозь тончайшую ткань. — Вот так, — он легко сжал его ягодицы. — А теперь поработай для меня немного.  
Том выпрямился, расставил руки по обе стороны от головы Гарри и медленно, словно на пробу, двинул бёдрами. От соприкосновения членов Поттер втянул в себя сквозь зубы воздух и переместил руки на талию. Риддл ускорил темп, рвано дыша и дрожа от каждого движения. Блэк изо всех сил старался лежать спокойно, но Том, начавший сладко постанывать от каждого своего толчка, явно мешал этому. Видеть Риддла в роли пассива было очень — _очень_  — горячо и возбуждающе. Поэтому Поттер толкнулся навстречу и тут же зашипел от скрипа костей в тазобедренном суставе. Взгляд Риддла, всё ещё затуманенный, заторможенно скользнул по Гарри и начал проясняться.  
— Вот поэтому, — недовольно заворчал он, всё ещё тяжело дыша, — я был против этой идеи, — он на дрожащих руках сполз с Поттера. — Тебе нужен покой…  
— Мне нужна разрядка, — прохрипел Блэк, следя за пальцами Риддла, застёгивающими ширинку. — Пожалуйста, — он поднял взгляд, встретившись с потемневшими глазами парня. — Обещаю, я буду хорошим мальчиком.  
Пошлая усмешка. Щурясь, он склонил голову на бок:  
— Ты просишь меня, Блэк?  
—  _Умоляю,_  — Гарри бегло скользнул языком по сухим губам.  
— Одно движение бёдрами, и я уйду, — Том вновь залез на кровать, только теперь уже на уровне паха Поттера.  
Гарри вцепился пальцами в кровать так, что костяшки побелели, когда Том скользнул под рубашку и прошёлся языком до основания, увлажняя член, а потом взял целиком. Головка уткнулась в мягкое горло, Блэк тихо заскулил, прокусив щеку до крови, но не почувствовав боли. Что было странно, зелье действительно притупляло только боль, не считая первых минут, когда тело и разум словно разделялись. Отвлечься на специфику зелья не особо получилось. Гарри застонал, дрожа всем телом, но не смея двинуться.  
— Мерлин, Том, я сейчас… Пожалуйста, бедра, Томми, умоляю…  
Риддл прижал его к кровати руками, прогибаясь в спине, и ускорился, чуть цепляя зубами плоть.  
— Томми, — угрожающе рыкнул Поттер, но Риддл только вобрал член до конца и сглотнул.  
Если бы не крепко держащие его руки, Гарри бы точно подскочил в кровати, изогнувшись дугой. Тело била крупная дрожь оргазма, мир в глазах плыл, мерцал разноцветными пятнами, а в ушах шумело от бурлящей крови. Когда он пришёл в себя, Тома в палате уже не было. Разочарованно выругавшись, Поттер закрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Каким бы возбуждающим Том ни был в роли пассива, он был прирожденным активом. Послышался тихий кашель, и Гарри испуганно распахнул глаза. В дверях стоял доктор Шульц. Блэк залился краской до кончиков ушей.  
— Я бы посоветовал не заниматься _таким_ во время постельного режима, но не в силах вам указывать, мистер Блэк. Поэтому я, во избежание повторных наблюдений данных непотребств, могу предложил вам продолжить постельный режим на дому. Я вызову телепортатора, он доставит вас в… — доктор вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Блэк хаус, сэр. И прошу прощения.  
Колдомедик только поджал губы и вышел из палаты. Через пятнадцать минут прибыл телепортатор и перенёс его на Гриммо. Там он помог Гарри добраться до спальни, наказал в критическом случае вызывать колдомедика и ушёл. Поттер прислушался к тишине дома и различил едва уловимый шум воды. Вот так и вламывайся в дом, Риддл. При подъеме на ноги у Гарри начинала гудеть и кружиться голова, что было не самым приятным ощущением, так что, решив не рисковать лишний раз здоровьем, он перевернулся на живот и, распластавшись на всю постель, вскоре уснул.

***

Найдя Гарри в их постели с задравшейся почти до плеч рубашкой, Том был приятно удивлён. Гладкие упругие ягодицы так и манили к себе, заставляя прикоснуться, провести, очертить, сжать, _взять_. Но его ждали дела. Приведя себя в порядок и надев свой классический костюм — чёрные узковатые штаны, футболка и мантия, когда-то принадлежавшая Блэку, — Риддл спустился в столовую. Отправив патронуса Ирвину, он уселся за стол и принялся ждать. Новая форма его защитника — дракон — поначалу удивили Риддла, но Джейкобсон объяснил, что такое случается, когда в маге происходит какое-то коренное изменение. Со временем он привык к нему и даже полюбил.  
Том лениво вертел палочку между пальцами. Хотелось спать, как и всегда после разрядки. Этот Блэк… Невыносимо глупо с его стороны было возбуждать его там, в больнице. Тем более, когда его здоровье между очень плохо и ужасно. Хотя, возможно, Риддл утрировал. В любом случае, неделю Поттер у него отлежится. «И никакого секса», — зло добавил про себя Том, стукнув кончиком палочки по столу так, что из вершины посыпались чёрные искры.  
— Снова злишься, Том? — Ирвин подошёл со спины и положил руки на плечи Риддла, привычно разминая вечно напряженные мышцы.  
— Немного, — сдержанно, но устало пробормотал Том.  
— Расскажешь? — парень мотнул головой. — Понял, конфиденциально. Ладно, давай ближе к делу, — Джейкобсон убрал руки и плюхнулся рядом с Риддлом. — У-уф, так, — он достал карту. — Вот, я обнаружил, что все они приходят сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в выделенную местность. — «Акр Дьявола», бандитский район, не подчиняющийся законам. Власть старается не захаживать туда. Убийства и разборки там — обычное дело, так что нам будет легче.  
— Да уж, плёвое же дело — найти в районе, кишащем бандитами, гриновца, схватить его, добыть сведения и не умереть. Легче не бывает! — саркастично подытожил Том.  
— Банды нам не помешают, а гриновца мы найдём легко по его одежде. Иное дело похищение: всё же делать это на глазах остальных банд, которые, предположительно, уже поддерживают гриновцев, нежелательно. Мы их, конечно, одолеем, если это будут маглы, но лишняя кровь…  
— Тогда действуем скрытно, — кивнул Том. — Плащ-невидимка только один… — он не закончил предложения, подняв взгляд на Ирвина.  
— Ты под плащом, я прикрываю? — догадался тот, и Риддл криво ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, так и быть.  
— Я использую «империо», уведу его куда-нибудь в тихое тёмное место, и там мы с тобой им займёмся.  
— Идёт. Тогда… — он вывел темпус. — В десять я зайду за тобой. Советую выспаться перед этим, — Джейкобсон подмигнул и встал с места.  
— Конечно, — Том улыбнулся в ответ. Ирвин молчал, словно ждал чего-то. — Что-то ещё?  
— Как Гарри? — осторожно поинтересовался Пожиратель.  
— Лучше, намного. Колдомедик наказал неделю соблюдать постельный режим, чтобы не было осложнений. Конечно, Блэк не сможет усидеть на месте, — Том устало потёр переносицу. — Опять придётся просить кого-то сидеть с ним…  
— Зачем? У вас же есть эти… — Ирвин махнул рукой на запястье Риддла, — «оковы». Просто настрой их наоборот, и будешь чувствовать его хоть каждую секунду. Будете единым целым! — пропел он и скривился. — Как романтично.  
— Да уж… — Том фыркнул. — Значит, сегодня в десять?  
— Так точно, милорд, — поддразнил Джейкобсон. — И не забудь мантию и мозги! — бросил он и аппарировал. Том усмехнулся в пустоту.  
Поднявшись в спальню к Гарри, он разделся и улёгся рядом, прижавшись к парню.  
— Олли… — сонно позвал Том.  
— Хозяин?  
— Разбуди меня без пятнадцати десять.  
— Слушаюсь, — эльф ещё какое-то время постоял рядом и исчез, а Риддл, довольно вздохнув, уснул.

***

Ровно в десять Ирвин стоял в дверном проёме, опираясь на косяк плечом, и следил за суетливо бегающим по комнате Томом. В кровати мирно сопел Блэк.  
— Чёрт, да где же она… — тихо ворчал Риддл. —  _Акцио!_ Ай, Мордред, не работает же… — ругательства слились в неясное бормотание. Ирвин возвёл очи горе.  
Том локтем задел массивный старинный подсвечник на шкафу, и тот с грохотом упал на пол. Поттер недовольно заворочался, нахмурился и приоткрыл глаза, смотря на Риддла.  
— Что? — коротко спросил он.  
— Невидимка, — также кратко ответил Том.  
— Нижний ящик комода, — пробормотал Гарри, широко зевая и замечая, наконец, Джейкобсона. — Ирвин.  
— Гарри, — поздоровался Пожиратель.  
— Да нет здесь!  
— Левый карман мантии.  
— Тоже нет, — ответил Том, покопавшись в мантии.  
— В углу в платяном шкафу?  
— Нет.  
Гарри спокойно закрыл глаза, вздохнул, открыл, вновь щурясь, словно в комнате было светло, затем одним плавным движением встал с кровати, пошатнулся, схватившись за голову, но удержался на ногах и, ругаясь через слово, подошёл к Тому.  
— А это что? — спросил он, сдёрнув мантию со столбика кровати. Риддл, чуть покраснев, бегал взглядом от рук Поттера к кровати, затем поднял глаза и нервно виновато оскалился. — Я был уверен, что там ты первым делом проверил. А теперь позволь узнать, куда вы направляетесь.  
— Выслеживать гриновца для получения информации об их штабе, — ответил за друга Джейкобсон. — А ты — ляг, — он ткнул Гарри пальцем в грудь.  
Тот хотел было возмутиться, но что-то его остановило. Он вздохнул, подошёл к Тому и, положив руки на его плечи, кратко поцеловал.  
— Удачи, — прошептал он, соскальзывая руками на шею и вновь целуя. — Не наделай глупостей.  
— Без тебя не смогу, — ухмыльнулся Риддл. — Не вставай с постели, ладно? Побереги своё здоровье, и так вот стоишь тут сейчас…  
— Ложусь я, ложусь!.. — Поттер юркнул под одеяло, немного обиженно смотря на Пожирателя смерти, закатывающего глаза, и его Тёмного Лорда. — Удачной охоты.  
Парни почти одновременно кивнули в знак благодарности, затем Ирвин взял Тома за плечо, и они исчезли. 


	15. Chapter 15

Они оказались на одной из крыш недалеко от «Акра».  
Этот район, славящийся дешевыми борделями, барами с незаконными товарами, чёрным рынком, бесконечными болезнями, а также убийствами, был лучшим для того, чтобы скрыть в нём своё убежище.  
— Ладно, давай попробуем, — произнёс Том, натягивая мантию-невидимку. — Я никогда не общался телепатически с животными, но, думаю, это будет нетрудно.  
Джейкобсон кивнул, разбежался и спрыгнул с крыши. В следующую секунду небольшой сокол уже кружил над районом. Риддл, сконцентрировавшись на нём, мысленно позвал: «Ирвин».  
«Слышу тебя», — раздалось в ответ, и Том победно улыбнулся.  
«Прекрасно. Ищи гриновца, я подожду здесь».  
Сокол парил в воздухе, тщательно рассматривая народ. Том осторожно сел на краю крыши и тоже посмотрел вниз. До его слуха донёсся мелодичный мужской голос:  
— … плату вы можете стать одним из магов! Вот вы, юноша, разве вы не мечтаете вершить магию?  
— Пошёл нахуй, не в том месте жульничаешь, — грубо бросил «юноша», оказавшийся взрослым мужланом. Том тихо фыркнул, когда он смачно сплюнул под ноги шарлатану.  
— Магия могла выбрать вас! — отчаянно выкрикнул парень, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться. На нём действительно была магическая мантия, даже волшебная палочка была…  
Конечно, его работа была ювелирна и нелепа одновременно: заманить клиента, опоить каким-нибудь галлюциногенным, побормотать над ним что-нибудь непонятное, дать обычную палочку, искусно вырезанную под настоящую, вручить с томным видом книгу с загадочными письменами на латыни и велеть попробовать какое-нибудь заклинание. Когда клиент произнесёт «заклинание», сам маг невербально наколдует что-нибудь эффектное, и вуаля — деньги в кармане. Том криво усмехнулся: знал он одного такого когда-то давно. А этот «юный маг» выбрал явно неподходящее для магии место. По крайней мере, такой нелепо-сказочной. Здесь максимум периодически сверкали зелёные и красные лучи запретных, но никак не птички, вылетающие из рукава.  
«Нашёл! — послышался голос Ирвина, а затем высокий крик птицы. — Здесь». Риддл мгновенно нашёл его глазами: Джейкобсон сидел на краю крыши над одним из баров. Том трансгрессировал на крышу к соколу, затем спустился чуть ниже, спрыгнул на фонарь и осмотрелся. За столом сидели четверо: трое гриновцев и одна шлюха, оголившая свои прелести и заливисто смеющаяся. Риддл едва заметно скривился. Девушка сидела на коленях верзилы со шрамом, наискось рассекающим ему лицо; Том решил, что с ним лучше не связываться. Напротив него развалился какой-то самоуверенный красивый тип, попыхивающий сигаретой.  
«Вряд ли тот ловелас знает хоть что-то, верно?» — хмыкнул Ирвин в его мыслях.  
«Более чем уверен, что он знает много. Другое дело, что он пьян в стельку, мне будет сложно забраться в его мозги и добыть необходимую информацию».  
«Что ж, остаётся тот сопляк? — Риддл с некоторой жалостью посмотрел на задохлика, которого тискал пьяный красавчик. — Хотя его дружка подчинить было бы легче и приятнее…»  
«Задохлик», — бросил Том прежде, чем бесшумно трансгрессировать за высокий кустарник, отграничивающий бар от соседнего полуразрушенного дома, из которого доносились весьма характерные стоны, сопровождаемые грязными грубыми ругательствами и, кажется, ударами. Риддл бросил мимолётный взгляд на здание, но тут же вернулся к своей цели. Главное — оставаться в тени, чтобы не выдать себя случайной тенью, хоть и такой малозаметной.  
«Ирвин, найди место, куда нам увести нашу цель. Желательно не слишком далеко, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно».  
«Уверен, что не того красавчика? Я бы с удовольствием сбил с его сладкого личика эту гримасу…»  
«Нет, Ирвин. Мы не будем никого бить», — Ирвин в его голове выругался, но Том уловил нотки веселья.  
Осторожно подняв палочку и направив её на задохлика, он шепнул: « _Империо!_ » Золотые нити связали их воедино, и Том, как кукловод, повёл свою марионетку.  
— Мне надо отлить, — произнёс гриновец, немного неловко вставая из-за стола.  
Друзья едва ли удостоили его вниманием, так что он, пошатываясь, побрёл прочь от бара. Том пошёл следом, стараясь не задевать прохожих и держаться в тени. Добравшись, наконец, до тёмного угла за одним из борделей, где кружил сокол, он схватил парня, рванул того за ворот и прибил к стене, касаясь пальцами худощавого лица. Мысли пчелиным роем ворвались в разум, и Риддл начал выделять существенно важные. Рядом материализовался Джейкобсон.  
— Я был прав, — прошептал Том. — Портал действительно работает только на гриновцев, но это необычный портал. Этот тупица и сам не понимает, куда попадёт. Уверен, тут замешана Смерть… Сам портал ничем не защищён, то есть пройти может любой. Другое дело, что его невозможно случайно найти. Он вроде как скрыт какой-то магией… Не могу понять, всё так мутно… — капюшон соскользнул с головы Риддла, и Ирвин заметил, как тот напряжён и хмурится.  
— Заканчивай, Том.  
— Секунду, я почти… — он резко отшатнулся, схватившись за голову и зашипев от боли. — Ублюдки! — Джейкобсон тут же схватил его за плечи, помогая удержаться на ногах. — Ментальная защита, да нихуёвая, — рыкнул Риддл, тряся головой и часто моргая. — Кто-то постарался на славу, — он отправил парня обратно, предварительно стерев ему память. — Что ж, вариант остаётся прежний — выследить одного из них и понять, куда же они уходят, чтобы найти сам портал.  
— Ты не думаешь, что даже если мы проследим за ним, мы можем не попасть туда? Или забыть о том, где находится портал?  
— Будь оптимистичнее, Джейкобсон. Надо попытаться. Но… — он всё ещё держался рукой за голову, — явно не сегодня…  
— Держись, — Ирвин обхватил его за талию и крутанулся.  
В следующее мгновение он едва успел отскочить от Тома, содержимое желудка которого оказалось на полу столовой.  
— Дерьмо, — хрипло выругался Риддл, взмахом палочки очищая пол. — Извини, кажется, я ещё не совсем отошёл от защитных чар, — он наколдовал себе стакан воды.  
— Всё в порядке, — Джейкобсон устало сел за стол и подпёр голову рукой.  
— Обсудим наши дальнейшие планы? — предложил Том, сплюнув воду в раковину.  
— Насчёт убежища?  
— Именно.  
— Есть одна безумная идея, но тебе она не понравится.  
— Выкладывай, Ирвин. У нас не то положение, чтобы ещё придираться, — Том уселся напротив.  
— Мы можем «перейти» на сторону Гриндевальда и тем самым не только узнать местонахождение их штаба, но и, возможно, их планы. Но это…  
— … безумно рискованно, — закончил за него Том, кивая головой. — Да, но так мы действительно убьём сразу двух зайцев. Только… — он задумался, почёсывая щетину, — надо бы побриться… — пробормотал он.  
Ирвин фыркнул, покачав головой:  
— Ладно. Мы обсудим всё подробнее позже, а сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Эй, кто тут ещё кому указывает? — шуточно возмутился Том, но Джейкобсон только послал его и трансгрессировал.

***

Том казался обеспокоенным. Он немного нервно ходил по комнате, перекладывая вещи с одного места на другое, кусал губу и, очевидно, что-то хаотично обдумывал. Он замер, уставившись на собственные трусы, беспорядочно засунутые в ящик. Губы Гарри медленно расползались в улыбке. Риддл продолжал гипнотизировать нижнее бельё, хмурясь всё больше, но, как только Поттер хотел съязвить, внезапно встрепенулся, мотнул головой и задвинул ящик, продолжив несуществующую уборку.  
В конце-концов, спустя не меньше четверти часа суеты и не такого уж увлечённого чтения Гарри, Риддл тяжело вздохнул и начал переодеваться. Он не проронил ни слова даже когда упал на кровать, мгновенно, словно бы привычно прильнув к груди Блэка и прикрыв глаза. Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему чувству, Поттер решил не беспокоить его и медленно перебирал прядки его волос, продолжая чтение. Около часа ночи Том уснул, посапывая и чуть подрагивая во сне. Гарри отложил книгу и взглянул на парня.  
Он так и не рассмотрел его толком по возвращении в эту вселенную. Том сильно изменился, это было нелепым фактом, который крутился у Гарри в голове. Прошло почти десять лет… И вот перед ним уже не худощавый парень аристократичной внешности, а крепкий юноша, загрубевший от жизни и войны. Он был солдатом, и всё, о чём он думал сейчас — война. Он был измотан войной.

***

Когда на следующее утро Гарри попытался склонить Тома к интиму, тот рассмеялся, качая головой:  
— Никакого секса.  
— Что?! — неподдельно возмутился Блэк.  
— Послушай, то, что ты вытворил в больнице, неприемлемо, — со вздохом пробормотал Риддл и зевнул. — Конечно, это было горячо, но, чёрт, Блэк, я не хочу, чтобы ты получил осложнения. Поэтому — никакого секса.  
Поттер задохнулся от возмущения, надулся и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
— Хэй… — мягко позвал его Том, оглаживая по бокам через ткань. — Ну не куксись…  
— Отстань, — бросил Гарри, уже явно спокойнее. — Я всё понимаю.  
Риддл ожидал продолжения, но тот молчал. Устало ущипнув переносицу, Том решил заняться делами. Он упорно откладывал занятия медитацией, и хотя мысль о ней постоянно назойливо жужжала голосом Уилберна, он заталкивал её куда подальше, оправдываясь перед собой. «Дела, Том. Война, не до медитаций».  
К обеду явился Лестрейндж с Джейкобсоном. Лучшие приближённые Риддла, которым он доверял больше всех, единственные знали о планах внедрения.  
— Я могу просто соблазнить его, — подмигнул Уилберн, развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на подлокотник.  
— Смерть? — фыркнул Ирвин. — Прости, мне кажется, его больше привлекает жажда разрушения мира, чем секс.  
— Это даже не обсуждается. Выбор стоит между мной и Ирвином, — серьезно прервал их Том, облокачиваясь на колени. — Иное дело, эта дьявольщина наверняка распознает оборотное зелье.  
— Значит, выбор очевиден, — пожал плечами Лестрейндж. — Тем более, Ирвин же у нас разведчик, так что… — он не закончил, вдруг став совсем серьёзным. — Тебе придётся подчиняться им.  
— Я знаю, — холодно и словно бы отстранённо ответил Джейкобсон.  
— И, возможно, убивать своих.  
— Знаю.  
— И лгать.  
— Я справлюсь, принцесса, — фыркнул Ирвин, улыбаясь одними губами. — Просто доверьтесь мне.  
— Не подумай… — вдруг судорожно вздохнул Риддл, отводя взгляд. — Не подумай, что мы станем считать тебя предателем, если тебе придётся драться за них. Это…  
— Том, — оборвал его Джейкобсон, смерив ледяным взглядом. — Мы не дети. Мы понимаем, что такое "полное внедрение", тем более с таким, кхм, проницательным врагом.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что Смерть умеет, ну, типа «читать людей»? — уточнил Уилберн.  
— Уверен почти на все сто. Хотя… — Ирвин бросил мимолётный взгляд на дверь. — Мне надо поговорить с Блэком. Он не спит? — Том пожал плечами. — В любом случае, разбужу его.  
Он покинул гостиную, оставив друзей вдвоём, и поднялся в спальню. Гарри снова читал. В последнее время он только этим и занимался.  
— Привет, — слабо улыбнулся он; Ирвин молча кивнул. — Что-то хотел?  
— Расскажи мне о Смерти, — Поттер отложил книгу и тихо усмехнулся. — Мне нужно знать о нём всё, потому что… — тут он осёкся.  
— Я уже знаю о внедрении, — успокоил его Блэк и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. — Садись. Мне неудобно говорить со статуей.  
Джейкобсон сжал челюсти, но промолчал, сев рядом с Гарри.  
— Он умеет читать людей?  
— В плане?  
— В плане, видит ли он ложь и прочее.  
— Нет.  
— Обманные зелья и чары?  
— Не все. Но оборотное не сработает.  
— Империо?  
— Не проверял.  
— Телепатия?  
— Нет, я уже говорил, что он не может читать людей. Он может манипулировать, вводя в гипноз, если это действительно необходимо. Обычно все и так повинуются ему, — Поттер, до этого не сводивший взгляд с лица Ирвина, опустил взгляд. — Просто… Просто не думай, что он знает о тебе всё. Именно так он и будет себя вести. Если вы вообще пересечётесь с ним. Скорее всего, он тенью ходит за Геллертом. Кстати, не советую выделяться. Будь, так сказать, рядовым.  
— Я пришёл не за советом, а за информацией об этой… дьявольщине. Его можно убить? — голос Джейкобсона резал холодом.  
— Предполагаю, что можно. Но не в наших силах. И только подумай, к чему это приведёт — к ещё большему хаосу, — покачал головой Блэк. — Я бы не советовал, знаешь ли, пытаться убить его. Проще договориться.  
— Ценой души? — процедил Ирвин.  
— Можно отделаться убийствами.  
— Бездушный, — выплюнул он.  
— Даже не знаю, принадлежит ли мне моя душа после разрыва контракта. Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, да и не спец я в демонах, знаешь, — Гарри пожал плечами, игнорируя провокации Джейкобсона. — Это всё?  
— Да, — тот поднялся и направился к двери. — Спасибо, — помедлив, поблагодарил он.  
— Всегда рад помочь, — губы Поттера растянулись в улыбке, но глаза смотрели холодно, как и у Ирвина.  
Казалось, эта холодная война никогда не прекратится.

***

На третий день постельного режима Гарри Том ушёл на весь день. Поттер умирал со скуки, тело требовало движений и адреналина, но он не хотел расстраивать парня, да и сам действительно волновался за свою голову. Поэтому продолжал лежать в постели, ворочаясь с книгой в руках и морщась от затёкших боков и бёдер. Насколько он понял, в норму пришло всё, кроме головы. Он по-прежнему хватался обеими руками за неё, словно это могло уменьшить боль, когда вставал с кровати. Кричер ворчливо напоминал принимать зелья, которые совершенно не нравились Блэку на вкус, но он был уже не ребёнком.  
К ночи Том не вернулся. Поттер, чувствуя липкие щупальца паники, осторожно слился с его чувствами. Всё было спокойно, значит, он не в опасности. Гарри удовлетворённо вздохнул и растянулся на кровати, прикрывая глаза. Он оставил связь и провалился в сон.

***

Половину дня они провели в засаде. Оборотное зелье было отвратительно на вкус, и тогда Том клялся себе, что никогда больше не использует его. В течение четырёх с половиной часов он пил только оборотку, чувствуя постоянные деформации тела и скользя между людьми. День выдался удивительно солнечный для декабря, так что мантия невидимости оказалась неактуальна. Периодически он получал телепатические отчёты Джекобсона и Лестрейнджа по поводу слежки: «Всё по-прежнему, слежу за объектом». Том устало плюхнулся на стул того же бара, из которого в прошлый раз увёл гриновца. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза, так что Риддл натянул капюшон глубже на глаза и уставился на цель. Как ни странно, выбор пал на вчерашнего «красавчика». Тот обаятельно улыбался всем девушкам без разбора, открыто флиртуя с ними.  
Том пригубил какое-то дешёвое пойло и вздохнул. Похоже, ловелас в ближайшее время и не собирался сдвигаться с места.  
«Уилл, что там у тебя?»  
«Всё по-прежнему. Гамма не покидает здания».  
«Уверен, что она всё ещё внутри здания?»  
«Что там нет портала? Да, уверен. Я вижу её».  
Том тяжело и медленно вздохнул.  
«Продолжай следить».  
«Есть».  
От Ирвина новостей тоже не было. Риддл начал понемногу вскипать. Неужели так живут гриновцы? Ничем не занимаются целый день, развлекаются и не строят каких-то грандиозных планов? «Может, мы ошиблись и следим не за теми? Но нет, ведь одежда… И маски».  
«Бета сдвинулась с места. Продолжаю слежение», — раздался голос Ирвина, и Том вскинул взгляд в небо, находя сокола.  
«Отлично. В случае нахождения портала дождись нас, если не будет экстремальных обстоятельств».  
«Есть», — птица спикировала вглубь юго-западного сектора. Риддл перевёл взгляд на свою альфа-цель и побледнел: цели не было.  
— Дерьмо! — шёпотом выругался он, стараясь обнаружить её со своего поста. На его счастье, ловелас далеко не ушёл. Шатаясь по всей дороге, он, то и дело сталкиваясь с толпой, шёл на юго-запад.  
«Альфа направляется к бете. Юго-запад», — доложил Том, не сводя взгляда с гриновца.  
«Гамма по-прежнему на месте».  
«Жди моих указаний, Уилл».  
Он чуть ускорился, начиная терять парня из виду. Тот шлёпнул очередную шлюшку по заднице и что-то развязно ей пролепетал. Та засмеялась, отмахиваясь от него. Ловелас скрылся за углом пивнушки, и Риддл тенью скользнул за ним, попадая в тёмный переулок. Он едва успел уловить движение, чтобы увернуться от удара, и тут же прижал горло противника локтем к стене.  
— Зачем ты следишь за мной? — прохрипел гриновец.  
Риддл решил импровизировать.  
— Ты мне приглянулся, а я, знаешь, такой маньяк, выслеживаю красивых парней и зажимаю их по углам, — промурлыкал Том самым сексуальным голосом, с удовольствием наблюдая, как краснеют щёки парня. Он чуть ослабил хватку, но не отодвинулся, а только ещё больше сократил расстояние между их лицами. — Ну, как тебя зовут?  
— И-Иен, — пробормотал «альфа».  
— Иен, — повторил Риддл, прокатывая слово на языке. — Ну что, Иен, домой направляешься или как? Форма у тебя, что надо, — он скользнул руками по его бокам.  
— Что? — задыхаясь и бесконечно пялясь на его губы, переспросил парень. О да, не зря он выбрал внешность Уилберна, тот действительно был ходячий секс. Язык быстро скользнул по губам, рука вернулась к лицу, и пальцы мягко очертили скулу. — Ох, Мерлин…  
Парень стремительно прижался к его губам, Том почувствовал острый вкус алкоголя и, больше не медля, резко влился в его сознание.  
Первыми ударили эмоции. Это чуть не выкинуло Тома обратно, но он смог отмести их.  
«Мерлин, мозг этого парня похож на грёбаный лабиринт», — подумал про себя Риддл. Он с огромным трудом отыскал нужное воспоминание. В этот раз к защите он был готов. Это был настоящий бой. Блок, блок, блок, ещё один — он успешно парировал удары, таща за собой воспоминание наружу. Вырвавшись из сознания, он едва успел выкрикнуть: « _Империо!_  — Иен обмяк в его руках, слепо уставившись мутным взглядом в пустоту. Риддлу хватило одного слова, — Веди».  
И тот послушно повёл. Том, чуть пошатываясь, плёлся следом, стремительно стараясь восстановиться. Он почти никогда не «бился» с ментальной защитой, тем более такой сильной.  
— Ирвин! — он неосознанно позвал его вслух.  
«Какого чёрта ты орёшь?!» — возмутился в сознании Джейкобсон.  
«Немедленно найди меня. Альфа ведёт меня. Но… Чёрт, мне нужна помощь. Кажется», — в следующую минуту сокол, пролетевший над ним, опустился рядом в образе человека. Том едва удержался от падения, его вовремя подхватил Ирвин.  
— Блять, Том! — зашипел он. — Нельзя так перегружать свой мозг! Мерлин, да ты… ты ещё и его контролируешь, Томми, так нельзя…  
— Когда он отведёт нас, ты его вырубишь. Мне всё равно, насмерть или нет. Просто отключи его, — парень свернул за угол, и они оказались в тупике. — Нет, стой. Как же он работает?.. Как попасть в портал? — уже громче спросил он, обращаясь к Иену.  
—  _Падай в бездну,_  — голос был словно не его.  
— Что? Он сказал…  
—  _Падай в бездну,_  — закончил вместе с ним Риддл и задохнулся.  
Мир пошатнулся, и неведомая сила слабо потянула их вперёд, к странной абсолютно чёрной сфере. По крайней мере, так казалось поначалу. Это оказалось бесформенное скопление… энергии, иначе Том не мог назвать то, _что_ висело перед ними. Не сдвинувшись с места, он обернулся к Джейкобсону:  
— Убей, — шепнул он.  
Быстрый взмах палочки, и Иен мешком свалился на брусчатку, рассыпавшись песком. Том едва ли обратил на это внимание: он сделал шаг вперёд, и пол под ним стал рассыпаться.  
— Блять, я не узнал, как выбраться отсюда, — прошептал Риддл, нащупав руку Ирвина и утягивая его за собой во тьму — навстречу мгле.

***

Ему снилась Бездна. Всепоглощающая тьма, сливающаяся с ярким светом, слепящим сверху, и бесконечная пустота, испещрённая острыми плитами скал. О, он давно не был здесь. Только теперь он был не один. Рядом настороженно крался Джейкобсон.  
— Где мы, чёрт возьми? — прошептал он, и его голос заглох в пустоте.  
— Бездна, — ответил Гарри и замер в шоке от своего голоса. — Какого… — он поднял перед собой руки, нелепо уставившись на них.  
— А, да. Ты вернулся в своё тело, Том.  
— Том?.. — Поттер мотнул головой и услышал голос Риддла. — Чёрт, что происходит?  
Гарри задумался. Кажется, это был не сон, а реальность. Он слился с сознанием Тома?  
— Похоже на то, — ответил за него парень. — Безумное ощущение. И как только шизофреники живут с этим?..  
— Что происходит? — Ирвин взял его за предплечье, но Поттер ничего не почувствовал.  
— Я с тобой только сознанием. Я ничего не чувствую, — кажется, он произнёс это вслух. Том объяснил за него: — Ирвин, с моим сознанием слился Гарри. Понятия не имею, как это произошло. Гарри предполагает, что это из-за «оков».  
— Отлично, это нам на пользу. Он хоть должен знать, что за чертовщина тут происходит, — проворчал Джейкобсон.  
— Это Бездна, то пространство, что находится между вселенными. Здесь обитает Смерть и… остальные твари. Тут небезопасно, если ты не идёшь под ручку со Смертью, — Том двинулся вперёд, а Гарри продолжил: — Вон тот свет вдали — скорее всего, место сбора гриновцев. Удивительно, что Смерть дал им доступ к Бездне. Если только… — Ирвин вопросительно взглянул на него, шагая рядом. — Нет, это только предположение. Чёрт, что же он задумал?..  
Он замолчал. Том безвольно наблюдал за происходящим, не делая попыток доминировать над сознанием Гарри, что было удивительно. Блэк чувствовал его страх.

 _— Ты боишься,_  — это был не вопрос.  
«Конечно боюсь», — проворчал в мыслях Риддл.  
 _— Чего? Тварей? Гриндевальда? Или…_ «Смерти. Мне всё чаще кажется, что зря мы в это ввязались. Нам не выиграть».  
_— Брось эти мысли, Томми. Мы уже близки к победе._  
Тем временем парни добрались до пещеры, в которой действительно были люди. Том набросил на себя мантию, скрывшись под ней ото всех, и осторожно выглянул из-за стены.  
Пещера оказалось просторной, а по строению уходящими ввысь острыми камнями, от которых шёл огненный мерцающий свет, напоминала шалаш. В центре стоял импровизированный стол и стулья вокруг, на которых расселись приспешники Гриндевальда. Риддл насчитал около двадцати, но это были не все. В глубь пещеры уходили тоннели, из которых тоже лился тусклый свет. Гарри предположил, что там тоже есть немало гриновцев. Том вновь вернулся взглядом к столу и мгновенно нашёл Геллерта: белокурый юноша откинулся на спинку стула и выслушивал приспешника:  
—… не вижу смысла атаковать его. Там маги, они не мешают нам.  
— Там грязнокровки и полукровки! — выплюнул другой гриновец.  
— Я не собираюсь трогать полукровок, но все маглорождённые будут устранены.  
— Но они же просто дети… — тихо произнесла одна из приспешниц.  
— Приказ Смерти, — мягко сказал Гриндевальд, но в его голосе сквозил лёд.  
Ирвин трижды постучал себя по виску, и Том проник в его мысли.  
«Гарри знает, как выбраться отсюда?»  
 _— Знаю,_  — подтвердил Поттер. «Прекрасно. Как только поймёшь, что они приняли меня, сваливай отсюда. Если же нет… Не смотри, как я умираю. И не смей вмешиваться».  
Том не успел возразить. Ирвин резко вышел на свет и сделал пару уверенных шагов в сторону приспешников. Риддл устало прикрыл глаза, покачав головой. Эта идея ему совершенно не нравилась, но Джейкобсон мастерски восклицал о своём восхищении и преданности ордену Гриндевальда, как будто это было от чистого сердца. Он убедил Геллерта в своей полезности («Я же как-то смог найти вас, не так ли?»), и тот, мертвенно улыбнувшись, кивнул.  
— Рад, что ты теперь с нами, Джейк, — назвал он его фальшиво предоставленным именем.  
— Добро пожаловать, — прошелестел леденящий душу голос, и из воздуха материализовался седовласый молодой человек.  
Том узнал его сразу. Смерть. По телу прокатилась лёгкая дрожь, и он почувствовал липкий страх: не его, а Гарри.  
— Господин, — Ирвин упал на колени. — Для меня честь… — его голос дрожал от волнения.  
— Прекрати этот фарс, — фыркнул Смерть, улыбнувшись и обнажив ряд акульих зубов. — Я чувствую твою искренность, юноша. — Риддл закусил губу. — И вижу такой потенциал… Знаешь, Геллерт, он необычайно умел и смышлён. Тебе повезло, что он перешёл на нашу сторону. Таких у нас мало, — Смерть исчез и тут же появился за спиной Гриндевальда. — Очень необычный юноша…  
 _— Пора выбираться отсюда. Ты готов?_  
«Да».  
Это было странно. Если бы Тома попросили, он бы не смог описать это словами. Чем-то это походило на растянутую трансгрессию: медленно тянущий крючок. А затем он оказался в том же тупике в «Акре Дьявола». И с пустотой в сознании. Он мельком взглянул на оживший после долгих девяти с лишним лет браслет и мягко огладил пальцем мерцающий камень. Пора было возвращаться домой.


	16. Chapter 16

Утро началось с нарушения обещаний.

Сильные руки, давящие на шею и поясницу, вжимали Гарри в стол, и по кухне разносились стоны, прерываемые ругательствами. Том соскользнул пальцами в волосы и потянул, заставляя прогнуться сильнее и откинуть голову. Он срывался на беспорядочные толчки, глубже и жёстче вбиваясь в податливое тело. Блэк задрожал, протяжно застонав и выгнувшись над столом, и кончил. Боль пронзила тело, как только струна напряжения лопнула. Риддл сорвался в бешеный темп и тоже кончил, всё ещё сжимая волосы Поттера в руке. Тяжело дыша, он едва удерживался на ногах, очищая их тела. Гарри хрипло рассмеялся:  
— «Никакого секса»? Так ты держишь свои обещания?  
— Ты не лучше, — пробормотал Том, заваливаясь на стол рядом и смотря на увесистую чёрную чугунную люстру. — Обещал же не вставать неделю.  
— Четыре дня прошло, раны давно зажили, голова пришла в норму, быстро регенерирую. Я просто хотел сделать тебе приятное, чёрт возьми! И не сексом, — Блэк с трудом перевернулся на спину, зашипев от боли в пояснице. — Мерлин, в следующий раз будь помягче в сексе на столе, сломаешь ещё. Меня, не стол. Я, знаешь ли, хрупкий, — они рассмеялись.  
— Прости, — прошептал Риддл, нависнув над Гарри и мягко поцеловав. — В следующий раз не готовь синнабон в одних трусах.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
— Издеваешься? — он саркастично поджал губы. — Да я…  
Рядом раздался хлопок аппарации, и Том инстинктивно накрыл собой Гарри.  
— Том… Ох, мерлинова борода, прошу прощения, — материализовавший Лестрейндж картинно прикрыл глаза рукой. — Не смотрю! — он чуть раздвинул пальцы. — Разве что…  
— Уилл, какого хрена? — зашипел Риддл, скатываясь с Поттера и вставая на ноги. — Ты не предупредил.  
— Прости, сладкий, — он пожал плечами, отвернувшись. — Я тут по делу, к слову.  
— Ирвин? — предположил Блэк, натягивая трусы и отправляя Кричера за одеждой.  
— За ним серьёзная слежка, к вам он точно не сможет наведываться ещё долгое время. Совершенно логично, что ему пока что не доверяют, — Уилл обернулся, усаживаясь за стол и закидывая на него ноги.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Гарри, поставив рядом блюдо с аппетитно пахнущими корицей булочками. — Вы виделись?  
— Меня мало кто знает из приспешников, а так, — он сделал лёгкое движение палочкой, и его волосы приобрели золотистый оттенок, а глаза выцвели до прозрачного янтаря, — тем более. Он живет в квартире в магловском Лондоне. Пока его не особо посвятили в планы, но, очевидно, они собираются устроить что-то масштабное. Не просто нападение на деревеньку, это была лишь тренировка. Крупнее. Я доложу, как только буду в курсе дела, — он откусил крупный кусок булочки и молча уставился на Тома, севшего напротив него.  
— Судя по тому, что мы слышали, это крупное магическое заведение, в котором собраны разные юные маги. Это может быть только…  
— … Хогвартс, — закончил за Тома Гарри. — Дерьмо! — они помолчали. Гарри устало уронил голову на руки и скользнул пальцами в волосы. — Это даже смешно… сколько раз я уже спасал его? Минимум дважды. И теперь ещё…  
— Я не помню ни одного нападения на Хогвартс за всю свою жизнь, — Уилберн прищурился; Том бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на невозмутимого Блэка. — Том? — его рука потянулась к палочке. — Кто он?  
— Уилл… — начал Гарри, но тот вскочил из-за стола, направив на него палочку.  
— Какого черта, Том? Кто это?  
— Это… Это… — Риддл замялся, бегая взглядом от Уилла к Гарри. — Мордред, почему я должен отвечать? Блэк, это была твоя идея!  
— Я, блять, для нас старался, ты не подумал об этом? — зашипел Поттер, примирительно поднимая руки. — Уилберн, послушай, это очень долгая история, но я расскажу. Знай я, что ты будешь главным нашим союзником, я бы не правил тебе воспоминания…  
— Ты пра… Мерлин! — Лестрейндж нервно усмехнулся, часто заморгав и отвернувшись. — Ладно. Ты же доверяешь ему, Томми? Прекрасно. Рассказывай, Блэк. Или не Блэк?  
— То, что я один из последних представителей рода Блэк в этом времени и вселенной, я могу доказать ритуалом, но надо ли оно тебе? — Уилл только поджал губы. — Вот и отлично. А теперь скажи мне, что ты помнишь о своём профессоре ЗоТИ?  
Спустя почти два часа подробных объяснений, в течение которых Том, задремав, растёкся по столу, а у Гарри начал проседать голос, Уилберн рассмеялся.  
— Ну, Блэк… Ну ты даёшь… Чёртов хитрожопый чернокнижник!  
— Больше нет, — усмехнулся Поттер, почёсывая затылок. — Надеюсь, я убедил тебя в своих добрых и праведных намерениях?  
— Я всё ещё буду следить за тобой, но пока что убедил, — улыбаясь, кивнул Лестрейндж. — Ну и жизнь у тебя, Гарри, ну и жизнь…  
Гарри только пожал плечами, а после послал Кричера за кружкой чая. На несколько минут воцарилось молчание. Том всё ещё дремал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя; Уилберн переваривал информацию, уставившись на стол с кривой ухмылкой и не моргая; Блэк устроился у окна, потягивая чай.  
— Значит, Хогвартс, — протянул он, смотря на крупные снежинки за окном. — Первый декабрьский снег.  
— Скоро Рождество и день рождения Тома, — констатировал Лестрейндж. — Ты же знаешь, что он ненавидит праздновать день рождения?  
— Не было шанса узнать, — поджал губы Поттер, усаживаясь рядом с Риддлом и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Почему?  
— Да из-за тебя, конечно. Он был здесь на свой день рождения, когда его жизнь изменилась. Ты исчез, авроры перерыли дом, он поселился тут…  
— … начал воровать и вообще ударился во все тяжкие, — буркнул Том куда-то под стол. — Не будем об этом. Это будет мой двадцать шестой день рождения, и Гарри будет рядом. Как и вы все. Я рад этому.  
— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Лестрейндж.  
— Двадцать шесть лет… — пробормотал Гарри, потирая глаза. — Мерлин, да ты теперь старше меня на два года!  
— Поэтому я и сверху, — безапелляционно выдал Том, садясь ровно и с удовольствием наблюдая две пары закаченных глаз.  
— Ненадолго, — фыркнул Блэк.  
— Это угроза?  
— Предупреждение.  
— Учту, — Риддл склонился к нему, усмехнувшись, и поцеловал, укусив за губу.  
— Может, мы обсудим уже наши планы насчёт Хогвартса? — смущённо пробормотал Лестрейндж, рассматривая пол и пощипывая переносицу.  
Гарри разорвал поцелуй, извинившись перед Уилберном и ткнув Тома в бок.  
— Мы даже не вполне уверены, что это Хогвартс, — серьезно сказал тот, подпирая рукой подбородок. — Нет смысла сейчас что-либо планировать.  
— Лучше дождаться новых вестей от Джейкобсона, — кивнул Блэк.  
— Не факт, что ему вообще что-то скажут, он же новичок, — возразил Уилберн.  
— Смерти он понравился, — парировал Гарри. — Значит, он вскоре будет среди приближённых Гриндевальда. Почти уверен, что через неделю он будет знать о плане больше, чем любой рядовой приспешник.  
Уилберн долго молча смотрел то на Риддла, то на Поттера, явно что-то обдумывая, потом кивнул сам себе, поднялся из-за стола и также молча трансгрессировал, оставив друзей в тишине.

***

Однокомнатная квартирка рядом с железной дорогой в Уайтчепеле была до смешного маленькой. За входной дверью, грозящей слететь с петель при любом удобном случае, находился маленький узкий коридор, переходящий студию. По левую сторону, под рядом мутноватых окон, валялся большой матрас со смятым бельём; в углу приютилось старое, но крепкое кресло тёмно-коричневого цвета. После двери, выходящей на балкон, в другом углу была обшарпанная кухонька с небольшим квадратным столиком и парой стульев. В противоположной от импровизированной кровати стороне стоял холодильник и платяной шкаф. Ужасно шумела электричка за окном, заглушая все звуки. Временного хозяина квартиры нигде видно не было.  
Уилберн уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и оправив полы классической чёрной мантии. В раковине обнаружилось несколько грязных тарелок, и Лестрейндж от нечего делать взмахом палочки затеял их мытьё. Наконец, шум стих, и Уилл уловил плеск воды за тонкой стенкой. Усмехнувшись, он притаился ждать друга.  
Скрипнула дверь, и Ирвин вошёл в комнату, ероша полотенцем обычно аккуратно прилизанные назад русые волосы. Уилберн с сожалением глянул на полотенце на его бёдрах. «Будет достаточно одной моей мысли, чтобы оно слетело», — пронеслось в голове, и сердце пропустило удар. Посуда, тщательно моющаяся, тихо звякнула, установившись в сушилку, и Ирвин вздрогнул, застыв на месте с полотенцем на голове.  
Лестрейндж подозревал, что будет не лучшей идеей подкрасться сзади к натренированному солдату и облапать за бока. Но окончательно он осознал это, только валяясь на полу со сломаным носом.  
— Лестрейндж? — удивился Ирвин, глядя на постанывающего Уилберна, отчаянно пытающегося подняться на ноги и совладать с головокружением.  
— Привет, — он глупо улыбнулся, чувствуя кровь на губах.  
— Ты идиот? — зашипел Джейкобсон, находя волшебную палочку и осторожно поддёргивая подбородок парня.  
— Я тебе посуду помыл, — прогнусавил Уилберн, повинуясь пальцам Ирвина и запрокидывая голову назад.  
— Придурок! Я мог тебе челюсть сломать. _Эпискеи!_  — нос Лестрейнджа неприятно хрустнул и выправился. — Никогда, — Джейкобсон ткнул ему палочкой в нос, — никогда больше так не делай.  
— Извини, — Уилл виновато растянул губы в улыбке. — Схожу кровь отмою, — он ретировался в ванную, а Ирвин тяжело вздохнул.  
«Идиот, — выругался он про себя, натягивая трусы. — Принесла ж его нелегкая… И так проблемы навалились, не хватало ещё его».  
Лестрейндж вернулся с чистым лицом, держа что-то за спиной. Заметив вопросительный ледяной взгляд, он широко улыбнулся, поклонился и артистично вручил Джейкобсону белую розу. Опешив, тот уставился на цветок.  
— Тебе не нравится? — расстроился Уилл. — А так? — он провёл над розой рукой, и её листы пронизали красные нити, словно краска стекающие от побагровевших кончиков к белоснежному центру. — Всё ещё… — парень вскинул взгляд, и сердце в его груди затрепетало.  
Ирвин покраснел до кончиков ушей, с какой-то присущей ему жесткостью смотря на цветок чуть слезящимися глазами. Не удержавшись, Уилл быстро дотянулся до него и чмокнул в щеку.  
— Извини за выходку, — прошептал он, по-прежнему протягивая розу.  
Очнувшись от поцелуя, Джейкобсон, казалось, вспыхнул ещё больше и кинул раздражённый взгляд на улыбающегося Лестрейнджа. Выругался, трансформировал чашку в вазу, наполнил водой и, наконец, забрал розу. Бережно, едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами он опустил цветок в воду и обернулся.  
— Красивая, — сдержанно сказал Ирвин, хотя голос дрогнул. — Но чтобы больше такого не было, идиота кусок.  
Уилл быстро закивал, внутренне ликуя. Это был первый раз на его практике, когда Джейкобсон _так_ реагировал на его выходки. И дело было не в сломанном носе, а в принятии цветка. Кажется, он нашёл его слабое место.  
«Следующий визит будет с букетом», — решил про себя Лестрейндж. Довольный собой, он опять плюхнулся в кресло и уставился на Ирвина.  
Уилл любил рассматривать его детально, как художник (не то чтобы он им был, но оценивать любил). У Джейкобсона, холодного и твёрдого, как скала, были острые скулы и нос с небольшой горбинкой, узковатый разрез щурящихся холодных светло-карих глаз, теплеющих только при общении с Томом; постоянно сведённые к переносице хмурые густые брови, образующие морщинку между ними; тонкая полоса жестких поджатых губ, никогда не улыбавшихся искренне. И шрамы, множество шрамов по всему телу, едва заметных от магического сведения, но всё же существующих. Уилл мало знал, где пропадал Ирвин после семнадцати лет и что с ним делали, почему он так закрылся от всего мира и стал неприступной стеной — он никому не говорил об этом. Даже Тому, насколько Лестрейндж знал. Рассматривая рубцы, Уилберн наткнулся на жёсткий взгляд.  
— Чего? — огрызнулся Джейкобсон, не отводя глаз.  
«Он никогда не будет прежним», — удручённо отметил Лестрейндж.  
— Какие новости? Узнал что-нибудь? Гарри считает, ты приглянулся Смерти и Гриндевальду. Ты говорил с ним? Как он относится к приспешникам? — завалил вопросами Уилл.  
— Как к солдатам, — пожал плечами Ирвин, открывая шкаф в поисках одежды.  
— А новости?  
— Собирается напасть на Хогвартс, — он вытянул из шкафа серую майку и штаны. — Чёрт! — Джейкобсон резко обернулся на Уилла. — Уже сегодня вечером. Я совсем забыл об этом! Всё из-за тебя, — рыкнул он, натягивая одежду и сверху гриновскую мантию.  
— Фи, выглядишь предательски, — скривился Лестрейндж, рассмеявшись, и Ирвин криво ухмыльнулся. — Что же, в таком случае мне следует поторопиться и предупредить наших голубков!  
— Постарайся не убить меня сегодня, — съязвил Джейкобсон.  
— Я вас за масками не различаю, так что постарайся не попасться под мою палочку, — парировал Уилл, подмигнув ему, и трансгрессировал прежде, чем Ирвин успел огрызнуться в ответ.  
«Идиот», — снова подумал тот, натягивая на лицо маску и аппарируя в своё место назначения.  
— Томми! Томми, у нас проблемы, — кричал Уилберн, взбегая через ступеньку на второй этаж Блэк-менора. — Риддл, чёрт возьми, где тебя носит?  
— Хозяин Том с мистером Блэком ругаются в гостиной на третьем этаже, — доложил появившийся рядом Олли, хлопая огромными глазами.  
— Опять ругаются? Ну, право, не понимаю, как они до сих пор могут быть вместе? — фыркнул Лестрейндж, поднимаясь на следующий этаж и направляясь к гостиной.  
Из-за закрытой двери слышались приглушённые раздражённые голоса.  
— … говорю тебе, это проигрышный вариант. Следующий твой шаг убьёт тебя!  
— Ты не понимаешь моей тактики! — Уилл остановился у двери, прислушиваясь к голосу Тома. — Напротив, следующий мой шаг приведёт меня к победе!  
— Ты идиот, — зашипел Гарри. — Безнадежный идиот! Ты… — Лестрейндж шумно толкнул дверь, и парни одновременно взглянули на него.  
— А я уж думал, вы тут серьёзные планы обсуждаете, — фыркнул Уилл, кивая на шахматную доску между ними. — Что, кстати, не помешало бы. Нападение планируется сегодня.  
— Сегодня?! — воскликнул всё ещё негодующий Риддл.  
— Хогвартс? — уточнил в голос с ним Гарри.  
— Да и да, — кивнул Уилл. — Похоже, что-то серьёзное. Ирвин будет там драться. Просил не убить его, — он рассмеялся. — Я сказал, чтобы не попадался нам, мы не узнаем его под маской, — парни одновременно с каменными лицами сорвались с места, трансгрессировав, очевидно, в спальню, а улыбка Лестрейнджа медленно сползла с губ. — Ладно, я пытался! — воскликнул он в пустоту, всплеснув руками.  
— Мантию не забудь, — бросил Том, щёлкая застежками высоких ботинок.  
— Зелья, — напомнил Гарри, втряхивая себя в штаны. — Дай руку с браслетом, — Том послушно протянул руку, и Поттер активировал браслет. — Вот так. Если что-то случится с тобой или со мной, мы узнаем по реакции браслета.  
— Отлично.  
Они одновременно потянулись к мантии Гарри. Одновременно замерли. Риддл склонил голову на бок в молчаливой просьбе, Блэк в ответ закатил глаза и убрал руку. Распахнув шкаф, он произнёс: « _Акцио, мантия!_ » — и подхватил вылетевшую из груды вещей будничную чёрную мантию.  
— В чём проблема носить это?  
— Твоя… привычнее, — скривился Том, наблюдая, как Гарри чистит мантию. — Прости.  
— Ничего, — он накинул мантию, осмотрел себя и взмахом палочки обрезал длинные полы по середину бёдра. — Вот так. Вперёд?  
— Да, — Том приблизился к Поттеру и прижался к его губам. — Всё будет хорошо?  
— Мы без плана, — неоднозначно ответил Блэк.  
— Справимся, — Риддл заткнул нож за голенище сапога и крикнул:  
— Уилл!  
— Здесь, — ухмыльнулся парень, аппарировав к порогу спальни. — Готовы?  
— Да. Ты же собрал Пожирателей?  
— Уже должны быть в Хогвартсе, — он протянул руку и, как только Гарри с Томом взялись за неё, трансгрессировал.

Тишина окутала сумеречный Хогсмид. Не то чтобы совсем не было звуков: скрипел под ногами снег и где-то мерно тихо хлопала дверь, изредка каркал ворон, примостившийся на вывеске «Сладкого королевства». Правда, сама вывеска, свёрнутая на бок, едва держалась на крепежах.  
— О, мой милый Хогсмид, что они сделали с тобой!.. — прошептал Уилл, осматривая закрытые здания. У некоторых из них были выбиты двери и окна.  
— В моём времени Пожиратели и похуже делали… — пробормотал Гарри. — Всё словно повторяется вновь, как будто Судьба намекает мне, что, изменив одного потенциального тирана, не преломишь ход истории.  
— Звучит глубоко, — серьезно произнёс Лестрейндж, направляясь к Хогвартсу. — Кстати, школа не выглядит атакованной.  
— Не нравится мне всё это, — проворчал Том. — Плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое.  
— Стойте, подождите, — остановил их Гарри, оборачиваясь к «Сладкому Королевству». — Вы же не собираетесь идти через главный вход? — Том вопросительно вскинул бровь. — О нас не должны узнать. Пошли.  
В магазине сладко пахло; тут и там прыгали шоколадные лягушки, у потолка скопилось облако ратаявшего «воздушного мороженого», многие сладости рассыпались по полу.  
— Мне кажется, Гриндевальд использовал ту штуку, как ты, — промямлил Том, посасывая кончик «сахарного пера»; Уилл с усмешкой взял с полки второе такое же.  
— Какую «штуку»? — немного раздраженно уточнил Гарри, заходя за прилавок и предпринимая попытки открыть дверь.  
— Ну, помнишь, когда ты порывом ветра отбил всех гриновцев к стенам? — Риддл, всё ещё присосавшись к «перу», отодвинул Поттера и взмахом палочки взорвал дверь.  
— Да, скорее всего, он использовал порыв ветра, только более мощный, — согласился Гарри.  
Он спустился в подвал, раздвигая попáдавшие коробки со сладостями, и достал палочку. На её кончике загорелся голубоватый огонёк, осветивший чуть поблёскивающий от просыпавшегося сахара пол и почти неприметный люк, край которого виднелся из-под коробки с раскатившимися карамельными бомбами. Уилберн снова что-то жалобно забормотал, осторожно сортируя сладости по коробкам и дирижируя палочкой, как маэстро. Блэк откинул люк и спрыгнул на лестницу.  
— Что это за место? — удивился Том, спустившись следом и пригнувшись.  
— Тайный ход в Хогвартс. Я сомневался, что он существовал до мародёров, но, как видишь, напрасно. Интересно, кто и зачем прорыл его?..  
Обернувшись на друзей и убедившись, что всё в порядке, Поттер двинулся вперёд. В этот раз ход казался ещё более длинным, чем в его последнее путешествие по нему. Наконец, они добрались до тупика и с облегчением выпрямились.  
— Что дальше? — улыбнулся Уилл, возбужденный, как ребёнок в ожидании подарка.  
—  _Диссендиум!_  — Гарри коснулся кончиком палочки стены.  
Перед ними медленно открылся круглый проход, хорошо знакомый Поттеру со школьных времён. Он подтянулся и с некоторым трудом пролез через него, оказавшись на горбу одноглазой ведьмы.  
Осмотревшись и никого не заметив вокруг, он спрыгнул на пол. Следом вылез Том, а за ним, недовольно ворча, Лестрейндж.  
— Всё выглядит так, словно ничего не произошло, — с удивлением отметил он, отряхивая мантию от земли.  
— Да, и это странно. Какой смысл был в разрушении Хогсмида, если Хогвартс оставили в неприкосновенности? Не понимаю мотивов Гриндевлальда, — скривился Гарри.  
— Кстати, где мы? — Том завертелся. — Четвёртый этаж?  
— Ага, — Поттер осторожно двинулся в сторону лестниц. — У меня есть предположение, что они на поле для квиддича. Там удобнее всего собрать всех сразу.  
— Или в Большом зале, — пожал плечами Уилберн.  
— Сначала проверим зал, — предложил Том, сбегая по лестнице на этаж ниже.  
Уже на втором этаже они стали различать приглушённые голоса из-за закрытых дверей зала. Гарри натянул мантию невидимости и вышел на площадку. Перед дверями, как он и предполагал, стояло два гриновца.  
«Что там?» — спросил мысленно Том.  
«Двое. Убиваем?»  
«Одним из них может быть Ирвин. Любым из них».  
«Это связывает нам руки», — проворчал Блэк.  
«Оглуши», — Риддл был непреклонен, и Гарри вздохнул.  
Вырубив обоих, он снял капюшон мантии и подошёл ближе. Том с Уилберном также приблизились. Под масками оказались незнакомцы.  
— Значит, Ирвин, скорее всего, в зале, — прошептал Уилл, оттаскивая тело в тень угла палочкой. — И как нам попасть внутрь? — он осмотрел высокие входные двери.  
— Думаю, можно через учительскую, — догадался Том. — Гарри, ты же всегда оттуда приходил в зал?  
— Ага, там есть проход, — согласился Блэк. — Пошли.  
— И какой был смысл вырубать этих? — протянул Лестрейндж, глянув на оглушённых приспешников.  
Гарри смерил его непонятным для Уилберна взглядом и зашагал прочь по коридору. Переглянувшись, парни последовали за ним.

Вскоре они оказались в тесноватой комнате позади Большого зала. Том буквально ощущал магию, сгустившуюся в воздухе и просачивающуюся через приоткрытую дверь. Он беспокойно взглянул на Блэка. Тот казался спокойным, но пальцы, сжимавшие древко Бузинной палочки, побелели от напряжения. Лестрейндж стоял поодаль, осматривая многоугольную комнату, и ждал приказаний. Риддл медленно выдохнул и подошёл к двери, чтобы рассмотреть зал сквозь щель.  
Рядом с директорской кафедрой стоял Гриндевальд, за его спиной виднелась тень Смерти, а впереди стояли сотни учеников. Малыши дрожали и хлюпали носами, студенты постарше старались вести себя как взрослые, но тоже обеспокоенно переглядывались. Учеников выстроили колонной перед Геллертом, один гриновец стоял рядом с первым юным волшебником, ещё шестеро растянулись по залу. А в углу, опутанные чарами, сидели хмурые Пожиратели. В сторону их укрытия никто не смотрел, и Том немного успокоился, указав на них Уилберну. Гриндевальд махнул рукой в сторону первой ученицы в ряду.  
— М-маглорожденная, — промямлила второкурсница Хаффлпаффа и вжала голову в плечи.  
— Подойди ближе, — холодно приказал Гриндевальд.  
От страха бедняжка не могла пошевелиться и только крупно дрожала, беззвучно обливаясь слезами. Стоящий рядом приспешник толкнул её в спину, и девочка, едва удержавшись на подкосившихся ножках, засеменила к Геллерту. Когда между ними осталось не больше двадцати шагов, Гриндевальд вскинул палочку, и у Риддла остановилось сердце. «За что? — пронеслось в его голове. — Она же просто ребенок… Нет, нет, нельзя позволить ему убить её, нет, ребёнок…» Не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, Том трансгрессировал и очутился прямо перед ученицей, прикрыв её своим телом. В то же мгновение луч, сорвавшийся с палочки Гриндевальда, ударил Риддла в спину, и он упал на пол.


	17. Chapter 17

_Нет._  
Ему было всё равно, как Том смог трансгрессировать. Ему было плевать на то, что Уилберн заорал и ринулся вперёд, бросаясь смертельными заклятиями.  
_Не может быть…_  
Он едва обратил внимание на то, как Гриндевальд осел на пол, а воздух завибрировал от магии. На то, как вырвавшиеся Пожиратели смерти бросились в бой.  
_Пожалуйста, нет!_  
Медленные удары сердца казались раскатами грома, ноги с трудом передвигались.  
_Почему он?_  
Почему?  
Слух медленно начал возвращаться к нему, шаги ускорились. Уворачиваясь от заклятий, Гарри, спотыкаясь, бежал к одинокой фигурке Тома, бесчувственно лежащей на полу в неестественной позе. Кто-то выкрикнул его имя, мимо пролетела «Авада», но он продолжал нестись к Риддлу. Упав перед ним на колени, Блэк со слезами на глазах перевернул его, вглядываясь в бледное лицо. В голове билось лишь бесконечно повторяющееся «нет».  
— Гарри! — крикнул совсем рядом знакомый голос, и Поттер вскинул ошалелый взгляд. — Убирайся отсюда! — кричал гриновец.  
— Ирвин… — прошептал Гарри, сминая в руках мантию Тома.  
— Чего ты ждёшь?! — заорал на него Джейкобсон, бросая заклинания в Пожирателей. — Скорее! Бери его и уходи! Давай же! Аппарируй, блять, Блэк! В Мунго!  
Чьё-то режущее заклятие полоснуло его по боку, приводя в чувства. Он тяжело встал, поднял Риддла на руки и трансгрессировал.

***

Дёрнувшись, Гарри распахнул глаза и глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя бешеный ритм сердца. Он лежал в мунговской палате, в ушах шумело, а язык неприятно покалывало после онемения. Поморщившись, Блэк сел и провёл рукой по лицу. «Какого чёрта?..» Он осмотрелся и на соседней койке увидел Тома, опутанного диагностическими золотыми и реабилитационными белыми нитями заклинаний. В палату зашёл уже знакомый ему колдомедик:  
— Мистер Блэк, — со свойственным ему легким пафосом и немецким акцентом произнёс доктор Шульц, кивая в знак приветствия. — Вы пришли в себя?  
— Судя по моему онемевшему языку, меня оглушили, — констатировал Гарри. — Что произошло?  
— Вы были в состоянии аффекта, так что нам пришлось оглушить вас, — кратко объяснил Шульц, подходя к Тому и осматривая результат диагностических чар.  
— А что… что Том? — нервно спросил Поттер, слезая с кровати. — С ним всё в порядке? Судя по реаби…  
— Если бессознательное состояние с невероятно слабым магическим фоном можно считать нормой… — перебил его колдомедик и не закончил, выразительно взглянув на Гарри.  
— Нет, вы же не хотите сказать…  
— Да, сквиб, мистер Блэк. Как ни прискорбно, — Шульц был расчетливо холоден.  
Поттер осел обратно на койку, дрожащей рукой прикрыв рот. Слова комом застряли в горле, он судорожно вздохнул и опустил голову на руки. Колдомедик продолжил: — Мы не встречались с таким раньше, но, судя по его состоянию, он должен прийти в себя в ближайшие два-три дня. Ему повезло: тело могло не выдержать такого резкого отделения магии от тела. В целом, его физическое состояние в норме. Осталось дождаться, когда мистер Риддл придет в себя.

***

Вечером в палату зашёл Уилберн. Увидев его, Гарри медленно поднялся с кресла, в котором сидел до этого, держа Тома за руку, и подошёл к Лестрейнджу. В полумраке палаты его измождённое лицо было мертвенно белым. Поттер дёрнулся вперёд, словно порывался упасть, и крепко обнял Уилберна, похлопывая его по спине.  
— Выбрались, — озвучил их общую мысль Уилл, отстранившись и облегченно улыбнувшись.  
— Ты бледен, как утопец. Что с тобой? Потеря крови? — Блэк непроизвольно искал раны на теле друга.  
— Сильное восстанавливающее зелье, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Поплачусь я своим иммунитетом по окончании действия зелья… Но во время боя выбор быстродействующих лекарств не особо велик, — он бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на Тома. — Что с ним?  
— Потеря магии, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, проведя пятерней по волосам. — Это очень, просто ужасно плохо. Колдомедики говорят, не встречали ещё _такого_ насильственного лишения магии, поэтому не знают последствий. Предполагают, что должен очнуться через два-три дня. А ещё утверждают, что он чудом выжил.  
— Том потеряет авторитет среди Пожирателей, — огорчённо покачал головой Уилберн, подошёл к другу и мягко взял его руку в свою. — Действительно, магии я не чувствую. Не осталось совсем?  
— Доктор Шульц говорит, что он теперь своего рода сквиб.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Гарри украдкой с интересом рассматривал реакцию организма Уилла на неизвестное зелье: кожа похолодела, синеющие нити вен отчётливо виднелись даже на лице, жилка на шее билась почти в два раза медленнее нормы. «Его лечит внутренняя магия? У него же будет магическое истощение… Вот, что он имел в виду, говоря об иммунитете».  
— Что произошло? — спросил Поттер, усаживаясь на свою койку и предлагая Уиллу кресло.  
— С Гриндевальдом творилось что-то, что я вряд ли смог бы объяснить, если бы не знал состояния Тома.  
— При чём тут он?  
— Слышал об обскурах?  
— Нет, — с некоторым неудовольствием признал Гарри.  
— Обскур — это ребенок-волшебник, который вынужден скрывать или подавлять свои силы, в результате чего внутри него образуется паразитический сгусток тёмной энергии. То есть слишком большое количество магии в человеке в итоге перерождается в обскура, — Уилл повёл руками в воздухе, изображая что-то вроде сферы.  
— И что это значит?  
— Обскур захватывает тело мага, выплескиваясь той самой темной энергией. Он обладает невероятной разрушающей силой, а также может высосать из человека все жизненные соки за долю секунды.  
— Звучит пугающе, — Гарри не сводил с Лестрейнджа взгляд. — Думаешь, Гриндевальд теперь обскур?  
— Я обратил внимание на то, что, когда он забрал магию Тома, он сначала осел на пол, а потом началась трансформация его тела в эту самую энергию. Большая часть Пожирателей погибли от первой же волны магии. Я находился в этот момент в самом дальнем углу зала, так что мне повезло, успел трансгрессировать.  
— Кстати об этом, — перебил Поттер. — Что за чёрт? С каких пор в Хогвартсе возможна трансгрессия?  
— Думаю, гриновцы разрушили барьер каким-то образом, — Уилл устало потёр глаза и замолчал. Через несколько минут он продолжил: — Боюсь, нам не победить.  
Гарри молчал. Он смотрел на купол чар вокруг Тома, мерцающих ровным мягким светом, и думал: «Как мы докатились до этого? Согласен, с Волдемортом было проще хотя бы потому, что для его изгнания из мира живых достаточно было уничтожить все крестражи, но Гриндевальд… неуязвим? Должно быть хоть что-то… Слабое место, ахиллесова пята… или бесполезно?»  
— Я иду к министру, — разорвал тишину Лестрейндж, поднимаясь с кресла. — Ты со мной? — Гарри мотнул головой. — Значит, справлюсь один. В случае чего — сразу патронуса мне.  
— Без обсуждений, — хмыкнул Блэк. — Я буду с Томом, пока он не очнётся.  
— Хорошо. Ах, и если… Если Ирвин придёт, скажи, что я жду его.

***

Страх сковывал сердце колючим льдом, заставляя в ужасе пятиться назад. Неведомая сила ломала тело Гриндевальда, таская его по полу, затем вскинула вверх и распяла в воздухе. Ирвин почувствовал тот сильнейший импульс магии, заставивший отшатнуться, а затем и увидел его. Истошный крик Геллерта резко оборвался, создав мгновенную тишину, а после нагрянул взрыв. Уши заложило. Дыхание сперло. Сердце до боли быстро забилось о рёбра. Джейкобсон в ужасе смотрел на _нечто_ ужасающе тёмное, страшное, похожее на живой чёрный песок, быстро сгущающийся вокруг Гриндевальда и поглощающий его тело.  
Внезапно _нечто_ сжалось, а затем стало быстро заполнять помещение. Маги с краткими вскриками расщеплялись на атомы прямо на глазах; дети, взрослые, друзья, враги — все. Ирвина словно парализовало, он с диким страхом смотрел на летящую на него «песчаную бурю». Вдруг он увидел Смерть, парящего над потолком и тоже разросшегося. Его тонкие костлявые пальцы быстро выписывали в воздухе какие-то символы, похожие на печать. Это привело Джейкобсона в чувство. Он дернулся, отшатнувшись на шаг назад, рванул прочь от «бури», но оказался недостаточно быстр. Крутанувшись на бегу в неловком полупрыжке, он аппарировал, но было слишком поздно. С криком упав на пол своей квартиры, он схватился рукой за ногу, пытаясь приглушить боль. «Песок», обхвативший всё вплоть до середины бедра, испарился с легким чёрным дымом, открывая взору изуродованную плоть.  
Слезы злости и боли навернулись на глаза Ирвина.  
Кровь быстрыми крупными толчками стекала на пол из открытых крупных ран, разъеденных чёрной магией. В некоторых местах _нечто_ успело добраться до мышц. Джейкобсон крепко стиснул зубы, стараясь не кричать от боли, и взял палочку в дрожащие пальцы. Направив её на кровоточащую ногу, он начал накладывать обезболивающее. Нога медленно немела, притупляя боль. Как только Уилл смог вновь спокойно вдохнуть, он осторожно приподнялся на руках, подтягивая себя к матрасу на полу. Упав на него, он опёрся спиной о стену и тяжело задышал. Нога по-прежнему кровоточила, голова начинала кружиться от потери крови.  
 _Блять._  
Он вновь поднял палочку в попытке залечить раны. Рука не слушалась, магия текла слишком медленно.  
 _Не успею. Чёрт возьми, не успею!_  
Кровь перестала. Раны не затягивались. Ирвин чертыхнулся, призвал из шкафа первую попавшуюся вещь (ей оказалась рубашка) и трансфигурировал её в бинты. Перевязав ногу парой взмахов палочки, Джейкобсон устало откинул голову на стену и сделал медленный глубокий вздох. К горлу подступила тошнота, голова продолжала кружиться, делая тело невыносимо тяжелым, глаза заволокла тьма, и Ирвин потерял сознание.

Он очнулся почти сразу же, хотя, казалось, прошло не меньше часа. С трудом разлепив глаза, почувствовал непривычную легкость в теле.  
«Надо восстановиться, — отметил он про себя. — Надеюсь, у меня осталось хоть немного крововосполняющего… — нога по-прежнему была онемевшей, так что он вновь использовал „Акцио“. Из шкафчика над плитой вылетел небольшой пузырёк с тёмно-красной жидкостью на дне. — Слава Мерлину». Он с тихим щелчком открыл колбочку и опрокинул в себя жидкость. Прикрыв глаза, он старался отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, происходящих в теле, и вскоре вновь впал в забытьё.

***

— Ирвин не заходил? — вспомнил вдруг Уилберн, когда спустя сутки после боя в Хогвартсе он вновь зашёл к Тому, находящемуся в неизменном состоянии.  
— Нет. Я думал, вы поддерживаете связь, — нахмурился Гарри, подходя к окну и разминая затёкшее тело. — Надеюсь, он жив. Он спас нас с Томом. Вернул меня в чувства, чтобы я смог трансгрессировать.  
— Схожу проверю его, — Лестрейндж одернул одежду, бросил последний взгляд на Тома и аппарировал.  
Было раннее утро тридцатого декабря тысяча девятьсот сорок девятого. Уилл брезгливо потопал ногами по коврику перед дверью, стряхивая слякоть с ботинок. Внезапно он уловил странные звуки. Замерев, он прислушался, почти не дыша. Из глубины квартиры раздавались едва различимые среди общего шума из-за тонких стен хриплые стоны. Болезненные стоны. Отточенным движением палочки очистив ботинки от грязи, Лестрейндж в два шага преодолел расстояние до угла и ввалился в комнату. Пахло застоявшимся воздухом, железом и слегка ржавчиной. Дверцы шкафов были распахнуты настежь, на полу валялись вывалившиеся из них вещи. Под ногой что-то отвратительно хлюпнуло, подошва едва ощутимо прилипла. Опустив взгляд, Уилберн в ужасе уставился на лужу уже свернувшейся крови. След от неё тянулся в угол. Проследив за ним, Лестрейндж бросился к свернувшемуся в комок Ирвину.  
— Мерлин, Ирвин! — он упал перел ним на колени, осторожно касаясь его лица. — Кожа просто горит. У тебя лихорадка… чёрт!  
Лестрейндж обхватил его лицо руками и прикрыл глаза. Магия плавно перетекала в Джейкобсона, охлаждая его тело и унимая дрожь. Стоны прекратились, дыхание пришло в норму, а через пару минут он разлепил глаза, с явным трудом фокусируя взгляд на испуганном лице Уилберна.  
— Очнулся, — облегченно улыбнулся друг, не выпуская лица из рук.  
— Уилл?.. — всё ещё с трудом удерживая внимание на Лестрейндже. — Бля… — едва слышно выдохнул он, прикрыв глаза и расслабившись.  
— Что случилось? — Уилл убрал руки, прерывая поток восстанавливающей магии и поднимаясь на ноги; кровь прилипла к коленям, он чертыхнулся и принялся за чистку комнаты.  
— Он… это… этот песок… — Джейкобсон безуспешно пытался сформулировать предложение.  
— Я предположил, что это своего рода обскур, так что мы с Гарри называем его так, — подсказал Уилберн, складывая одежду в шкаф и захлопывая дверцу.  
— Этот обскур за долю секунды разъел мне полноги, — парень с трудом сел и начал разматывать импровизированные бинты. — Не успел аппарировать.  
— Ты всё ещё бледен, как мертвец, — покачал головой Уилл, поднимая с пола пустой пузырёк из-под крововосполняющего. — Ах, тебе не хватило…  
— Только на раз. Очевидно, я сутки был без сознания.  
— Лови, — Лестрейндж бросил ему свой пузырёк с зельем. — Дай осмотрю, — он снова опустился на колени, но теперь уже на матрасе у ног друга, сняв остатки бинтов. — Ух, плохо дело. Они не заживают?  
— Не имею понятия, почему. Может, яд какой… — Джейкобсон зашипел от боли, когда Уилберн случайно задел одну из язв.  
— Прости, — он продолжил водить руками над ранами, пытаясь залечить их магией.  
— Прекати, — немного грубо, как и всегда, прохрипел Ирвин, пытаясь отодвинуться. — У тебя будет магическое истощение. У тебя скоро перестанет действовать элексир, и ты совсем свалишься с ног. Хватит! — повысил он голос, когда Уилл не прекратил лечение.  
Лестрейндж с неохотой убрал руки.  
— Раны затягиваются, но слишком медленно. Возможно, мышцы не регенерируют вовсе, — он провёл рукой по лицу. — Плохо. Очень плохо. Мы были совершенно не готовы. Чёрт, было очевидно с самого начала, что мы проиграем…  
— Хватит ныть, — огрызнулся Джейкобсон, вновь накладывая обезболивающее на ногу и пытаясь встать.  
— Даже не думай, — тихо и угрожающе приказал Уилл, сам поднялся и привычно оправил одежду. — Жди меня тут и не смей напрягать ногу, если не хочешь остаться инвалидом.  
Не дождавшись, пока Ирвин огрызнётся, он аппарировал в Косой переулок.

***

Том чувствовал себя опустошённым. Более того, слабым.  
 _Голым_.  
Рядом кто-то тихо разговаривал. Трое. Прислушавшись, Риддл различил голоса Гарри, Уилла и Ирвина.  
— Я сталкивался с таким, — тихо говорил Блэк, но вибрации от его баса лёгкой дрожью отзывались в теле Тома. — Тебе поможет родовая магия. Какой ты крови?  
— Маглорождённый, — ответил Джейкобсон.  
— Том когда-то говорил, что твой отец аврор, сам тебя тренирует.  
— Мои родители погибли, когда я был ребенком, так что я привык звать отчима отцом. Но он не проводил ритуал принятия в род, — голос Ирвина казался надломленным, но непривычно добрым. — А я не требовал.  
— Хм, — Гарри помолчал какое-то время. — Какой смысл тогда было брать тебя под опеку?  
— Не имею понятия, — в голосе начали сквозить нотки холода.  
— Почему не спросишь?  
— Погиб.  
— Мне жаль, — после гнетущей тишины произнёс Блэк. Тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил: — В таком случае, вылечить твою ногу невозможно. Только если ты вступишь в какой-нибудь род. Но ритуал проводится до совершеннолетия, в сознательном возрасте связать себя с магией крови другого рода возможно только при помощи брака…  
— Не вопрос, — фыркнул Уилберн. — Ирвин, выходи за меня.  
— Что?! — одновременно вскричали Гарри и Том, который распахнул глаза и застал Джейкобсона, который залился пунцовой краской, заметной даже в полумраке палаты.  
— Том! — теперь в унисон воскликнули Гарри и Уилберн. Ирвин молча смотрел на него, сжимая и разжимая кулаки (Риддл знал, что он пытается подавить гнев).  
— Почему ты молчал? — возмутился Гарри, подходя к кровати и радостно ловя на себе внимание Тома.  
— Простите, пока я приводил чувства в порядок, я случайно услышал ваш разговор, — он слабо улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на Ирвина. — Что случилось, Ирвин?  
Друг выпустил воздух через зубы, затем поднялся с кресла, и что-то звонко стукнуло об пол. Один, другой раз, Ирвин вышел на свет, а у Тома сжалось сердце.  
— Дерьмо случается, — процедил Джейкобсон, отводя взгляд и сжимая рукой строгую резную трость.  
— Это ненадолго, если ты примешь моё предложение, — голос Уилла был мягким, хотя Том ожидал нотки веселья.  
— Ты серьезно? — рыкнул Ирвин, чуть ли не скалясь, как волк, на Лестрейнджа.  
— Абсолютно. Мой род сильный, магия не только вылечит тебя, но и сделает сильнее…  
— Браки с мужчинами меня не интересуют.  
— Да брось, для закрепления связи тебе придётся сделать это всего один раз…  
— Заткнись! — взорвался Ирвин.  
— Хватит! — холодно приказал Риддл, садясь в кровати и упираясь лбом в ладонь. — Уилл, прекрати давить. Ирвин, тебе серьезно стоит обдумать это предложение. Раз Гарри говорит, что это никак иначе не исправить, значит, так и есть. А теперь, может быть, мы обсудим произошедшее? Я думал, что умер, — Гарри закусил губу и бросил нервный взгляд на Уилберна, опустившего глаза и рассматривающего трость Ирвина с преувеличенным интересом. — Так, я понял. Хорошего мало. Давайте начнём издалека. Как долго я был в отключке?  
— Почти четверо суток, — ответил Уилберн.  
— Что с остальными Пожирателями?  
— Выжили единицы.  
— А гриновцы?  
— Тоже.  
— Что «тоже»? — немного раздраженно уточнил Том.  
— Тоже выжили единицы, — ответил Ирвин, не отрывая взгляд от окна.  
— По причине?  
— Видит Мерлин, мы долго оттягивали этот момент… — Уилл картинно возвёл очи горе, затем посмотрел на Гарри, притихшего и держащего руку Риддла в своей, и буркнул: — Ну, говори. Всё-таки ты первым узнал о его состоянии.  
— Гриндевальд лишил тебя магии, — быстро бросил тот.  
У Тома на мгновение потемнело в глазах от услышанного. Горло до боли сжал непривычный спазм, и он прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не заплакать. В голове стало так пусто, словно все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Он закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя крупную дрожь в теле и пытаясь успокоиться, но ладони мгновенно намокли.  
— Нет, — прошептал он, сжав челюсть так сильно, что в ушах загудело. — Нет, нет, это не… — в груди разрастался огонь, пожирая его по клеткам. Огонь бессильной ярости, перетекающий в истерику. Он бы вырвался наружу, если бы заботливые любящие руки не прижали его к себе в успокаивающем жесте, если бы не знакомый запах, исходящий от Гарри. — Всё кончено, — он услышал свой до омерзения жалкий голос.  
Блэк только молча крепче прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как намокает от слез плечо, как крупная дрожь бьет тело, ставшее в один миг таким слабым и беззащитным.  
— Всё хорошо, — зачем-то произнёс он, зная, что это не так.  
— Нет, — Том захлебнулся очередным судорожным всхлипом. — Нет, Блэк, ничего не хорошо!.. И уже никогда не будет. 


	18. Chapter 18

— С днём рождения, — Гарри положил на стол небольшую коробочку, обёрнутую в глянцевую чёрную упаковочную бумагу.  
Том, витавший в своих мыслях, оторвался от обеда и взглянул на подарок.  
— Сегодня второе января…  
— Знаю, знаю, но что мне было делать? — перебил Гарри. — Ты был без сознания, — Риддл пожал губы. — Откроешь? Не зря же я старался и искал столь раритетный артефакт.  
В серых глазах загорелся интерес, и Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся про себя. Не спеша распаковывать подарок, Риддл повертел его руках, затем слегка потряс, но услышал только гулкие удары чего-то достаточно тяжёлого. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Блэка, едва сдерживающего улыбку, Том распаковал подарок и открыл коробку.  
— Что это? — он озадаченно вертел в руках нечто похожее на рукоять от клинка.  
— Меч, — улыбка Гарри, казалось, вот-вот растянется до ушей.  
— Я пока что вижу лишь рукоять от меча, — Том перехватил её в руке и вдруг замер. — Так, а это что?..  
Он нажал на едва приметный рычажок и удивленно охнул: из ручки выскочило длинное острое лезвие.  
— Лёгкий, быстрый, острейший… — «магический», не договорил Риддл, поднял взгляд на Блэка, затем сложил лезвие и подбросил артефакт в руке. — Отличный! Спасибо, — он наклонился через стол и поцеловал Гарри.  
Тот видел фальшь. Она, отстранённость, недоговоренность — всё это начинало раздражать Поттера. Он прекрасно знал причину такого поведения Тома, но это не могло не задевать. «Ему просто нужно время», — успокаивал себя Блэк.  
Прошла почти неделя. Гарри начал привыкать к стабильному напряжению между ними, тем более что Том теперь иногда часами пропадал в импровизированном фехтовальном зале вместе с Уиллом. Гарри заглянул к ним лишь один раз и едва успел выставить щит против отражённого клинком заклятия. Получив нагоняй от Уилберна («Я же предупреждал — не заходить!») и усмехающийся взгляд Риддла в спину, Блэк решил больше не тревожить их.  
Гарри лежал на кровати и пытался уснуть, но треск заклинаний внизу и мысли не давали покоя. Прошла уже неделя, а Гриндевальд словно исчез. От Ирвина тоже не было вестей, Лестрейндж говорил мало и всё время куда-то спешил. «Не нравится мне всё это. Надо понять, что происходит», — подумал Блэк, перевернувшись на спину и уставившись в потолок.  
Шум внизу стих. Вскоре Гарри различил шаги на лестнице, затем скрипнула дверь, и во тьму комнаты скользнул Том. Поттер перевёл на него взгляд, следя за едва различимыми движениями: Риддл положил клинок на комод, стянул с себя одежду, затем подошёл к кровати и замер, встретившись взглядом с Гарри. Тот без слов продолжал рассматривать его лицо, пытаясь найти в нём прежние эмоции.  
Том медленно опустился на кровать, навис над ним, всматриваясь в глаза в ответ, а затем осторожно, словно на пробу, поцеловал его шею. Он не проронил ни звука, пока неторопливо раздевал Блэка, но, когда тот обхватил его лицо руками и прижался к губам в голодном поцелуе, из груди вырвался предательский стон. Поттеру казалось, что он плавится в руках Риддла, настолько податливым стало его тело. Сердца бились в унисон, беснующееся дыхание обоих слилось в единое целое, а тела сплелись диком танце.  
На улице брезжил рассвет. Гарри распластался на Томе, плавая в лёгкой дрёме, пока тот мягко скользил пальцам по непослушным вихрам вороных волос.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он. Блэк поднял голову, с трудом концентрируя сонный взгляд на Риддле. — В последнее время я вёл себя…  
— Том, — перебил Гарри, падая обратно на грудь парня. — Всё нормально.  
Том знал, что это не так. «Ничего не нормально, — подумал он, глядя в окно на туманный Лондон. — Ни в наших отношениях, ни в нашем мире. Ирвин не возвращался после того, как ушёл узнать о Гриндевальде. А я даже связаться с ним не могу!..»  
В этот момент в комнату влетел патронус. Гарри встрепенулся, щурясь на светящееся животное, и различил силуэт сокола. Том уже привычно взмахнул рукой, чтобы активировать его, и замер. Поттер закусил губу, увидев исказившееся беспомощной болью лицо, осторожно накрыл его руку своей и активировал посланника.  
— « _В полдень собрание в особняке Лестрейнджа. Узнал кое-что новое. Не забудь Блэка, он со своими знаниями нам пригодится_ », — голос Ирвина стих, сокол взмахнул крыльями и рассыпался в воздухе голубоватой пылью.  
—  _Темпус!_  — лениво пробормотал Гарри и взглянул на время. — Мерлиновы панталоны, Томми, уже половина шестого! Неплохо мы…  
— Да уж, — согласился Риддл, зевая и переворачиваясь на бок под недовольное ворчание Блэка, вынужденного переместиться на подушку. — Олли!  
— Хозяин?  
— В одиннадцать утра разбудишь, — приказал Том.  
— И напомни Кричеру про завтрак, — добавил Гарри.  
— Слушаюсь, — кивнул эльф и испарился.

***

После разговора в больнице ни Уилл, ни Ирвин не поднимали той темы. Но у обоих она вертелась назойливой пикси в мыслях. «Не будет другого шанса», — думали оба, но совершенно о разных вещах: Уилл — о любви, а Ирвин — об излечении.  
Ложка размеренно позвякивала о края кружки, пока Джейкобсон в упор пялился на неё, думая о своём. Лестрейндж сидел напротив, подперев рукой голову, и не отрывал взгляда от Ирвина. Где-то в глубине особняка часы пробили восемь, и Уилберн встрепенулся:  
— Послушай, Ирвин, — Джейкобсон будто бы нехотя перевёл взгляд на Лестрейнджа. — Насчёт брака…  
— Я согласен, — вдруг перебил его Ирвин, смотря прямо и открыто.  
— С-серьёзно? — неверяще улыбнулся Уилл, чувствуя зачастившие удары сердца.  
— Совершенно, — сдержанно кивнул Джейкобсон. — Другого шанса вылечить это, — он бросил взгляд на ногу, — я не вижу.  
Сердце Лестрейнджа ухнуло в живот, а улыбка мгновенно сползла с лица.  
— Да, конечно, — тихо произнёс он, отводя взгляд. — Ты прав. Магия рода всё вылечит…  
— И я тут подумал, — Ирвин встал из-за стола и направился в гостиную, — у нас ещё четыре часа до собрания. Так, может, не будем тянуть? — бросил он из комнаты.  
Уилберну словно зарядили бладжером в живот. Поднявшись на негнущиеся ноги, он, как всегда, оправил одежду и взял себя в руки. «Может, его мнение ещё изменится, — подумал Уилл, доставая волшебную палочку и перешагивая порог гостиной. — Уверен, ещё как изменится».  
После часовой церемонии с приглашённым составителем магических браков Ирвин устало упал в кресло, выставив перед собой руку с кольцом на безымянном пальце. Оно не было материальным и заметить его было трудновато, но сейчас оно сияло яркой золотой нитью, свойственной неподтвержденному магией браку. Прикрыв глаза, Джейкобсон тяжело вздохнул.  
Уилберн следил за ним исподлобья, облокотившись на стену и скрестив на груди руки. «Ощущение, будто я старый сварливый граф, а Ирвин — юная девица, которую выдают против воли замуж. Бред! — он тихо фыркнул. — Я покажу тебе, что от этого ещё можно получить удовольствие». Лестрейндж ухмыльнулся и подошёл к Ирвину.  
— У нас есть сутки, — он протянул руку. — Сейчас или вечером? — Джейкобсон вскинул на него взгляд, прищурился и взялся за руку. — Хороший мальчик, — Уилл резким движением притянул его к себе вплотную.  
— Не смей так меня называть, — прошипел Ирвин, едва не столкнувшись с Уилберном кончиками носов. — Уж если кто тут и «мальчик»…  
— И не надейся, — фыркнул Уилл. — Я опытнее.  
— А я всю жизнь в позиции актива, — в голосе Джейкобсона засквозили рычащие нотки.  
— Но не знаешь, как управиться с парнем. Предоставь дело профессионалу.  
Прежде чем Ирвин успел контратаковать, Уилл заткнул его поцелуем. Джейкобсон сжался, напрягся, буквально всеми фибрами души исторгая недовольство, но, когда Лестрейндж зарылся пальцами в его волосы и будто бы ненароком задел языком губы, Ирвин словно оттаял. Подался навстречу, разжал губы, перехватил инициативу поцелуя на себя и внутренне усмехнулся, чувствуя, как Уилберн встаёт на носочки и тянется вверх.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Джейкобсон мельком взглянул на часы и спросил:  
— Здесь или в спальне?  
— Спальня, — Уилл аппарировал вместе с Ирвином и толкнул того на кровать, подминая под себя. — Даме должно быть комфортно.  
Джейкобсон осклабился и в следующую минуту уже прижимал Уилберна к постели.  
— И не надейся, — съехидничал он. — Уж поверь, я разберусь, что, как и куда.  
Уилл не стал возражать. Хотя бы потому, что этой своеобразной игрой он смог разгорячить и завести Ирвина. И потому, что его штаны уже успели отлететь куда подальше вместе с бельём, а рубашку Джейкобсон задрал до самой шеи и теперь смазанно покрывал стройное тело поцелуями.  
— Совсем как девчонка, — прохрипел Ирвин, очертив пальцами тонкую талию. — Какой же из тебя актив?  
Он фыркнул и вновь утянул притихшего Уилберна в поцелуй. А Лестрейндж молился богам, чтобы не застонать на весь особняк от удовольствия. Его била крупная дрожь от одной только мысли: если они останутся в браке, если Ирвину _понравится_ …  
Рука Джейкобсона скользнула по бедру и ниже, и в следующее мгновение Уилл тихо застонал, почувствовав прохладные пальцы, ставшие влажными от заклинания.  
— Мерлин, да ты покраснел! — фыркнул Ирвин, когда Уилберн развёл ноги шире, пытаясь глубже принять в себя пальцы.  
— Заткнись, — зашипел тот, тяжело дыша и краснея ещё больше, так, что пунцовые пятна расползлись даже по шее. — Как у тебя вообще получается ещё язвить?  
— Не только язвить, но ещё и весьма умело «управляться с парнем», — тихо произнёс Джейкобсон, с нажимом скользнув пальцами по нужной точке и губами словив стон Уилберна.  
Наслаждение захлестнуло его с головой, магия рвалась наружу, критически не хватало воздуха…

— Эй, — мягко позвал Ирвин, расслабленно покрывая поцелуями шею Уилберна и успокаивая его тело после яркого оргазма. — Только не вырубись.  
— Умопомрачительно, — выдохнул тот, с трудом приходя в себя.  
— А ещё порывался быть активом, — усмехнулся Джейкобсон, падая рядом на кровать и закидывая руки за голову. — Ни один актив не может _так_ скакать…  
— Мордред, прекрати, — Уилл снова залился краской и закрыл лицо руками.  
Ирвин мягко рассмеялся и отвернулся. Затем сел в постели, устало провёл ладонями по лицу и на мгновение замер.  
— Очаровательно краснеешь, — прошептал он.  
— Что? — не расслышал Лестрейндж, жмурясь от низкого зимнего солнца, внезапно вышедшего из-за снеговых туч.  
— В душ иду, — Джейкобсон поднялся и, чуть прихрамывая, побрёл в ванную.  
Стоя под прохладными струями воды, он размышлял. Ему действительно о многом стоило подумать наедине с собой, ведь теперь он — часть одного из сильнейших и темнейших родов магической Британии; более того, муж Уилберна!.. Уилла… «Похоже, магия делает своё дело, — уголок губ Ирвина дёрнулся в подобии улыбки. — Иначе я даже себе не могу объяснить ту голодную страсть, с которой довольно позорно накинулся на него… Хм, интересно», — подытожил он, взмахом руки заставив воду исчезнуть, и замотался в услужливо висящие в воздухе полотенце.  
В спальне его ожидал сюрприз. Уилберна не было, зато на уже перезаправленной кровати стоял поднос с классическим английским завтраком: двумя порциями глазуньи, зажаренным до хрустящей корочки золотистым беконом и парой горячих тостов. В животе громко и жалобно заурчал голодный зверь, но Ирвин заставил себя отвернуться от еды и переодеться. Он едва застегнул штаны, когда вернулся Уилл с парой бокалов и бутылкой вина в руках.  
— Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь, так что взял более менее нейтральное, — он уселся на кровать, повесив стаканы в воздухе, и показал Ирвину бутылку. — Красное полусладкое.  
— Не ценитель вина, — пожал тот плечами, забрав и откупорив бутылку.  
— Хм, — многозначительно ответил Лестрейндж, откинувшись на спинку кровати.  
Разлив вино, Джейкобсон уже собрался было сделать глоток, когда Уилберн буквально из-под носа забрал его бокал:  
— Нет-нет-нет, не так. Вино — эстетика. И сейчас я научу тебя чувствовать это, — он подмигнул прищурившему взгляд Ирвину и вернул бокал. — Для начала, почувствуй его аромат. Вот так, — он легко покачал свой в руке и поднёс к губам, не касаясь и глубоко вдыхая пряный запах. — Попробуй.  
Джейкобсон скептически вскинул бровь, но всё же повторил своеобразный ритуал. Густой тяжёлый запах заполнил лёгкие, приятно щекоча нос.  
— Теперь попробуй на вкус, но не делай слишком большой глоток. И подержи некоторое время во рту, — Уилберн отпил вина и остановил взгляд на губах Ирвина.  
— С огневиски проще, — тяжело вздохнул тот, но всё же повторил за мужем.  
Вино было терпким, но сладким, приятно обволакивающим весь рот. Джейкобсон уловил странные нотки чего-то пряного, но промолчал, прикрыв глаза и проникаясь «чувством прекрасного».  
— Неплохо, — констатировал он, заставив бокал левитировать рядом. — Но, повторюсь, я не ценитель. Мне сложно понять и ощутить такую эстетику.  
Уилберн закатил глаза, мягко рассмеялся и пробормотал: «Неисправим».  
После завтрака они заново перевязали ногу Ирвина и перебрались в гостиную, куда с минуты на минуту должны были явиться Пожиратели Смерти и Гарри с Томом.

— Опаздывают, — констатировал Уилберн, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику и смотря в окно, где ещё недавно яркое бронзовое солнце вновь скрылось за унылыми серыми тучами и снегопадом.  
— Странно, — согласился Ирвин, отказавшийся садиться и подпиравший стену спиной.  
— Да ладно, — бросил один из немногих прибывших Пожирателей, — Риддл редко приходит вовремя. Ничего необычного. Они опаздывают всего-то на пять минут.

— Том, Мордерд, опаздываем уже на пять минут! — зашипел Гарри, мягко оттолкнув от себя Риддла. Тот недовольно отстранился от облюбованной засосами шеи и облизнулся. — Чёрт, опять стояк. Ты специально?  
— Может быть, — коварно оскалился Том, поцеловав напоследок яркую родинку под ухом. — Мантия всё отлично скрывает.  
— Жаль, эмоции не успокаивает, — проворчал Блэк, взмахом палочки сводя багровые пятна с шеи под недовольным взглядом Тома. — Пойдём. Не люблю заставлять людей ждать.  
Они трансгрессировали как раз тогда, когда Ирвин уже собирался послать патронуса.  
— Ну наконец-то, — буркнул он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Уилла. — Только вас и ждали.  
— Можем начинать? — широко улыбнулся тот и под нестройное утверждение присутствующих кивнул Джейкобсону.  
— Откровенно говоря, дела просто пиздец, — начал тот.  
— Оптимистично, — поджал губы Гарри, облокотившись на стену. — Настолько всё плохо?  
— Как и предполагал Уилл, в Большом зале магия Гриндевальда обрела форму обскура. Но, в отличие от обычного случая, она уничтожила тело Геллерта. Смерть смог создать нечто материальное, весьма похожее на человеческое тело, чтобы обуздать эту энергию, — Ирвин протянул Тому небольшой листок. — Я смог заснять его.  
Все столпились вокруг и затаили дыхание, следя за самым странным существом, обитающем в мире. Оно действительно было похоже на человека, разве что теперь плоть вся состояла из того странного «песка» и была угольно-чёрного цвета. Весь Гриндевальд походил на не до конца материализовавшегося духа.  
— Жутковато, — нахмурился Гарри, первым отступая от толпы. — Учитывая его состояние, он вряд ли является человеком.  
— А обскур переполняют эмоции и чувства, — перебил Уилл, забрав колдографию. — Не понимаю только, почему он ещё не разрушил тут всё. Прошла неделя!..  
— Почти уверен, что Смерть его сдерживает, — сказал Том. — Ждёт удобного случая…  
— … или боится выпускать. Он не справится с такой мощью, — Гарри устало провёл рукой по лицу. — Надо связаться с ним.  
Но связаться не успели.

***

— Что за дьявольщина?! — крикнул Макнейр, поравнявшись с Гарри, бегущим в сторону эпицентра.  
— Обскур! — ответил он, споткнулся о крупный кусок развалившегося здания, едва не упал и выругался. — Я предупреждал, что даже Смерть с ним не справится!  
— Где этого мудилу носит, когда наш мир на куски разваливается?! — послышался гневный ор Гойла. — Как увижу, надеру ему задницу!  
— Мы так долго бежать будем, надо трансгрессировать, — сказал Том, тоже нагнав Блэка.  
— Ни в коем случае! Ты видел, что там творится? Даже отсюда видно, как материя разрушается. Аппарация сейчас особенно опасна!  
Риддл выругался и чуть сбавил темп, начиная задыхаться. Мысленно проклиная себя и весь мир, Поттер схватил его за руку и аппарировал.  
Как и тогда, когда он провалился в прошлое, он едва успел выставить вокруг них щит, укрываясь от рушащегося здания. От особо сильного удара защита зазвенела и рассыпалась, отбросив парней на полдесятка метров и изрядно приложив Гарри крестцом об обломок здания.  
— Блять! — выругался он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и морщась от боли. — Так, кости вроде целы… Ты в порядке?  
— Ага, — Том встал, оправился и взглянул на кружащего по району Гриндевальда. — Собору Святого Павла конец…  
Действительно, здание было разрушено у самого основания, открывая глубины Бездны и утягивая туда, словно в чёрную дыру, материю.  
— Дерьмо, у нас мало времени. Надо найти Смерть. Только он может остановить это бе…  
— Остановить? Не-ет, ликвидация уже началась.  
Парни одновременно обернулись на Смерть, стоящего позади них со скрещенными на груди руками.  
— Останови это, — зарычал Том, в два шага преодолевая расстояние между ними и нависая над ним.  
— Хм-м, — притворно задумался дьявол, поглаживая подбородок и смотря на стремительно расщепляющуюся на атомы куполообразную верхушку Собора. — Что ты мне за это можешь предложить?  
— Том, нет! — Гарри схватил его за предплечье, но парень вырвался.  
— Что ты хочешь за это?  
— Ты мало что можешь мне дать, — Смерть со вздохом перевёл белесые глаза на Риддла. — Знаешь, целая вселенная дорого стоит. Даже одной души будет маловато…  
— Риддл, не смей, — в голосе Гарри прозвучали угрожающие нотки. — Забудь об этом. Он заговаривает тебя, разве ты не видишь? Пожалуйста, Том…  
— По-твоему, умереть вместе с этим миром лучше? — Том обернулся, и Поттер вздрогнул от плескавшегося в его глазах отчаяния.  
— Умереть? Ну что ты, — фыркнул Смерть, повиснув в воздухе и сложив ноги по-турецки. — Конечно, я не собирался обрекать вас на погибель. Равновесие миров, всё такое, ну, ты в курсе.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Блэк нахмурился.  
— Лови! — Смерть кинул ему небольшой предмет. — Портал в твой мир. На четверых, больших он не осилит, может произойти расщепление из-за того, что творится сейчас, — он довольно махнул рукой на бешено пытающегося вырваться из портала Геллерта. — Моё дитя… — «Дитя» издало пронзительный вопль, рванувшись сильнее и ударной волной разрушив ближайшую дюжину зданий. — Советую уходить сейчас.  
Гарри взглянул на портал.  
— Звезда Давида? Серьёзно? — Смерть развёл руками. — Как оно работает?  
— Соедини концы звезды. Когда получится треугольник, отбрось от себя, и портал откроется. Удачи! — он вновь встал на ноги и вышел вперёд, не отводя взгляда от мечущегося в агонии обскура. — По моим расчётам, учитывая ускорение, с которым растёт разрыв в Бездну, полностью этот мир уничтожится через… сорок две минуты. Земля — через пять, — он вдруг заливисто и счастливо рассмеялся. — Вот это представление! Давно такого не было… Вы ещё тут? — обернулся он. — У вас осталось секунд сорок.  
— Том! — крикнул Уилберн, выбежав из-за обломков здания. — Вот вы где! Что…  
— Где Ирвин?! — спросил Гарри.  
— Он… нога… — задыхался Уилл.  
— Перенеси нас к нему. Сейчас же! — Поттер схватил его и Тома за руку, и они аппарировали.  
Ирвин сидел прямо на земле и пытался остановить кровь, хлещущую из раскрывшихся ран. Магия не слушалась из-за творящегося вокруг хаоса, да и сами друзья чудом остались живы после перемещения.  
— Скорее, Уилл, на руки его и в портал. Живо! — он провернул звезду, наложив её края друг на друга, и бросил перед собой. Перед ними мгновенно разверзся портал прямо в земле. — Чёрт. Держимся друг за друга, чтобы нас не раскидало по времени и пространству! — Гарри уже перекрикивал глушащий шум, издаваемый обскуром и рушащимся миром. Он взял ладонь Тома в свою (она была ледяная, что поразило Блэка), а другой рукой схватил под локоть Уилберна с Ирвином на руках. — Прыгаем по моей команде. Раз, два… вперёд!  
Сердце ухнуло в пятки вместе с тем, как они одновременно шагнули в портал, захлопнувшийся над их головами, и они стремительно полетели вниз.  
—  _Левикорпус!_  — успел выкинуть Поттер, прежде чем больно ударился о воду, а затем и о мель.  
Из лёгких выбило воздух, и он едва не захлебнулся. Оттолкнувшись от дна, он выплыл на воду и закашлялся. Том, Уилберн и Ирвин висели в воздухе, подвешенные за лодыжки.  
— Первое, что пришло в голову, — всё ещё тяжело дыша прохрипел Блэк, выходя из воды и одновременно опуская друзей на землю. — Простите.  
— Ты нам дважды жизни спас, прекрати извиняться, — пробормотал Джейкобсон, падая на песок и принимаясь за ногу. — Кстати, где мы?  
— Мой мир, — Гарри огляделся.  
Тепло, хотя вода была достаточно прохладной. По всей длине берега, сколько хватало глаз, простирался пестрый весенний лес, пышущий разными запахами цветения и шумящий свежей листвой и трелями птиц. Он вызвал магический хронометр: **18.05.2005 9:34**.  
— Какой год?! — послышалось ошарашенное восклицание Лестрейнджа. — Две тысячи пятый?!  
— Успокойся, Уилл. Вам… многое придётся наверстать, но хотя бы времени не особо много прошло. С моего исчезновения… почти год? Да, — он тихо продолжал размышлять вслух, — я исчез в июле две тысячи четвёртого, потом заявился с Вудом сюда в феврале две тысячи пятого, а сейчас май… Интересно, как я объясню всем, что произошло? И насчёт Тома…  
Он обернулся на парня. Тот сидел на песке, закрыв лицо руками, и не двигался. «Чёрт, он же только что потерял свой мир! Я просто идиот…»  
— Томми, — как можно нежнее произнёс Гарри, присев рядом с ним на корточки. — Я понимаю, тебе сейчас тяжело…  
— Понимаешь? — горько фыркнул Риддл, подняв на него помутнённые глаза с чуть расширившимися от шока зрачками. — Понимаешь?! — повторил он уже громче; его руки тряслись, дыхание было сбивчивым и рваным, а сам он побледнел, как мрамор. — Нихуя ты не понимаешь, Блэк! — Том вскочил на ноги. — Я потерял магию, мой мир только что разрушился, почти все мои друзья… да что друзья, миллиарды невинных людей погибли за доли секунд, и всё из-за чего? Из-за вашего вмешательства! Если бы тогда этот чёртов Вуд не вмешался в нашу историю, чтобы убить твою семью…  
— Он хотел убить тебя, чёрт возьми!  
— Да мне поебать! — сорвался Риддл, всплеснув руками. — Это ведь из-за его вмешательства всё началось! Из-за него всё пошло иначе! Гриндевальд победил, а я ничего не смог… сделать… — он задохнулся, затем зло пнул ногой песок и закричал. Надрывно, ожесточённо, с чувством полной беспомощности и поражения. Крик перешёл в вой, затем стих и сменился всхлипами. Слёзы капали сквозь пальцы, закрывающие лицо, тело крупно вздрагивало от каждого вздоха. Гарри осторожно подошёл ближе и мягко обнял, позволяя дрожащим рукам обвиться вокруг его шеи, а мокрому лицу намочить плечо мантии. — Ничего… не смог… — продолжал тихо всхлипывать Том.  
— Тише, — прошептал Блэк, нежно поглаживая его по спине и беспорядочно прижимаясь губами к его волосам. — Тише… всё наладится, я обещаю… Обещаю, Томми…

***

Вернувшись с побережья (это оказался юг Великобритании), Гарри выделил Уиллу и Ирвину по комнате в поместье Блэков, а Тома, успокоенного магией, уложил в их спальне. Словно ничего и не менялось: тот же дом, та же мебель, но… всё другое. И Лондон за окном — другой — новый, с высотками и вечным шумом машин, оживленными улицами лондонцев и туристов… Всё это казалось теперь непривычным, но всё ещё родным.  
— Вижу, со временем я не прогадал, — раздался за спиной шелестящий голос.  
Не было нужды оборачиваться: бывший Мастер Смерти и так знал, кто стоит позади.  
— Проблем с «балансом», — он чуть скривился на этом слове, — больше нет?  
— Вселенная-дубликат словно и не существовала. Всё вернулось на свои места. Кроме, пожалуй… — голос стих, и Гарри обернулся. Смерть смотрел на беспокойно дремлющего Тома.  
— Мы создали ещё один дубликат вселенной, который ты хладнокровно уничтожишь?  
— Как ни странно, это твоя обычная вселенная. Она приняла Тома как… своего. Такое иногда случается. Судьба, понимаешь? — улыбнулся он как-то непривычно мягко, и его глаза засветились сильнее в лучах солнца. — Эта история, возможно, могла бы многому научить смертных. Хотя бы тому, что вмешиваться в ход истории… неблагоразумно. Но вряд ли кто-то поверит тебе, не так ли?  
— Так или иначе, мне предстоит составить отчёт. Я наверняка числюсь, как минимум, пропавшим. Понятия не имею, что сказать о нём… — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — И об Ирвине с Уилберном.  
— Думаю, тут тебе просто нужно подёргать за ниточки и доказать, что Лестрейндж действительно принадлежит своему роду. Дальше ты знаешь, что делать.  
— А Ирвин?  
— Он его муж. Тут уже всё ясно, — усмехнулся Смерть, затем вдруг потянулся, словно самый обычный человек, и протянул. — Что-то я задержался, Поттер-Блэк. Бывай.  
— Прощай, — кивнул ему Гарри. — Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.  
— Всё возможно, — оскалился демон и растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя лёгкий холодок и чувство бесконечного облегчения.  
Ещё раз взглянув на родной Лондон, Гарри устало повалился на кровать рядом с Томом и провалился в глубокий сон.  
Наконец-то всё закончилось.  
Он был дома. Вместе со своим возлюбленным. И теперь он знал, что скоро всё будет хорошо. 


End file.
